Which Path to Take
by MyGovernmentName
Summary: One night changes everything and causes a rivalry to explode into chaos. Kagome is strung between these two brothers. Only one question remains... Who has Kagome's heart? Sesshomaru or Inuyasha?
1. I'll take you

"**RAAAUUUUUGGGGHHH**!" Steamed Kagome. Her voice echoed through the trees, startling winged mammals. She rolled her eyes and cocked her head back. The sky was a blackened indigo. The stars glowed through thin stratus clouds. She paused. '_Beautiful_.'

She suddenly felt calm all over and slowed her walk. She couldn't hear Shippo, Sango, or Miroku echoing behind her anymore. Although she was a little worried, she continued walking past black trees and bushes. '_I should just go home..._'  
The moon boldly interrupted her thoughts. It shined down to reveal a figure standing ahead of her. Her heart stopped along with her footsteps. His silver hair swayed with the wind effortlessly.

"Want to talk?" He said. He sat down with his back against a large oak tree. He closed his eyes, as if he was preparing to listen. Kagome relaxed.

"Well alright, I guess it wouldn't hurt." She whispered as she sat next to him. She left a gap between them. Her heart sped up. Her cheeks were hot, she was blushing. She tried to calm herself, but it was counterproductive.

"Slide over." He demanded. Her heart skipped a beat. She did so anyway. She felt a wave of unfamiliarity. She had never been this close to Sesshomaru. He smelled like Fall, like a manly spiced pumpkin. She could feel goosebumps raise across her body. She feel his chiseled arm against hers. His sleeve was silky. His boa of white fur reached toward her with the wind. Kagome looked at him. He looked unreal, if anything, a fantasy.

"Well? What has you upset, Kagome?" His voice was strong, but inviting. He looked back at her, not as coldly as he would've if she was with her companions, but as if she was a close friend.

"Inuyasha. He doesn't appreciate anything I do. I try my hardest to keep up and be as strong as everyone, but I can't." Kagome's sentence trailed off. She hugged her legs and rested her chin on her knees. She felt a well of emotions bubble up into a tear. She flashed back to all the times Inuyasha scolded her, yelled at her, have had to rescue her... How he'd forget about her instantly as soon as Kikyo appeared or was even mentioned... More tears stood at the edge of lids and lashes.

"Why do you love him?" Sesshomaru sighed as he looked upward. He could smell her tears.

"I hate him! I don't love him, I just need help getting the shards. I mean, it's my fault and my responsibility. He's just an asset. He doesn't even say thank you!" Kagome rolled her eyes and looked up. The tears jumped down her face as she did. Sesshomaru reached over and wiped her cheeks. Her heart bubbled. "Thank you." She said quickly as she started wiping them herself.

"If you're not happy, then go home and stay home. Let him suffer without you." He said it so sweetly. You could hear his delight in the thought of Inuyasha struggling, but it was also caring. He cared about her.

"I can't. I'm actually sort of lost. Heh heh." Kagome's face was entirely red, the moon made sure he saw.

"I'll take you." He stood up gracefully.

"Oh, no, you don't hav-" He gently scooped her up into his arms. Kagome was cradled bridal style into his chest. The boa cushioned her face. It was like she was being carried by a fluffy nimbus cloud. She suddenly felt a wave of weakness, her body was in perfect comfort. Her eyelids began to close and before she knew it, she was asleep in his manly spiced pumpkin arms...

* * *

The Sun kissed Kagome's body awake. She opened her eyes slowly. She could hear a heartbeat, that wasn't hers. It was calm yet strong, like controlled lightning in a bottle. It put her at ease. She look up at Sesshomaru's face. He was asleep, still holding her like he was last night. She stayed very still, but look around. They were back home, in her room. Kagome began to blush. '_He carried me home and held me as I slept. Inuyasha has never done anything so thoughtful.'_

"Good morning." Sesshomaru was looking at her, their eyes met. Kagome felt her body get hot. A surge of electricity was quaking through her, but she remained still.

"You didn't have to do all this." Kagome started to blush. She wanted to bury her face into her pillow, but that would mean cuddling into his chest more. That thought made her crimson.

"It was no trouble. I didn't want you to awaken while trying to put you into your bed, so holding you was the most logical answer." He gently sat Kagome up on his lap. His face close to hers. He continued to stare into her eyes, as if he were looking for something. Their gaze was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Kagome? May I come in?" Her mother chirped. Kagome slowly stood up and walked over to the door. She touched the doorknob and looked back. Sesshomaru hadn't moved. She opened the door with a smile. '_Inuyasha would have left...'_

_"_Good morning mom!" Kagome smiled as she let her mother enter her room. "Oh this is Se-"

"Sesshomaru, good morning!" She walked over and hugged him. Sesshomaru bowed his head respectfully and hugged her back.

"Good morning." His voice was so calming. Kagome couldn't believe her eyes. Sesshomaru, in her bedroom, being nice to her mother, having interaction skills beyond Inuyasha, and smiling in conversation with her mother... '_Is there a gas leak in here?_' She thought to herself.

"I ran a bath for you. Here's your towels." Her mother handed him fresh warm towels and ushered him into the bathroom. "I'll wash your clothes, here are some pajamas, they were my grandfather's when he was younger." Sesshomaru thanked her and closed the bathroom door. Her mother walked back to Kagome with a wide smile.

"Mom how did you know Sesshomaru already?" Kagome asked as her mother began sweeping the hallway floor.

"Oh you were knocked out, Sweety. He brought you home cradled like a baby. _*Sigh* _You looked so precious." Her mom eyes went dreamy, she was flash-backing to when Kagome was a baby.

"So wait, he came through the front the door?" Kagome was so used to Inuyasha sneaking them through her bedroom window, and surprising her mother in the morning. Her mother would always get irritated, she hated not being prepared for Kagome's return and a guest.

"Yes, Kagome. He introduced himself and I showed him to your room. He's such a sweetheart, I tried to get him to lay down, but he insisted on holding you all night." Kagome could hear her mother's approval of him. She never fully like Inuyasha, but Sesshomaru... Her mother has a new favorite.

"Oh..." Kagome started blushing again. Her mother smiled and kissed her cheek.

"I really like this man. He cares for you." Her mother smiled gingerly and started to walk downstairs. "Tell Sesshomaru to hurry, breakfast will be ready in 5 minutes." Kagome was left in the hallway with a pink face. She shook it off and headed for the bathroom door.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome knocked on the door. '_Well the door is unlocked..._' She cracked the door open. "May I come in?"

"Yes. I'm done bathing." He called out.

"That was quick. My mother said brea-" Kagome was stunned. There he was. Steam silhouetting around his naked form. She looked all over him, how could she not. He stood strongly staring back at her.

"Am I in your way?" He started to approach her. Kagome stepped back quickly, completely nervous and amazed. She ended up bumping the back of her head on the wall.

"Ouch." She said nervously and she closed her eyes in sudden pain. "Heh heh, I'll just get out of yo-" He was suddenly in front of her. He let her forehead rest on his chest as he searched through her scalp, making sure she wasn't injured. Kagome squinted her eyes open. She could see his penis. She closed her eyes tight and turn red. Only one thought echoed through her mind. '_He's not even hard._' Her imagination went wild, trying to imagine sex with him. _'Would it hurt?_' She tried to calm herself down, but was turning redder.

"Kagome." She jumped and look up Sesshomaru. "Are you alright? This is the third time your heart started racing. Tell me why." He looked down at her, their faces close again.

"I, errh... I..." Kagome got lost in his eyes again. She wanted to kiss him, so she did. His lips were so soft and full. She quickly pulled away.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. She held her head down.

"So is that why?" He said. She looked up to see him grinning. A wave of heat exploded through her body. He leaned down and kissed her again, passionately. He hugged her closer, one damp hand on her hip, one sliding up the back of her shirt. Kagome was overwhelmed with desire. Her breast were damp from his wet body. His tongue slid across to hers. She felt her arms slide around his neck. One of his hands slid up her thigh, he pulled it up toward him.

"SESSHOMARU! KAGOME!" Her mother was yelling up the stairs. "BREAKFAST IS READY!" They froze. Sesshomaru pulled away from her gently and kissed her forehead. He gathered his towels and pajamas and headed to her room. Kagome's heart was having a seizure. She had never felt anything like that before. Her body quivered and finally collapsed. She sat on the damp floor _which added on to her wetness_.

Sesshomaru walked past the bathroom door in her grandpa's old pajamas. Kagome's heart stopped. He continued walking and went downstairs. She could hear her little brother and grandfather squinting at him.

"YOU'RE NOT INUYASHA!" Her brother and grandfather boomed in unison.

"I know. I'm his older brother Sesshomaru." He said calmly. Her brother folded his arms and looked away.

"Well I won't befriend you until Inuyasha says you're ok." Sota squinted at him.

"Sota, be respectful. He brought your sister home safe and sound last night." Her mother interjected.

"Yeah, his one to Inuyasha's 500!" Sota argued.

"Enough, Sota. You are being too harsh, just get to know him." Her mother said while placing plates of food across the the table.

Kagome sighed. She was so glad her mother was down there. She calmed down and began removing her clothes. She need a hot bath after the morning she had...

* * *

Kagome's thoughts were swirling around as she scrubbed herself on autopilot. She thought about the fight between Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, when they both went after the Tessaiga. How vicious they were toward each other. She frowned. If Inuyasha came here to apologize and saw Sesshomaru at the diner table... All Hell would break loose... Kagome sighed to herself. '_What am I doing?_' She sunk deeper into the water. She looked over to the door and started blushing. She flashed back to her and Sesshomaru. She had never felt such intense yearning to... Fuck... Her mind was already in mid-climax with Sesshomaru pushing deep inside her. She felt her body shake at the though of his power. She could almost feel his hot body on top of hers. Their bodies entwined in a passionate, lustful embrace. Kagome couldn't even understand her desire for him. He's a monster... He almost had her killed whenever him and Inuyasha would fight. He's mean and inconsiderate... Kagome was trying so hard to convince herself that he was bad news, but one thought popped up that surprised. '_What if, this entire time, he was fighting to have me?_'

Kagome jump out of the tub. '_No way. You're being idiotic. Sesshomaru doesn't care. He was just being nice. THAT'S ALL._' She grabbed her towel, dried off, and ran into her room to get dressed. She told herself to shutup and started smiling. She was walking downstairs in a soft baby blue dress as her nose smelled the aromas of her mother's home cooking.

"I hope theirs still some for me!" Kagome sang as she swung around the corner. "Mom what's for-" Kagome stopped at what she was seeing... If her fate was to drop dead instantly, now would be a great time...

* * *

_**Blew the dust off my keyboard for this lol**_

_**Tell me what you think? Any guesses? :D**_

_**Chapter 2 coming soon...**_


	2. Good morning Kagome

"I hope theirs still some for me!" Kagome sang as she swung around the corner. "Mom what's for-" Kagome stopped at what she was seeing... If her fate was to drop dead instantly, now would be a grate time... Kagome rolled her eyes. '_Why me. Seriously, WHY ME?' _Her nerves were shot and she couldn't stop inhaling nervously.

"Everything!" Her mother said cheerfully, totally unaware of what was wrong with the picture. The table steamed with fresh hot plates of food. Kagome looked around the table. Her grandpa was at the head of the table, like usual, with Sota to his left side, a spot for her mother to his right. Then there was her place next to her mother, and Sesshomaru next to it. The spot filled in front of her was nothing less than tragic.

"Good morning Kagome." Inuyasha said as he started fixing himself a plate. Kagome's eye twitched.

"Hi Inuyasha." She lightly laughed and was finally able exhale. Her sat between her mother and Sesshomaru with Inuyasha staring daggers at Sesshomaru. Fortunately, it seem everyone was completely dense to the thickness in the air. That partially revealed her, but she knew they, well Inuyasha was a ticking time bomb.

"Well Inuyasha, you never told us you had a brother." Her mother stated.

"Yeah, who is this guy Inuyasha? And why did he bring my sis back here AND NOT YOU?" Sota had an eyebrow raised and arms folded in disappointment.

"Well Kagome ran off into the forest! I told her to come back, but she was angry and told me to sit!" Inuyasha said as he frowned at Kagome.

"Kagome! How dare you leave Inuyasha like that!" Sota also frowned like Inuyasha was. Kagome rolled her eyes with irritation.

"Well thankfully Sesshomaru escorted her home." Her mother said softly.

"Wait just a minute. INUYASHA YOU LET MY GRAND DAUGHTER WALK ALONE IN THE FORREST?" Her grandpa boomed.

"Well Sesshomaru brought her here, that's all that matters." Her mother cut in. Kagome saw what her mom was doing. She was upset with Inuyasha, but she didn't need to scold him, grandpa would do that for her. Not only that, she's clearly showing Inuyasha that she approves of Sesshomaru. '_Well played mom..._' Kagome thought to herself.

"SHE STORMED OFF!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"I would never let Kagome walk alone in the forest." Sesshomaru said strongly. Everyone looked at him. Kagome blushed.

"Who asked you?!" Inuyasha grunted and folded him arms.

"Mom, the food is delicious!" Kagome tried to change the subject.

"Yes, this food is amazing." Sesshomaru added as he smiled at her. Inuyasha squinted at him and continued to eat. All had fallen quiet.

"Sota, I remember you mentioning your exam. How'd you do?" Her mother said. Sota began explaining how tough his test was. Kagome was listening, but she was distracted by Sesshomaru. He had leaned over to whisper to her.

"Thank you for letting me spend the night with you." He whispered into her ear. Kagome grinned and turned pink. She looked at him and smiled.

"I should be thanking you." She whispered back. It came out more flirtatiously than she intended. They quietly giggled together, which was interrupted by Inuyasha growling. Kagome's face went pale. '_Shit... He heard us...__'_

Sota looked over at Inuyasha. "See, even Inuyasha hates fractions!" Everyone laughed at the table.

"Yeah, I hate 'em too Sota." Inuyasha said sharply while staring at Sesshomaru. Kagome stiffened, as Sesshomaru began to eat again. Sota continue about his test as the brothers ate viciously at each other. Kagome tried to ignore them, well Inuyasha. He looked like a savage eating. She really had to fight looking back at Sesshomaru. He looked sexy eating.

"I still scored a B+ though!" Sota concluded. The table cheered for him and it became quiet again.

"So Sesshomaru, how long will you be staying with us?" Her mother said, out of the blue. '_Damn, she good._' Kagome thought to herself. Her mother usually asks when Inuyasha was leaving. Kagome shook her head stiffly.

"Well Kagome promised to show me her world today." He answered. A tsunami, hurricane, and lightning strike all at once would have been better than the situation Kagome was now in. She laughed nervously in agreement to him.

"Oh, well that's lovely! I'll have diner prepared for all of us! Inuyasha are you going back home?" Her mother was excited to have Sesshomaru over the whole day.

"How about I join your guys." Inuyasha grinned at Sesshomaru. He glared back at him.

"Sure. That ok with you Kagome?" Sesshomaru placed a hand on hers. Kagome blushed all over again.

"Well Inuyasha you've been through the city before, let Sesshomaru enjoy his time here with Kagome! Don't you have to fight back in your time anyway?" Her grandpa said while wagging a finger at Inuyasha.

"Wait WHAT? Why can't I go?!" Inuyasha boomed.

"Inuyasha should be able to go!" Sota added while thrusting a fist into the air. Sesshomaru, still holding Kagome's hand looked at her and grinned seductively. She wasn't sure if was happy about what her grandpa had said or if he was mentally undressing her. Either way she was fine with it.

"Well fine, I didn't even want to go anyway!" Inuyasha scoffed.

"Oh well good, we'll just go together." Sesshomaru smiled while staring into Kagome's eyes.

"I'm out of here!" Inuyasha stood abruptly. "Thank you for the food Mrs. Higurashi."

"I'm with you Inuyasha!" Sota followed him out of the dining room.

"I'll still save you a plate if you decide to come back!" Her mother shouted after him.

"Thank you." He said before exiting the house with Sota right behind him.

"Well Sesshomaru, I have some casual clothes for you, to help you blend a little while you two are out." Her mother stood and went to retrieve the clothes from upstairs.

"Well I must say, you are quite a young man Sesshomaru." Her grandpa stood and looked at him with approval. "Protect my granddaughter and you'll forever be welcomed into our house." With that he walked away into the living room.

"I'm sorry." Sesshomaru said. They were alone in the dining room. Kagome looked at him surprised, more so confused. "I shouldn't have put you in such a position, just to spite Inuyasha. I'll leave as soon as my clothes are done drying." He looked at her sincerely. Kagome felt warm.

"Well after all of that, I was looking forward to it actually." Kagome said while playing with her hair nervously.

"Here you go." Her mother returned with a solid blue shirt, boxer breifs, and jeans. "I'll bring you socks and shoes after you're dressed." She began cleaning the table of dirty dishes.

"What are these for?" Sesshomaru held up the boxer briefs. Kagome giggled.

"Come on I'll help you." Kagome stood and led him upstairs, back to her room. She grabbed the boxer briefs and held them up. "These are like a mini pair of pants. Put these on first. Make sure the hole is in the front." Kagome lightly blushed as she turned around. She could hear his clothes hitting the floor. Her body became anxious.

"Is this correct." Sesshomaru looked down, completely confused. Kagome's face went red. He had them on correctly, but his penis was hanging out. Kagome turn back around. '_He's not even hard..._'

"Uhm, tuck it inside the boxer briefs. It's not suppose to be exposed." She said nervously.

"Is this correct now?" Sesshomaru was now properly in his boxer briefs, looking like a Calvin Klein model. Kagome's cheeks relaxed to a soft strawberry.

"Yeah, now the pants." She handed then to him. He put them on and stood there with them unbutton and unzipped.

"Alright, what's next?"

"Wait." Kagome smiled. she stood in front of him and started to zip up his pants. Her hands were shaking. She was fighting her body's urge to reach down and grope his dick. Her face slowly brightened to a hot red and she took a deep breath. She buttoned the top button as he grabbed her hands.

"I can hear your heart racing again." He lifted her hands to his lips. "Tell me what has you so hot and bothered." He kissed her pale knuckles. Kagome was having the quietest asthma known to man. "Well?" He scooped her chin upward. His lips were centimeters away from her lips. "Tell me."

"I... You... You make me nervous." She whispered. Her body leaned forward for a kiss. '_Hmm... Those lips..._' She quickly wrapped her arms around him. She could feel him smiling. She recoiled and looked at him. His eyes were piercing through hers. It was like he could read her thoughts. He knew she loved his lips. He knew she was intimidated by him. He knew everything.

"Tell me what you want, Kagome." He whispered. Kagome's heart swelled. She couldn't believe what she was about to say.

"You." She almost choked on her words. "I want you." Their eyes were glued to each other. She felt like time had frozen. He pulled her in for a tight hug. She could feel him sniffing her hair.

"Remember when I took you from Inuyasha? And I avoided you the entire time?" Sesshomaru hugged her tighter.

"Yes." She squeaked. She remembered he hissed at her when she tried to get closed to him. She felt her heart shrink. She felt a rejection about to happen.

"I did that because I had an erection and I couldn't control it." Kagome turned to stone as she felt his erection throbbing into to at that very moment. "I have always wanted you, but Inuyasha had you. That's why I hate him so much. He had you and I didn't." Sesshomaru scooped her chin upward again and kissed her. Kagome felt like her body was going to explode. She felt her hands rub across his back, his muscles felt like mountains. She could help but shutter at his power. Her lungs felt swollen and full of hot air. "I have always wanted you. I just didn't know how to tell you." He pulled away from her and kissed her again. He picked up the shirt on the bed. "Now what do I do with this?"

"Oh... Uhm... I'll help you. It's a shirt." Kagome quickly recovered and started pulling the shirt over him. His head popped out. He pulled his arms out accordingly. She tugged the shirt and pulled it down across his chest. '_2... 4... 6.. and 8... All abs are covered..._' She blushed again. He reached back and pulled his hair from out the inside of his shirt.

"I think your mom really likes me." He smiled.

"What makes you say that?" Kagome giggled.

"We been in here for a while and she hasn't come to check on us... And she just so happen to pick a blue shirt that matches your dress." He stood and started walking to the door. Kagome smiled to herself and followed him out.

"I guess you're right." She whispered.

They both walked downstairs. Her mother hand them clean socks and shoes. They thank her and walk outside.

"We'll be back soon mom!" Kagome shouted over her shoulder.

"See you two later!" She waved back.

"See, she loves us together." Sesshomaru grinned.

"OH whatever, my mom is nice to everyone!" Kagome said. They continued walking. The walked past the shrine that contained the well. Kagome felt a pang of guilt. Her footsteps slowed as she stared at it. She couldn't help but wonder what the others, mainly Inuyasha, were doing.

"Did you want to go see him?" Sesshomaru questioned without looking at her. He knew she still felt bad for his ignorant brother.

"Hm... No! I promised to show you my world remember!?" Kagome chirped as she pulled him forward, full of energy. '_I won't let Inuyasha bring down my whole day. Besides, Sesshomaru is here for me..._' Sesshomaru smiled as he glanced at the well one last time. He knew they were being watched...

* * *

_**Well alrighty, I'll be back soon with Chapter 3!**_

_**Tell me what you think, give guesses about who you think is watching... lol**_

_**:D**_


	3. I'll show you my world!

Sango, Shippo, and Miroku all quietly watched Sesshomaru and Kagome quietly from the crack of the partially open door of the shrine. Inuyasha sat quietly on the edge of the opening of the well.

"See I told you guys." Inuyasha said angrily. He sat with his nose turned up, facing the wall.

"I don't get it. What does Sesshomaru want with Kagome?" Shippo walked over to Inuyasha completely confused. "Has Kagome forgotten about how scary he is?"

"Hmph, who cares." Inuyasha wrinkled up his face.

"Obviously you, Inuyasha." Shippo said flatly. He winced back, but Inuyasha didn't reach to hit him.

"Let's just go." Inuyasha growled.

"You're just gonna leave them alone together?!" Sango looked at Inuyasha with worry. "You should bring her back."

"I agree with Inuyasha. Kagome is a lovely young lady and she can make her own decisions." Miroku said as he sat at the edge of the well next to Inuyasha. Sango rolled her eyes.

"I think Sango is right. Inuyasha should bring her back." Shippo chirped.

"Everyone just drop it." Inuyasha said flatly. "Look you can stand there peeking all day, but I'm going back home."

"It's alright, Inuyasha. We all should return home." Miroku motioned for them to follow. Shippo hopped onto Miroku's shoulder as he followed Inuyasha into the well. Sango looked over her shoulder again at the shrine door. '_I don't trust any of this. Be safe Kagome._' She thought to herself as she joined the others down the well.

* * *

The sky a bright blue with fat clouds drifting across it. Sky scrapers reached to touch the pearl white clouds, the windows glossed with reflections of other builds. The sidewalks were full of people. Mothers with children, students with friends, business men power walking while yelling into cell phones. People causally walked past Kagome and Sesshomaru. Some people looked at him weirdly.

"Oh come here." Kagome stepped in from of him. She pulled a tiny comb out of her bag. She started combing his bangs over his periwinkle moon. She smoothed it down. "That's a bit better."

"What's wrong with my hair?" Sesshomaru frowned. He looked back at everyone who look at him so oddly. He kept his composure as Kagome fiddled with his hair.

"Nothing. Your facial markings, no normal person has them. Well, unless their fake and it's a special occasion." Kagome giggled and held his hand. To her surprise he let go.

"I will not hide anything from anyone. I am proud of my markings." He stood strong and began walking, as he pushed his bangs back to it's original place. Kagome was left in awe of him and followed.

"Sesshomaru STOP!" Kagome yelled ahead. "You can't cross that street yet!" She reached and pulled him back. "Wait for the sign to change. If you go, the car will hit you."

"They look inferior to me. I'm still faster, a battle between me and them would be easy, though I am outnumbered." His eyes narrowed at each passing vehicle.

"No Sesshomaru. There are people in them. They're called cars."

"I'm surprised you and Inuyasha haven't freed any of them."

"No. It's transportation. The car is an inanimate object that moves people from one place to another. One person directs the vehicle while, depending on the size, other people sit inside with them. These lights tell the driver whether to stop, slow down, or go." Kagome pointed and showed him the signs. He looked at them with surprise.

"I understand." He nodded stiffly.

"Yeah!" Kagome smiled.

"They're iron horses. Mobile, yet not alive. Battling them would be pointless." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes again. "I don't trust them, or their _drivers_." He turned to Kagome who was laughing.

"It's fine. We'll just walk for now." She grabbed his hand again and led him to a bakery. This time he didn't let go.

They entered a bakery. Sesshomaru gave a slight smile of approval. Kagome smile back as they waited in line.

"What are we doing?" He looked around the small business. There some people sitting at tables eating. His eyes narrowed at a little girl who reminded him of Rin.

"We're waiting in line for fresh bread." Kagome looked around and knew who he was looking at. She held his hand and he tighten his grip.

"I don't wait." He stated as he pushed past the 2 people in front of them. "Fresh bread. 2 Loafs." He demanded.

"Hey you can't cut!" One guy shouted while jabbing a finger into Sesshomaru's back. Kagome flung herself in between the two.

"I'm sorry, he's not from around here!" Kagome pleaded as she tried to usher Sesshomaru out of the bakery. "Let's go!" She tugged on his arm with no progress.

"I already place the order." Sesshomaru said flatly. "Besides, his attack was feeble." Kagome turned pink with embarrassment. She turn to the cashier who, to her surprise, was staring dreamily at Sesshomaru.

"Sir, your loafs will be finished in 10 minutes. Feel free to wait over there, I'll bring them to you." She said while batting her lashes, totally ignoring the protest of the other 2 customers.

"Well thank you so much, my boyfriend can be aggressive." Kagome spat at the cashier as she grabbed his arm and ushered him to the area labeled "Pick-Up". Kagome was heated with jealousy. '_How dare she look at him like that with me standing right there! He's min- Erh... He's not, but she doesn't know that. What if we were a couple?! She's so slutty, Sesshomaru would never settle for such behavior._' Kagome began to tap her foot impatiently. Sesshomaru looked down at her with a smile. '_She better keep her googly eyes to herself! She's lucky I don't have a sacred arrow, I'd nail her to a wall!_'

"Kagome." She looked up to lock eyes with Sesshomaru. He scooped up her chin and kissed her. It was like he sucked all the anger out of her. She had to stand on the tips of her toes to keep the kiss going, but he slowly pulled away. Over her shoulder was a jealous cashier holding their steaming loafs of bread.

"Your order of plain fresh loafs of bread." The cashier said dryly. Kagome grinned as she reached through her pocket for cash. She gave her exact change and snatched the bag from her.

"Oh thank you so much." Kagome flipped her hair, grabbed Sesshomaru's hand and exited the bakery. The were back outside on the sidewalk with a mob of people moving toward them. She handed Sesshomaru the paper bag of warm bread. "We'll take this home and then we'll go to the amusement park." They held hands as the walked back to her house.

* * *

As soon as Inuyasha and the other returned to the Feudal Era, they were welcomed back by a previously bored Kirara. She purred as she returned to the arms of her owner.

"Hi Kirara." Sango cradled her lovingly. "Anything happen while we were gone?" Kirara then started to fiercely scratch her ear. Then out popped Myoga. He immediately jumped and flew to Inuyasha.

"Lord Inuyasha!" He shouted as he landed on Inuyasha's chin. Like always, Inuyasha slapped him flat before he could suck any blood. "I see you are angry, my lord."

"Oh, no. Inuyasha is just tired from fighting." Miroku chimed in, trying to keep the subject off of Kagome.

"Well, I thought it might interest you that Sesshomaru is missing. He's not with his human child and servant." Myoga jumped back onto Kirara.

"He's not missing." Inuyasha hissed as he turned sharply to walk away.

"You know where Master Sesshomaru is?!" Everyone turned around to see Rin and Jaken followed by A-Un. "Tell us what you've done with Master Sesshomaru, Inuyasha!" Rin demanded. She had her fist balled up, like she was going to fight him.

"That's right, Inuyasha! You tell us where he is or else!" Jaken stood next to her defensively.

"Or else what?!" Inuyasha glared at Jaken, who quivered and stepped back.

"Just tell us!" Jaken yelled over Rin's shoulder.

"He's not here, if you haven't notice." Inuyasha spat over his shoulder as he started to walk away from the crowd. Inuyasha disappeared into the trees toward the village.

"Where is he going?" Jaken shouted.

"It doesn't matter. What Inuyasha said is true. He isn't here." Miroku stated coldly as he followed in Inuyasha's path.

"Lies! Me and A-Un smell his sent ending here!" Jaken shouted after him.

"Miroku?" Sango called after him. She started after him but Rin tugged on her arm.

"Please tell me where he is." Rin's eyes were glossed with worry.

"He's with Kagome in her time. They'll both be back soon." Sango knelled in front of her and made eye contact. Rin's face lit up.

"They're on a date then?!" She chirped while she clasped her hands together in delight. "How wonderful! I'll prepare a bouquet for Kagome!" Rin wiggled with excitement.

"They're not on a date... Are they?" Shippo interjected, looking at Sango for confirmation.

"I'm not sure it's like that exactly." Sango tried to laugh the thought off while kicking herself for even telling Rin where he really was.

"That's ridiculous!" Jaken turned around and grabbed the reigns of A-Un. "Let's go Rin. We'll just wait nearby for Master Sesshomaru." He and A-Un started to walk back from where they came. Rin giggled and danced around.

"Coming Master Jaken!" She sang as she started picking flowers. Some yellow daisies, tiny white flowers, and some lavender flowers.

"Hurry up Rin!" Jaken shouted. The little girl quickly picked more flowers and disappeared after him into the bushes.

"Well I guess we shout catch up with the others." Sango stood and stretched. She started walking away from the well.

"Sounds good to me! I'm hungry!" Shippo cheered as he ran ahead. Kirara started to chase him, but looked back to see Sango hesitating. Kirara chirped and meowed.

"I'm coming Kirara." Sango said quickly. She couldn't stop looking back at the well.

* * *

"Thanks for getting the bread you two." Her mother said sweetly as the walked out the door.

"We're going to the amusement park and then we'll be back for supper!" Kagome waved.

"Have fun you two!" Her mother smiled so lovingly as she closed the front door.

"So about this amusement park..." Sesshomaru looked at Kagome. "What exactly is it?"

"It's a fun place for people to hang out. There are rides, games, and snacks there. It's fun, I promise."

"I trust you, Kagome." She became still and her cheeks heated into a pink. He grabbed her hand. "I'm ready to go whenever you are." He smiled down at her.

"Hmkay." Kagome squeaked as started feeling bashful. The held hands the entire trip to the park. They arrived at the entrance with kids screaming and yelling with glee. Parents followed as their children let them to other booths for games. Teenagers all walked together in groups, eating and laughing. Sesshomaru's grip tighten on Kagome's hands. He could hear people screaming and crying in fear.

"It's just a roller-coaster, nothing is attacking here." Kagome touched his now relaxed shoulder.

"Ah, how... Amusing..." Kagome giggled and led him to the ticket booth. She paid for two tickets and they walked in together, still holding hands. They rode a roller-coaster. Kagome screamed with bliss as they dropped down the hill at full speed. After the ride, Kagome look at Sesshomaru.

"Did you like the ride?" Kagome looked at the monitor behind him. There were pictures displaying on-ride photos. Theirs popped up. Kagome eye were squeezed shut and she was in mid-scream. Sesshomaru, on the other hand, was sitting calmly with his arms crossed. His face unfazed. Kagome bursted out laughing. "You didn't even squint!" She walked over between giggles and paid the attendant for a copy of the picture. He handed her two little key chains with a receipt. She tucked on into her purse and handed the other to Sesshomaru. "Here."

"This is us?" He looked at it closely, inspecting it.

"It's a picture of us, that's all. I promise it's not cursed or anything." She smiled. He nodded and placed it into his pocket.

"I'll cherish this item. Shall we do something else to _amuse _ourselves." He looked around. The whack-a-mole booth caught his attention.

"You want to play that game?!" She looked where he was looking. "We can go if you want."

"I would like that." They walked over to the booth. Sesshomaru watch as the little boy before him played to the best of his ability. He scored 45 points and was given a mini teddy bear. The little boy cheered and handed the bear to his baby sister. The mother then took his hand and ushered them toward the food court. Sesshomaru was up next.

"Do you understand the game?" Kagome watched at Sesshomaru held the hammer with an upset face.

"Yes, but this weapon is pathetic." He narrowed his eyes at the attendant. "I want a suitable weapon."

"That's all we have bro." The attendant replied nonchalantly.

"No, you use this so you don't break it, remember it's a game not a battle." Kagome pointed to the timer. "You have 60 seconds to score points." Sesshomaru nodded.

"If you can beat the high score of 108, then you can take home this!" The attendant pulled down a giant stuffed lemur. Kagome squealed like a little girl.

"IT'S SO CUTE! I WANT IT!" Kagome wiggled excitedly. Sesshomaru took note.

"Start the game." He said seriously. He stood over the machine and began whacking each mole as they popped up. He scored 78 points with 40 seconds left. The attendant couldn't believe his eye. Sesshomaru was fast and punctual enough to strike each and every mole that rose upward. 99 points with 11 seconds left. The timer began to countdown out loud. **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... ONE**! The machine sounded alarms and announced a new high score.

"Winner! With a score of 125 points!" Shouted the attendant. "You get the mega prize and on medium prize."

"That little gray animal. What it is?" Sesshomaru pointed.

"The hippo?" The attendant handed it to him.

"I think Rin would like that." Kagome knew what he was thinking.

"Then we'll take it." He said as he handed Kagome the little hippo. He grabbed the giant lemur. Kagome smiled at him.

"Wait we should get something for Jaken!" Kagome looked up at him.

"No." Sesshomaru said flatly.

"You're so mean." She giggled while shaking her head. "Let's get a funnel cake!"

"That sounds hazardous." Sesshomaru squinted.

"No no, it's delicious!" Kagome laughed and led him to another booth. It emitted an aroma similar to the bakery. Kagome paid for a funnel cake and sat an empty table. A little girl walked past and started to cry to her mother.

"I want my face painted like his mommy!" The mother ignored her fussing daughter and continued to pull her along. Kagome giggled as Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

"Here." Kagome ripped off a piece and handed it to him. He leaned across the table, and before she even realized it, her fingers were in his mouth. He licked and sucked the food from between her fingers and slowly let them slide out. _'__Ok now that was sexy! Don't lie to yourself Kagome. You want him!_'

"Sweet. I like it." He smiled at her seductively. '_Look at those eyes. HE WANTS YOU TOO! Make it happen already!' _Kagome turned red. She looked at her hand and back at him. '_Do it.__' _She licked her fingers, since he missed some of the sugar. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and grinned. They finished the funnel cake as they gave each other dirty looks. '_He brings out the worst in me.' _Kagome thought to herself. '_Oh no, Kagome. You know that you are a freak deep down. He was sexy enough to bring it out._' Kagome stood abruptly._  
_

"I need to use the restroom. I'll be right back." She quickly walked into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She didn't see her reflection. She saw herself taking it from behind from Sesshomaru. Kagome shook her red face. "Get it together Kagome." She said to herself. She inhaled deeply and exited the bathroom. She walked back over to Sesshomaru and grabbed his hand. "Let's go home."

They walked back to Kagome's house. Her mother cheered when she saw the stuffed animals. The family sat together and ate diner. Sesshomaru showed her mother the key chain they brought. Everyone at the table was so happy. Kagome couldn't believe her eyes. It made her heart swell.

"Oh, Kagome, this is for Inuyasha." Her mother handed her a large container. "Make sure he gets it ok?" She smiled. Kagome felt that same pang of guilt from earlier.

"We should take it to him now." Kagome stood and waited for Sesshomaru to follow. The walked together in silence outside toward the shrine. Kagome held the container with care.

"You're troubled." Sesshomaru stated quietly.

"No, I just want to get this over with." She mumbled back. "Wait here." She jumped into the well alone. Sesshomaru stood over the well and watched her float through time and then sudden blackness. Kagome popped out of the well. The sun was setting.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs.

Inuyasha jumped up.

"Kagome?" He ran out of the shed.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku called out. Everyone watched at the dog demon flew as fast as he could toward the well. "I guess Kagome is finally back." Miroku sat back down calmly.

"Good, I miss Kagome." Shippo smiled. Sango wordlessly nodded. She was still worried.

Inuyasha bolted full speed toward the well. His feet struck a branch of each tree as he jumped and flew through the air. He finally was close and landed on the grass gracefully. His heart became heavy. He walked up the well and picked up the container. He could smell that she was just here. Inuyasha sat down next to the well with a heavy heart. He leaned his head against the wooden wall.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

* * *

**_Sorry to cliff hang again... NOT ;)_**

**_Tell me your thoughts please, be honest c:_**

**_Warning: Next chapter... It brings reason to the rating... Heh heh..._**


	4. Did You Mean It?

After about 2 minutes Kagome returned to her time. Sesshomaru pulled her out of the well and placed her on her feet gently. They walked away from the shrine in silence. The sun was finally kissing the other side of the Earth. The sky was blackened indigo. She thought about her night with Sesshomaru. _He was so warm_.

"Did you mean it?" Sesshomaru had stopped walking. He looked at her like he did the other night. His golden pupils scanned for an answer. "Back at the bakery." He walked up to her. "Tell me."

"Uhm, mean what?" She turned a soft pink. _Damn_.

"You called me your boyfriend. According to Rin, that's an important title that states to others that we're a couple in which to be married." He looked at her intensely. He was looking into her eyes, into her thoughts.

"Well that's not exactly what it means..." Kagome began to play with a charcoal lock nervously as she turned redder. "I was just... The cashier was looking at you and I had to make her stop."

"Oh." Sesshomaru said flatly. He stepped past her and continued toward her home. "You were jealous." He grinned over his shoulder. Kagome, still red, followed after him.

"Was not! She was just annoying!" She shouted after him. He laughed at her.

"Right, Kagome." He shook his head. She loved how he said her name. '_Kagome_.'

They reentered the Higurashi household. Sesshomaru and Kagome rejoined her family and finished the meal her mother prepared. They went around the table, telling each other about their day. Her mother's garden was ransacked by adorable baby jack-rabbits. Sota stood up to a bully and saved his friend from being attacked. His teachers rewarded him with a certificate. Everyone passed it around the table. Grandpa started telling stories about their Higurashi inheritance. Afterwards, Kagome and her mother cleaned the table. Sota glared at Sesshomaru and ran up to his room with Grandpa following him up.

"Sesshomaru, you head to bed. There are pajamas on Kagome's bed." Her mother smiled at him warmly. He thanked her and went upstairs. Kagome cleaned the dishes as her mother wiped the table.

"Go to bed, Kagome. I'll finish up here." Her mother kissed her forehead and shooed her up the stairs. Kagome quietly entered her room. Sesshomaru sat on her bed, back against the wall, sitting on her pillow with his legs crossed. His face was so relaxed, his eyes were closed so gently. Kagome smiled to herself. She quietly changed into her silk nightgown. Since Sesshomaru was sitting at the head of the bed, she climbed into his lap. He slowly opened his eyes and cradled her.

Her face turned pink as he kissed her forehead. She looked up into his eyes and there it was again. She saw the desire and passion fluctuating in his eyes. It was like he was fighting his inner feelings. He was losing. He moved closer to Kagome, toward her lips again. She could feel him sitting her upward to himself as his tongue softly pushed past her lips. His arms snaked around her waist tightly, refusing to let her go. Their kiss was more active than the others. His tongue explored her mouth and hers did the same. Her hands framed his head, fingers kissing through his hair and across his ears. His hands swept over her back and sides. Kagome's body radiated heat and her heart started pumping. She pulled away far enough for only their lips to be touching. She laid herself down, letting him lay lightly on top of her without breaking the kiss.

"Kagome." He whispered between breaths of kissing her. His hand trailed up her gown. His finger tips tickled across her hip and along her side. He was wordlessly asking for permission. Kagome was quivering. The kissing and touching had her going ecstatic. She couldn't think straight. Her face turned red with... Anticipation... She reached down for his shirt, letting her finger tips slide along his sides as she pulled it upward. He exhaled sharply as their stomachs touched. His hands moved up even farther, he stopped at her rib cage.

"Don't stop." Kagome sighed, surprised at herself. It was the first time she admitted that she wanted him out loud. His hand slid up farther and stopped right under her breast. She could feel his finger tip brushing against it. Every touch sent electricity through her body that made her toes wiggle and her heart beat faster. His kisses moved from her lips to her neck. She moaned out loud sharply and tried to inhale it back in. He sucked directly on her neck muscle. Her skin rippled with pleasure. He sat upward suddenly. He pulled his shirt off slowly. Kagome watched him intensely. His torso flexed as he raised his arms. His topless body hovered over her. His gaze scanned her body. Her gown was hiked up, her panties exposed... And wet. He smiled. She inhaled deeply. He backed off the bed and walked to door. '_Click_'. He came back and stood at the end of the bed. He knelled down and began to kiss her foot. He worked his way up one leg to her knee, then moved back down to kiss up the other leg. Her heart rate rose and dropped again. She could barley handle the teasing. Her heart stopped. He was tugging off her underwear. He slowly removed them off each leg and threw it over his shoulder. Kagome softly pressed her thighs together. His hands swipe up her thighs and slowly pried them apart. Kagome gripped the bed unknown of what was going to happen next.

"Beautiful." He hummed to himself. She was pink and glossed to perfection. His tongue slid across her clit. Kagome hiccuped, she never felt such a strong sensation course through her entire body. Muscles she never really felt before contracted and expanded. Her thighs flexed. Her breathing became heavy. His tongue swam across her wet_ lips_. Her eyes rolled back with pleasure and she quietly moaned. Her toes curled as he started sucking out her _nectar_. She arched her back as his hands slid around her legs, across her stomach, slowly gliding upon her breast. His fingers circled her erect nipples as he continued to massage her clit with his tongue. Kagome's body welled up with an intense heat. The more he licked, it intensified. Her breathing picked up. Her body started twitch and stiffen. The sensation felt like it was at it's peak and Kagome moaned out as her body released a lightning-like wave of pleasure. Her body relaxed, as her breathing slowed. She was out of breath while her heart continued to pump. Sesshomaru slowly started kissing his way up her stomach. His cheeks were layered with her _honey_. He licked his lips, he loved how she tasted. The tip of his tongue played with her nipple while he pinched the other. His free hand helped him escape from his pants. He paused and looked at her.

"Should we keep going?" He whispered to her. Kagome was weak.

"I... I don't know." She whispered back. He crawled on top of her.

"Well I need an answer." He said playfully as he licked around her ear. Kagome tighten up again. It drove her wild. She moaned as her eyes rolled around in bliss. She grabbed his silver-white locks.

"Yes."

* * *

"_**IRON REAPER SOUL STEALER!**_" Inuyasha exploded through another spider demon. Miroku, Shippo, Kirara and Sango stood back as Inuyasha took on the 20 demon spiders on his own.

"Look at him go!" Shippo yelled as he watched Inuyasha claw flawlessly through another enemy.

"Yeah." Sango agreed.

"Take note, he hasn't even reached for the Tessaiga once." Miroku pointed out.

"Doesn't it seem like he's stronger too?" Sango added.

"Don't forget faster and angrier." Shippo said nervously.

"I wonder what's on his mind." Sango frowned as Inuyasha flew to the ground. He landed and cracked his knuckles.

"I told you guys I could handle it, go back to the village." Inuyasha yelled as he leaped up into a nearby tree.

"Wait, Inuyasha, where are you going." Shippo shouted.

"I'm in a fighting mood and I smell other demons nearby." He took off into the forest, leaving the others worried.

"Well, I guess we'll head back to the village and make sure everything is ok there." Miroku said evenly. Shippo nodded and started walking ahead with Kirara.

"It's good Inuyasha is channeling his anger into something productive." Shippo giggled.

"He doesn't really know how to express himself." Sango said flatly, shaking her head.

"He'll come around." Miroku said. "Besides, it's late, we should all go and rest." The others nodded in agreement and returned to the village.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait. I work night shift from 5:30pm-4am :P BUT that's only Tues - Friday! I'll be updating all weekend! Thoughts?**

**Sorry to cliff hang on Kagome and Sesshomaru lol ;)**

**_Thanks for the support:_  
thekitten420  
SlashLover93  
ilovechocolate1988  
InuandKaglove4Life  
xXAnimeChic101Xx  
LoveInTheBattleField  
nikkimb89  
shadow zombie  
Nathalie Shiffer  
Vocaloid Marmalade86  
DeeDeeCullenforevah  
I love Siberian tigers  
**

**I appreciate you all 3 *hugs* (If I forgot anyone them I'm sorry o.o)**


	5. I Trust You

"Yes." She inhaled deeply. He slid her night gown over her head. She laid fully exposed to him. She looked down nervously. She could he him bulging through his boxer briefs. She gulped with intimidation. He reached down and removed his last piece of clothing... And there it was... Kagome's eyes widened. _That's not going to fit_.

"You ok?" He asked, positioning himself to enter. She nodded nervously. "Just relax." He started to kiss her as he slid between her legs. She felt the tip touch _her_ and she braced for impact. He slowly let himself inside her. Kagome's lips parted and stretched. She tensed up, it was a little painful. He started kissing her neck again as she squeezed her eyes shut. She moaned out lightly. He continued to push into her deeper. She could feel his heart beat inside of her. "Kagome?" He looked into her eyes.

"Yeah." Her breathing picked up again nervously.

"Trust me." He looked into her eyes. She felt a wave of calm take over. She wasn't afraid anymore. She breathed in and out.

"I'm ready."

* * *

Inuyasha flew through the trees toward the river. He landed at the riverbed and scanned the area. _I know you're here__._ He sniffed the air and run along side the river. He finally saw her. _Kikyo_. She sat on a rock, somehow gracefully, with her feet in the water. Her soul carriers circled around her, giving her the most beautiful glow. Her eyes shifted from her reflection to him.

"Hello Inuyasha. I see you lied to your friends, so we won't be interrupted." She stared at him coldly.

"Kikyo." Inuyasha sighed.

"Why are you even coming to me?"

"I want to talk to you."

"About what exactly?"

"Us."

"That's in the past, Inuyasha."

"Not for me." He held his head down.

"You're only here because Kagome went home."

_Silence._

"That is true, but I knew she would follow me if she was here. She's gone home, so I'm here." Kikyo began to laugh at him.

"Inuyasha, I don't want any of your time if it's split between me and her."

"You always leave when she shows up! What else am I suppose to do?"

"You don't need her, Inuyasha. You've never asked if I would help you locate the shards."

"That's because I knew you wouldn't!" He shouted.

"When did I say that, Inuyasha?!"

"You didn't have to! You've pinned me to a tree, tried to kill me, and tried to drag me to hell with you. I'm sorry if I took that as a '_not interested_'!"

"You haven't changed at all..." She stood up and walked of the rock. She began to leave with her companions trailing behind her.

"Neither have you." He sighed to himself. He watched as her glow was swallowed up into the trees. Inuyasha stood still. _You don't need her, Inuyasha. _He looked up into the sky. The stars were scattered artfully. He thought back to when he found the lunch at the well with no Kagome. He felt that same wave of loneliness again. He climb into the tallest nearby tree. He could see the village. He leaned again the trunk with heavy lids. He was completely alone. _Again_.

* * *

The sun glowed brightly without a cloud to object. The sun rays warmed Kagome's body. Her eyes opened slowly. She was cuddled into Sesshomaru, whom was asleep on his back. The sun glowed around his face, adding attention to his long eye lashes. He was breathing deeply, still fast asleep. Kagome stared at him in amazement. She slowly moved off the bed, trying not to wake him. She stood with wobbly legs. She pressed her hand against the wall quietly as her thighs quivered. She managed to grab her towel and make it to the bathroom. She sat down on the toilet and began to pee. She almost moaned out loud at how good it felt. Her thighs were sticky and she felt sweaty. Her body was weak and slightly achy. She sighed deeply. She wiped herself slowly, her clit was still highly sensitive. She never realized how soft tissue was until now. She flushed and began to run a bath. The tub filled with hot water that filled the room with steam. She turn off the faucet and looked at herself in the mirror. She was glowing. She smiled and stepped into the tub, sinking in slowly. Her body vibrated with relaxation. She sunk into the water as she closed her eyes and replayed last night.

_"I'm ready." She sighed. Be began to thrust himself back and forth. He went slowly, making sure he wasn't hurting her. This wasn't sex for them. This was love. He increased his speed a bit faster. He could feel her tightening around him. Her eyes rolled around as her breathing sped up with his movements. He began to kiss on her neck as he sped up. Kagome's arms wrapped around his body. She couldn't think, everything felt unreal. It was like she was thrown into another world. They stayed in that embrace with him pumping for almost an hour. He finally slowed down and look at her face. Her expression was priceless. He kissed up to her ear. Kagome squeezed him tighter. H__er instinct kicked in. __She felt herself arch her back.__ Her legs wrapped around him. He let out a sexy grunt that made Kagome excited. He placed a hand on her hip and began to bury himself in her. She could hear her body forcing out juices, which turned her on even more._

Kagome was extremely still in the tub. Her eyes stared blankly at the wall. Her body started to quiver again. The steam in the room put her into a trance-like state as her mind took her back to last night. The only sound in the bathroom was a drop of water falling into the tub from the faucet and birds chirping around the small bathroom window.

_Sesshomaru kept up his pase. He watched as Kagome came repeatedly, her face making expressions of pleasure. They continued for hours. Holding each other as he entered her body repeatedly. They gripped each other in a passionate, hot embrace. His body was covered with sweat as he worked. He suddenly sped up, Kagome moaned higher. He was about to climax. She could feel him throbbing inside of her, this time more violently. He let another grunt and sighed as his hot semen flowed into her. Kagome felt it inside her, right before she came again. He rested his head into her neck. Their bodies relaxed into each other. Kagome weakly hugged his body and held him. He soon slid out of her slowly, and rolled to lay on his back back next to her. Kagome inhale deeply and cuddled into him. It took her seconds to fall asleep._

Kagome sighed heavily as she blushed and grabbed her wash cloth. She proceeded to bathe herself, then finished and dried herself off. She wrapped herself in her towel and walked to the mirror, where she wiped away the layered of mist and stared at herself. Her glow was brighter. _Maybe it's just the steam_. She quickly dried off and tip toed quietly back to her room. He was still asleep. She quietly dressed herself and went downstairs. Her mother greeted her with a forehead kiss.

"Kagome, you're up so early. Is everything alright?" Her mother was in the middle of preparing breakfast for the family.

"Yeah, I just woke up all of a sudden." Kagome smiled. She washed her hands and began to help her mother prepare breakfast.

"Well did you get enough sleep?" Her mother questioned. Kagome turned into a stone. _Did she hear us?!_

"Oh yeah, why do you ask?" She replied evenly. She kept her voice from sounding nervous.

"I'm just making sure, Kagome. You're usually a late sleeper." Her mother carried a stack of pancakes to the table and laid a napkin gently on top of it. "You sure alright Kagome? I can handle breakfast, you go back to sleep."

"No it's fine mom, really!" Kagome perked up. _Good. She's just being mom. You're in the clear._ She set the plates around the table with forks, spoons, and cups.

"Well ok." Her mother smiled. She added another stack of pancakes and a plate of cheese toast to the table. She paused and looked at her daughter. "Kagome. You're glowing."

"Heh heh what?!" Kagome walked away from her quickly. _Shit. I'm busted._

"Maybe you should get more rest." Her mother looked at her concerned. Kagome nervously laughed as Sesshomaru quietly came down the stairs.

"Good morning, Mrs. Higurashi. Kagome. You should get rest later, you were tossing and turning all night." He said sounding just concerned as her mother.

"Oh no, poor Kagome!" Her mother grabbed her hands. "You go ahead and eat first, then you can go rest for today." Her mother ushered her into her seat and fixed her a plate.

"I'll go wash up and join you ladies." Sesshomaru bowed and started up the stairs. Kagome looked after him. He looked over his shoulder and winked. Kagome felt a jolt course through her. The electricity was shorted with her mother coming up to her and feeling her forehead.

"Here Kagome, drink this tea. Oh you feel warm." Her mother busied herself into making sure Kagome wasn't sick. Sota eyed Sesshomaru and leaped down the stairs and smiled at his mother and sister.

"Food smells great mom!" He ran over and sat down. "Hey why does Kagome get to eat first?!" He stuck his tongue out at her.

"Your sister is feeling under the weather." Her mom said sadly.

"Mom, I'm fine! You and Sesshomaru are over reacting!" Kagome inwardly rolled her eyes. _Great, now mom is all worried__._ She shook her head and started eating.

"Yeah she looks fine to me! If anything she looks like she's glowing or something." Sota started fixing himself a plate. Kagome dropped her fork. _Great, even SOTA noticed? _Her grandpa soon entered the dining area. _Well, grandpa is always oblivious, there's no way he'll notic-_

"Kagome! You're glowing! What ails you my child!" He shouted while reaching for a small sack stashed in his pocket. "Take this Kagome! It'll get rid of whatever is causing you to glow like that!"

"Everybody I'm fine!" Kagome shook her head with embarrassment. _Damn it, Sesshomaru!_

"Hey sis, when is Inuyasha coming back?!" Sota asked with half a pancake in his mouth. Kagome became stiff.

"I'm not sure. With Sesshomaru here, he doesn't really have to." Kagome continued eating, stabbing at her pancakes.

"Well when are you and Sesshomaru going back?" Sota looked at her confused.

"Today actually." Sesshomaru entered with grace, his hair flawlessly waved around him. "We need to get back to the others. I'm sure Rin is worried about me." He causally sat down and started drinking a cup of water. Kagome looked at him flatly. _Really Sesshomaru? You're just going to sit there and act like nothing happened?! You're gonna just drink out that cup with your sexy lips, aren't you?!_

"I guess you're right." Kagome stood up. "I guess I should prepare to leave then." She quickly walked upstairs before anyone else could ask her a question.

She entered her room and started packing immediately. Grabbing her comb, brush, deodorant, soap, bug spray, and clothes. Her thoughts started to rattle around. What was she going to tell the others. Sesshomaru spent the past two days with her. She knew she'd blush at all the questions. _What would Inuyasha say?_ She started packing move viciously. _He shouldn't say anything, he's still chasing Kikyo anyway! _She grabbed her sleeping bag and made her way downstairs. She left her half packed bags near the door. She passed through the dining room and walked into the kitchen.

"Mom can you start packing some lunches for me and Sesshomaru?" Her mother was already in the middle of fixing a lunch, but it was all Inuyasha's favorites. Kagome became quiet. She watched her mother as she quickly pack everything into a container.

"You almost forgot about Inuyasha." She smiled and placed the heavy container in her hands. "Kagome, give Inuyasha another chance. I know he means well."_ Too late, mom_. Her mother hugged her and began making another container for Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru, your clothes are dry. I set them in the living room."

"Thank you, I greatly appreciate it." He gathered his clothes and went upstairs to change.

"Mom, thanks for everything. Sorry to leave in such a hurry."

"Kagome? I love you." Her mother hugged. "You promise me you'll be safe."

"I promise mom." Kagome smiled and kissed her mother's cheek. _Don't worry mom, I have Sesshomaru_. She helped her mother finish fixing the containers as Sesshomaru reappeared into the kitchen. His clothing glowed. He looked like a feudal era model, with a fluffy boa. Kagome felt a smile stretch across her face. He smiled back her warmly.

"Are you ready Kagome?" He was carrying her backpack.

"Uh yeah." She almost got lost in his eyes again.

"You two get going! And tell your brother I said hello Sesshomaru. I want you to give him his lunch." Her mother placed the container in his hands and shooed them past Sota and her Grandpa to the door. Sesshomaru nodded at her request.

"Well bye mom, bye Sota, bye grandpa!" Kagome shouted over her shoulder. Sesshomaru slipped on his shoes and opened the door.

"I enjoyed my time here. I am grateful you've opened your home to me. Thank you Mrs. Higurashi." He bowed.

"You are always welcome Sesshomaru." She waved.

"We'll be back soon!" Kagome waved as her mother closed the door.

They walked together, playfully bumping into each other. They smiled and walked slowly to the shrine. Kagome let out a sigh.

"What do you plan on saying about us?" Sesshomaru grabbed her hand. _Did he just say us?_

"Well, it's our business, not theirs. So there isn't anything to discuss." She held his hand tightly.

"I agree. We'll tell them I just wanted to see your world and I wasn't _amused_." He pulled her into his chest.

"Sesshomaru."

"Yes?"

"What are we?" Kagome kept her head down into his chest. She felt embarrassed about having to ask. I mean, she lost her virginity to him and she wasn't even sure if they were dating. She could feel tears welling up. She really wanted to be loved. She was so afraid of him rejecting her. She was even more afraid of being alone.

"I want all of you, yet I don't have it. I know you heart is still with him. I am willing to wait for you." He hugged her into his chest. Kagome sucked in tears and pulled away.

"You have all of me, I'm just scared. What will everyone say? How would we even make this work?!" Kagome shook her head, frustrated. He pulled her into him with a hug and a kiss. He pulled his lips away and looked down at her.

"Everything will be ok. I promise." He held her close to him. Kagome felt warm all over. She hugged him back.

"Ok, I trust you."

* * *

**And there we have it... It's almost time for Sesshomaru & Kagome to return to the past. Will there be a welcoming committee or an assembled attack of questions? Or maybe... A battle? Or maybe they'll just stay together with in Kagome's time... Or maybe someone unexpected will show up... heh heh that's right, worry my pretties!**

**I'll be up all night trying to add on as much as my little fingers can type!**

**Thanks for the support! Shout outs in the next chapter, I promise my loves 3 lol**

**GIVE GUESSES OF WHAT YOU THINK _MIGHT_ or _SHOULD_ HAPPEN! :D**


	6. He's Not My Keeper!

The shrine door creaked open as Sesshomaru and Kagome entered. Sesshomaru helped Kagome to edge of the well. They held hands and jumped in together. The well swallowed them up into a purple and black vortex that forced them into the feudal era. Sesshomaru held Kagome and effortlessly jumped out of the well. They landed and stood still for a minute. Sesshomaru pulled her closer. Everything was still. The trees hissed softly as the wind blew by. Birds sang while floating by. It seemed as if they were alone together, nothing else was happening, nothing else mattered. Kagome sighed deeply. She could stay frozen like this for-

"Lord Sesshomaru, you've returned!" Rin popped her head from the bushes and ran toward them. She carried a bouquet of flowers cradled in her little arms. "These are for you!" She handed Kagome the flowers with glossy eyes. She then ran and hugged Sesshomaru's leg.

"Where is Jaken, Rin?" He rested his hand on her head. Kagome, for a split second, saw Sesshomaru as a father. She couldn't help it. The way he looked with Rin on his leg. She felt herself smile.

"He's was right behin-"

"LORD SESSHOMARU! YOU'VE COME BACK!" Jaken struggled to fit through the bushes. "I'm so excited my Lord, I thought you deserted me with the human girl!" Jaken quickly looked at Kagome. "My Lord, may I ask why she's here?!"

"Enough Jaken. Take Rin and wait for me at the river." Sesshomaru commanded.

"Isn't Kagome coming with us?" Rin wined, her eyes wide.

"No, I have to go back to my friends." Kagome reached down and hugged the small girl. "I will promise to visit and I love the flowers."

"Ok..." Rin pouted as she started to go back to the river. "You shouldn't go back to Inuyasha! I think you and Lord Sesshomaru belong together!" She teased before pushing through the bushes.

"RIN HOW DARE YOU SAY SUCH THINGS!" Jaken chased after her and soon disappeared as well.

"Sorry about that." Sesshomaru said flatly.

"Is the Lord embarrassed?" Kagome teased as she started reaching through her bag. He grunted in response. "Here, make sure you give Rin her brand-new baby Hippo." She handed him the plush and smiled. "And the lunch! You have to deliver Inuyasha's, so don't forget, my mom will be upset." She handed him the containers and kissed his cheek. "Ok that's everything."

"No it isn't." He pulled her into him.

"What if Rin or Jaken are watch-" He kissed her. Wind swirled around as her body felt warm. She loved kissing him.

"They're not." He quickly let go and started for the river.

"When will I see you again?" She called after him. He turned around to look at her.

"Soon." He smiled. He turned back around and continued walking. Kagome watched him disappear into the trees. _Damn_. Kagome stood still for a bit. _Did that really just happen?_ She smiled to herself and picked up her bags. _Yes. Yes it did_. She started along the path toward the village with a pep in her step. She felt like the sun was smiling and shining just for her, with the bird tweeting with glee at her return. He spun around and sighed. She was falling in love. She made it to the village and made her way to the cottage along the river. She poked her head inside and smiled.

"Anybody miss me?" She sang.

"KAGOME!" Shippo dove toward her.

"Oh Shippo, I know you missed me." Kagome hugged him tightly.

"Kagome, I'm so glad you're back!" Sango greeted her with a hug and a warm smile.

"Oh Kagome, how lovely to have you back." Miroku smiled and waved. The welcomes were ruined by Inuyasha.

"Oh are you back now?" He looked away from her, pouting like a child. Kagome glared at him.

"Yes. Sesshomaru was ready to come home." She spat. _That's right Inuyasha, read between the lines. I didn't even want to come back!_ The small cabin became hostile. The others gulped in fear of Inuyasha's reaction.

"Oh good! Now that you're done being a tourist, maybe we can go find some jewel shards! We've been waiting on you for two days." He scoffed as he walked past her and exited the cabin. "I'm going to check if our supplies are ready. I expect you to still be here so we can go." He walked off swiftly. Kagome stared at him. _He doesn't even care..._

"Oh whatever, who cares about him anyway." Kagome smiled. Everyone sighed in relief. She felt bad for making them wait on her like that, but that wasn't what really bothered her.

"What exactly did you guys do anyway?" Shippo looked up at Kagome.

"Well after he escorted me home, we explored the city." Kagome answered, making sure it didn't sound rehearsed.

"That took a long time." Sango said quietly, sounding unsure.

"Yeah, I had to run errands for my mother too. So I finished the tour the next day."

"Oh." Sango smiled with satisfaction. _Phew_.

"I'm surprised he took an interest in the _humans of the future_." Miroku said flatly.

"Yeah, he didn't seem amused at all." Kagome inwardly smiled at her joke. Miroku shrugged and stood to leave the small house.

"I'm glad you're back, though. We should join Inuyasha and be ready to leave." They all nodded, gathered their things and headed toward the blacksmith's shop in the village. Inuyasha was already on the way back, carrying everyone's weapons freshly cleaned, sharpened, and ready for battle.

"Everyone ready to go?" Inuyasha handed back everyone's weapons.

"Yup!" Kagome cheered as she held her bow. It looked brand new.

"I'm ready." Sango stashed her pocket knifes and sword in it's appropriate place.

"Let's go." Miroku swirled his staff and pointed up the path that led out of the village.

"Alright everyone, let's get going." The group began to leave the village.

* * *

A whirlwind drilled down the only path that led out of the village. The trees swayed around in it's path, leaves were made air born. Inuyasha's hand started to crack. The tornado slowed and out popped Koga. He zipped past to Kagome and swiped her off her feet.

"Kagome, I need you!" He looked at her directly in the eyes. She could see he was serious.

"Uhm, if it's that important." She whispered to him.

"Koga put her down!" Inuyasha was already mid flight of striking him.

"INUYASHA SIT BOY!"

_***SLAM***  
_

"Ka-go-me?" Inuyasha managed to yell from the dirt.

"Don't worry, I'll bring her back mut-face! Unless she doesn't want to!" Koga teased and took off with Kagome in his arms. He barreled away just like he had came, with a tornado chasing after him.

"Wow Inuyasha, Kagome is hanging with everyone but you." Shippo giggled as he started walking toward the river.

"Why you little-" Inuyasha grabbed him and added three knots on his head.

"Whaa~ It's not my fault Inuyasha!" Shippo cried.

"Well I guess we wait for Kagome's return... Again..." Miroku started shaking head. He sighed heavily. "We need to get going soon. We've wasted time just sitting here at the village."

"What are you in a rush for, monk?!" Inuyasha looked at him sideways.

"I'm just anxious to go and find more jewel shards. I've enjoyed the break, but I'm ready to get going."

"Miroku. Is everything ok?" Sango touched his shoulder.

"Why yes my sweet Sango." He quickly grabbed her hands and leaned into her face with dreamy eyes, trying for a kiss.

_***SLAP***_

"Yeah, he's fine." Shippo rubbed his head gently. The group started to return to the village. "I'm surprised Inuyasha, you're not going after them?"

"No. They haven't gone far." He said with his arms folded. He continued to walk toward the village and the others followed.

* * *

Koga and Kagome slowed and appeared in front of the river. The water hummed in the same direction. It's surface reflected the rays of the sun. The water was clear. Fish swam around eating worms and other aquatic foods. He seated her on the nearest rock and sat in front of her. He stared at her in silence, as if waiting for her to tell him something.

"Koga, what was this emergency you needed me for?!" She felt so uncomfortable with him staring at her and not talking.

"What's this I hear about you and Sesshomaru?" Koga's eyes narrowed in curiosity. "I heard dog-breath allowed you two to be together in your time. Why?"

"First of all, Inuyasha didn't _allow_ anything, I do not need his permission! He's not my keeper!" She scolded. "Also, Sesshomaru helped me get home _AFTER_ Inuyasha made me upset and let wonder into the forest alone!" She balled up her fist. "I actually had a great time with him! He was nice and considerate. HE WAS AMAZING!" She shouted.

"Kagome... I'm sorry..." Koga scooted away from her. He feared for his safety at that moment. Kagome sighed sharply.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't yell at you. I'm just tired of everyone say 'Inuyasha _allowed_ me' like he's-"

"Your keeper?"

"Yes."

"Well, I heard he stayed for two days. What exactly happened while he was there?" Koga had a confused look on his face. "Inuyasha barely spends the night there and his brother somehow got the special treatment. Kagome, is something going on?" He watched her face for her reaction. Her cheeks turned pink.

"Oh no no, Sesshomaru and I are just friends. He really wanted to see my world, so I thought why not."

"Uhm, because he's a slaughtering machine... That's why not." He said flatly.

"Well, he didn't do anything wrong." She looked down into her lap and fiddled with her hands. "We ended up enjoying each others company, that's all."

"Yeah, but Kagome. This is Sesshomaru. The full fledged demon who transforms into an acid spitting, gigantic, vicious dog!" Koga looked more confused and a bit frustrated. "He could've hurt your world, your family, and especially you."

"No he would never do that!" Kagome became redder.

"How do you know Kagome?" Koga suddenly cocked his head to the side and frowned. "Unless..."

"Shut up Koga, you don't know what you're talking about."

_Silence._

"You love him..."

"I said **SHUT**.** UP**." Kagome stood up and started to walk away.

"Just say you don't love Sesshomaru!" He called after her. She continued walking with her hands folded. "You can't, can you?" He teased.

"Just drop it, Koga!" She yelled over her shoulder. "None of this concerns you and tell your _sources_ to mind their own business." Koga shook his head and laughed out loud.

"Geez, I knew mut-face was too immature for you, but Sesshomaru?" He shook his head and stretched. "Ok, ok wait!" He zipped in front of her and grabbed her hands. "Just tell me this. How do you know he's not doing this just to hurt Inuyasha?" Kagome snatched her hands away and pushed passed him.

"He would never!" She started to storm off again.

"Kagome, what the hell did he say for you to trust him?! Did he apologize about almost killing you, trying to get the Tessaiga, which was really for Inuyasha?" He stood and stared at her back with his arms folded. "Doesn't this affection and kindness seem to have just started all of a sudden?!" Kagome stopped walking. "I'm not trying to make you feel bad, but this doesn't sound right at all. What happened between you two?!"

"It's not always about Inuyasha! And I don't have to answer to you! What happened in the past is in the past! You can't stand there and judge him, you don't even know him!" Kagome felt tears welling up as her fist started to shake. "He... He would NEVER hurt me! He lov-" She caught herself.

_Silence._

"Just drop it." She started walking again.

"I can tell a lot more happened..." Koga felt guilty for coming at her so strongly. "If you want to talk about it, then I'll listen, but you can't walk around angry at every for being concerned. It's because we all care about you, including Inuyasha."

"NO HE DOESN'T!" She shouted. Koga was surprised into silence as she dropped to her knees in tears. "He doesn't care at all." She buried her face into her hands. Koga sat next to her and she began to cry on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Kagome." He whispered. "I understand now." He wiped her face. "Let's talk." Kagome nodded and began telling Koga everything. She felt a weight come off her. Koga had stayed silent.

"That's everything." She sighed.

"Kagome, when you said you two spent the night together... Did you mean what I think you meant." He looked at her seriously.

"Yes." Her face turned red as she held her head down.

"Ah." He nodded. "Well now it REALLY makes sense." He lightly laughed. "Kagome, do whatever your heart is telling you. Maybe you're right, people do change." He smiled.

"Thanks Koga." She said quietly.

"I always want you happy Kagome. That's all." He stood and helped her up. "Now fix your face so we can head back to the others!" He laughed. Kagome smiled. She hopped onto his back and they sped off back to her friends.

"Kagome." Koga yelled over his shoulder.

"Yeah?" She shouted back. She could barely hear him over the tornado around them.

"Why did you decide to-"

"**WHAT?!**" She shouted. Koga came to a stop.

"Why did you tell me everything? I'm surprised you and Sango haven't talked about it."

"I haven't had the chance, the only time we're alone together is when we're bathing. Besides, I always feel like I can talk to you." She hugged his back tighter. "NOW GIDDY UP!" She shouted.

"Oh you better hang on!" Koga took off at full speed in laughter. They ripped up the dirt road and made it back to the others in record time. Koga and Kagome flew out of the tornado and stopped right in front of Inuyasha.

"Wow, that was awesome Koga!" She high-fived him.

"Can we go now before someone else decides to kidnap you!" Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Actually I need to talk to you Inuyasha." Koga stood directly in his face.

"If it's a fight you're looking for I'll-"

"No mut-face just listen!" Koga began to whisper to Inuyasha. They were huddled together for a good five minutes talking in hostile whispers. They others started to walk ahead.

"What did Koga want?" Sango asked.

"Oh, he needed my opinion on something. I promised not to say anything." Kagome smiled.

"Oh, well is everything ok?!" Sango became concerned.

"Oh yeah! Everything is great." Kagome laughed. She felt bit of anxiety. She really wanted to talk to Sango about everything, but she had to wait until they were alone.

"I wonder what Inuyasha and Koga are talking about." Shippo added. Miroku nodded in agreement.

"Yeah me too." Miroku looked back at them.

"WILL YOU GET OUT OF HERE!" Inuyasha suddenly shouted.

"Ha ha, you'll understand later mut-face!" Koga laughed as he jumped and flew into a tornado and dashed away.

"Everything ok Inuyasha?" Sango called out.

"Yeah, he's just an idiot. Let's get going!" He marched past them and led the group up the path away from the village.

"Well alright." Kagome looked back and saw Koga's tornado pushing through the trees into the distance.

_Koga, what did you say?_

* * *

**_Annnnnnnnnnnnd scene! *lights dim, curtain drops* lol_**

**_I wonder why Miroku is so restless... *winkwink*_**

**_I wonder what Koga said to Inuyasha... *winkwink*_**

**_I wonder if the gang will run into Sesshomaru... Ok they will... I think you guys could've guess that lol but there's always A TWIST ;) heh heh heh_**

**_Don't worry guys, Koga is going to show up A LOT more from now on! Not that anyone requested it :P BUT I promise there is purpose!_**

**_I'M SO EXCITED I KNOW YOU ALL ARE GONNA GO BANANAS ABOUT WHAT'S TO COME XD (I have the entire drama plotted out on my phone :3 lol) it's so exciting!_**

**_Shout out Time!_**

**_yuki kitsune ruler of the worl_  
_Sailor-Linnea_**  
_**Busyhalo**_  
_**Kagome the wolf dog demon**_  
_**Lucariofan24680**_  
_**Kaze (Guest)**_  
_**InuandKaglove4Life**_  
_**xXAnimeChic101Xx**_  
_**ghosty789**_

_**I seriously want to thank you guys :3 *sniffles***_

_**Next chapter:**_

Inuyasha flew into a tree, breaking off it's branches. I wish she knew just how much I loved her. With that though Inuyasha almost passed out. Kagome stepped between the brothers. She felt ears welling up. She hated him so much.

_"Sesshomaru STOP" Kagome screamed._

_"Kagome?" He opened his eye again. What he saw was unbelievable. At that very moment, someone's heart broke._

**_Ok ok... That's enough for now :3_**

**_TELL ME YOUR GUESSES! I enjoy seeing what you think. And sorry about the spell/grammar errors lol I proof read this one TWICE so it should be 100% lol_**


	7. We'll Get Through This Together

The sun was starting to set. Sesshomaru walked ahead of Rin, Jaken, and A-Un. He heard Rin yawn and climb onto A-Un. He held Inuyasha's container of food. He stared at it coldly. He suddenly stopped walking.

"I will return soon. Go wait by the river." Sesshomaru flew off back the way they came. He had Inuyasha's container gripped in his hand tightly, with anger...

_He doesn't deserve her... And I won't let him have her without a fight..._

* * *

The sun was starting to set. Inuyasha and Miroku explored the forest for fire wood as Sango and Kagome began to set up the sleeping bags. Miroku returned with large twigs and dry leaves and laid them in the center of their campsite. He began arranging them within a circle of rocks.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Sango looked around.

"Yeah, I thought he was with you Miroku." Kagome added.

"He said he'd be right back." Miroku's gaze focused on creating the perfect burning site for the fire. Both girls looked at each other and shrugged. They continued prepping for the night.

* * *

Inuyasha flew across the tops of trees as a red blur. He suddenly dropped toward the ground and landed. He stopped and started to growl. His Tessaiga roared as he pulled it out of it's sheath. He stood defensively facing a wall of trees. Out appeared Sesshomaru.

"Put that away, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru commanded.

"Tsh, you'd like that." Inuyasha gripped the sword tighter.

"I... Promised to bring this... To you..." Sesshomaru dropped the container carelessly to the ground, though it held together. He looked down at it with irritation. He wanted to stomp it into the dirt.

"Kagome made you do this?" Inuyasha relaxed only slightly.

"Hm, no. Her mother." Sesshomaru started to grin. "Her mother also made her bring the container from before. Unfortunately, Kagome didn't even want to." He watched his words take effect.

"Shutup! Kagome always brings me food!" Inuyasha felt himself sink a little. _She still cares about me... Right?_

"Inuyasha, you not that stupid are you?"

"Didn't I tell you to shut up!" Their demonic auras began to swirl around. Inuyasha became hostile and angry. Though his face didn't really show it, so did Sesshomaru. They both glared at each other with malicious intent. The auras collided. The wind scar was visible to Inuyasha.

"**WINDSCAR**!" Inuyasha swung his sword for Sesshomaru. Lightning struck from out of the sword and blew a gash across the Earth. The dirt hissed with falling burnt ashes.

"You're too slow Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru was standing directly behind Inuyasha. "I will not fight you."

"What?! You afraid Sesshomaru? That's a first." Inuyasha boasted.

"No, I don't want to disappoint Kagome." Sesshomaru emotionally struck Inuyasha. He smiled to himself at Inuyasha's upset.

"Why do you even care! You go with her to her world _one time_ and now you two are the best of friends?! I don't buy it!" Inuyasha growled with frustration.

"I've been places you haven't." Sesshomaru spat over his shoulder as he started to walk away.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called out. She pushed through the bushes and found the two brothers and a gap through the forest where the Earth was scorched. She gasped.

They all became silent.

"It's ok Kagome, I was just delivering for your mother, like I promised." Sesshomaru smiled at her. Kagome turned pink.

"You can go now!" Inuyasha yelled with irritation.

"Thank you Sesshomaru." Kagome looked down and fiddle with her fingers. "I'm sure my mom appreciates it." She kept turning redder. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at her. _Is she... Blushing?!_

"What the hell is going on." Inuyasha allowed the tip of the Tessaiga rest on the ground. He looked at Kagome.

"Mind your own business, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru hissed.

"Am I talking to you?! I asked Kagome a question BECAUSE IT IS MY BUSINESS!" Inuyasha yelled back. Sesshomaru began to growl as his fist began to to create a green acidic haze.

"We have nothing to do with you!" Sesshomaru struck Inuyasha. Inuyasha flew into a tree, breaking off it's branches. _Did he just say 'we'?_. With that thought Inuyasha almost passed out. Kagome stepped between the brothers. She felt tears welling up. She hated him so much...

"Sesshomaru** STOP**!" Kagome screamed.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha opened his eye again. What he saw was unbelievable. At that very moment, someone's heart broke.

"Please." Kagome quietly let tears fall. Sesshomaru stood still in front of her.

"As you wish." Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome's hand for kiss and walked away. He soon flew off into the sky back toward his company. Kagome ran over to Inuyasha, who was already starting to stand up.

"Are you ok?" Kagome checked his shoulder. It was lightly scratched. His fire rat cloak absorbed most of the poison.

"Yeah, I'm ok." Inuyasha felt inwardly surprised. _She does still care_.

"If I had known him coming home with me was going to be such a big deal-"

"I'm sorry Kagome." He grabbed her hand. "I am sorry. For everything."

"It's ok. I'm sorry too." Kagome pulled her hand away from him and didn't make eye contact. "Let's get back to the others." She turned around and led the way. Inuyasha frowned. She couldn't look him in the eye. She let go of his hand. He felt as though he lost someone that was walking right in front of him. Inuyasha's heart began to disintegrate. _What just happened? _He walked over and picked up the container. He dusted it of and held it, feeling grateful. Inuyasha felt that Kagome's mother was the only person still on his side.

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha returned to the campsite with the others.

"What happened?" Sango looked at Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Oh just a little accident." Kagome smiled. She reached into her backpack and pulled out her first aid kit.

"Hey Inuyasha, where'd you get the other food? Can I have some?!" Shippo started sniffing around the container.

"I'm fine Shippo and NO you can't have any." Inuyasha snatched his food away. Sango and Miroku laughed and continued whatever they were doing. "Ah KAGOME THAT STINGS!"

"OH hush, yah big baby!"

"OUCH!"

"Glad to see everything's back to normal." Sango smiled. Everything seemed back to normal. Everyone settled into bed and soon, everyone was asleep. Everyone except Inuyasha. He leaned against a tree, staring at Kagome as she slept. He flashed back to his encounter with Sesshomaru. _'We have nothing to do with you.'_ '_I've been places you haven't.'_. Sesshomaru's words echoed around in Inuyasha's head. He then thought about how Kagome was blushing. How Sesshomaru kissed her hand. Inuyasha growled. He looked away from Kagome. He frowned and fell asleep with only one thing on his mind. _I have to win her back__._

* * *

The following morning Inuyasha, Miroku, Kagome, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara began on their journey. They traveled through 6 other villages over the course of 15 days. The first was infested by demonic worms. They'd borrow underground causing the houses to collapse and devoured a lot of the people. One gigantic worm possessed a sacred in it's back. The next village had bandits, an easy fix. The third was ransacked by demonic crows. Challenging but Miroku's Wind Tunnel quickly ended things. After being lost in the forest for a couple days, they stumbled across the fourth village. The graveyard was being hunted by an evil aura that slaughtered anyone who came near. Miroku lifted the evil aura to reveal it was only a lizard demon trying to lay it's eggs close to a village so the babies could feed on the people. The fifth village was overrun by thugs who took over the town, which was an easy fix. And now at the sixth village, the gang finally has a chance to rest. This village was famous for it's hot springs and the view of the ocean. Sango and Kagome quickly left he boys and Kirara behind for a private bath together.

"This is amazing." Sango folded her towel and stepped into the steaming water. "Ah, isn't this nice Kagome?"

_Silence._

"Kagome?" Sango opened her eyes and looked at her. She was standing still at the edge of the water, staring at her reflection. Sango stepped out and touched her shoulders. "What is wrong Kagome?" Kagome's eyes flowed with tears.

"Everything." She whispered. Sango helped her into the springs.

"Just relax and tell what's going on." Sango held her hands.

"I think I made a mistake. With Sesshomaru." She held her head down.

"Kagome, what did he do to you?!" Sango became scared, more so angry.

"No... I'm pregnant." Sango became very still. Kagome sank more into the water.

"Well that explains the glow..." Sango frowned. "WAIT..." Sango's eyes widen. "Sesshomaru?" She was in complete shock. Her hands dropped into the water causing a splash. Kagome nodded.

"I don't know what to do..." Kagome sank deeper into the water.

"Kagome tell me everything that has happened." Sango sighed trying to process everything. Kagome sighed deeply and told Sango _everything_. Sango began to blush. She listen to all the details spill out of Kagome.

"I told Koga. He knows about me and Sesshomaru, but you're the first I told about..." Kagome looked down at her stomach.

"What did he say?!" Sango was so surprised.

"He said do what my heart says and he wanted to see me happy. He brought up the fact that Sesshomaru might be doing this just to hurt Inuyasha." Kagome frowned.

"Well they do hate each other. And all this did happen all of a sudden." Sango began thinking. "Hmmm."

"You don't think that... Sesshomaru is doing this to just hurt Inuyasha?..." Kagome's eyes welled up again.

"Oh well no, but I think he is enjoying that Inuyasha is upset though. I think he really does care, I mean... After all of that... I'd believe him too." Sango giggled and shook her head. Kagome began to smile weakly.

"Yeah, but what do I do about..." Kagome touched her stomach again.

"Well. It might be too early to tell, Kagome. Your body just might be changing. I mean he was your first." Sango and Kagome both blushed. "I'll help take care of you until we get back to the village. Maybe you can go home and find out. I'll go with you." Sango smiled.

"I'd like that, you really don't mind Sango?!"

"Of course I don't mind." Sango hugged Kagome. "I'm here to support you, especially since we're sorta outnumbered now with Sesshomaru and Koga showing up." She smiled. "I'll be next to you every step of the way."

"Thanks Sango." Kagome leaned her head on her shoulder. "Wait... What about Inuyasha?"

"Oh I can't help you with that one." Sango said flatly.

"What?!" Kagome's arms splashed around in the water.

"I seriously can't choose for you!" Sango splashed her back. "Kagome. Who does your heart want?" Sango looked at her seriously.

"I'm not sure." Kagome said quietly. She became very still and sank into the water. "My head is still processing everything and my heart is confused."

"Well, let's take this one step at a time. We'll confirm whatever is going on with your body and go from there." Sango grabbed Kagome's hands again. "Now let's enjoy this hot spring." She smiled. Kagome smiled back.

"Hmkay." She smiled as they both sighed in unison.

* * *

Inuyasha sat in the heated water and looked out into the view of the ocean. He started to think about Kikyo and her offer. He then thought about Sesshomaru kissing Kagome's hand. He sighed with frustration.

"Inuyasha? Are you not enjoying the hot springs?!" Miroku asked.

"Eh, it's fin- WILL YOU SIT DOWN!" Inuyasha jumped back when he saw Miroku standing proudly, without his towel. "Geez!"

"Enjoy the breeze with me, Inuyasha!" Miroku stood letting everything hang out. "It feels amazing!"

"Why did I have to get stuck with you two." Shippo covered his eyes and shook his head as he swam away from them.

"Damn it, Miroku, SIT DOWN IN THE WATER!" Inuyasha demanded while looking away from him.

"Alright, alright. I'll sit!" Miroku sat down with a splash. "Inuyasha I did want to talk to you." Miroku suddenly became serious. "What do you plan on doing about Sesshomaru?"

"Nothing." Inuyasha said sharply.

"That's it? Nothing?" Miroku narrowed his eyes. "So you don't care about them being together?"

"THEY'RE NOT TOGETHER!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Oh, so you do care." Miroku grinned. Inuyasha sighed sharply.

"Shut it monk! As long as he doesn't hurt her, I don't need to intervene." Inuyasha looked at his reflection.

"What if Kagome leaves you for Sesshomaru?"

"She wouldn't."

"But if she does?"

"... It's her choice..." Inuyasha felt himself relax into the water with sadness. The words tasted bitter coming out of his mouth. Miroku could read it on his face.

"You have to fight for her Inuyasha or she'll do exactly that." Miroku stood up again. "Fight for your woman Inuyasha." Miroku pointed at him.

"WILL YOU SIT DOWN!"

* * *

The following morning Sango and Kagome woke up early. Sango scooped up Kirara quietly as they snuck out of the manor. They followed the path leaving the hot springs. They walked quickly as Sango tickled Kirara to awaken her.

"Kirara." Sango whispered. The demon cat opened it's pink eyes. "We need to take Kagome home as quick as possible." The small cat purred with obedience and leaped to it's feet. A flame exploded all over the small kitten transforming it into a large cat with flames at her feet. Sango and Kagome hopped on and Kirara soared upward through the air. After 40 minutes of flight, they arrived at the well.

"Go ahead and fly into it Kirara, you're coming with us." Sango shouted. Kirara drove head first into the well. The girls were sucked in the violet vortex and spit out into the shrine. Kirara flew out and landed everyone safely in front of the shrine door.

"Nice job Kirara!" Kagome kissed the feline on the forehead. She walked over and pulled the shrine door open. "Welcome to my home guys." Kagome smiled.

"Wow." Sango sighed. She followed Kagome in awe of her world. She saw a plane fly by, she saw the paved roads and cars. Sango was so overwhelmed. "This is... Different..." She giggled.

"This is my house." They entered the Higurashi home. Everything was silent. "Mom?" Kagome called out. "Hm, she might be out getting groceries." Kagome walked up to her room. Sango followed in. "OH no." Kagome sighed as she blushed. Her sheets had dried blood on them. She ran over and yank the sheets quickly off the bed and balled them up.

"Everything ok?" Sango looked at her holding the sheet and blushed. "Those are the sheets?" She turned redder.

"Shut up!" Kagome rushed past her. Kagome quickly flew downstairs. She grabbed a washing tub and some bleach. She filled it with water, soap, and a 1/2 of a cup of bleach. she then shoved the sheets in to soak. She then washed her hands and quickly walked over to the linen pantry. She grabbed another set of soft pink sheets and carried them to her room. Sango sat in her chair near Kagome's desk, still grinning and blushing.

"I'll help you make the bed." Sango held in a laugh. They began to make the bed accordingly. Kagome fluffed her pillows and laid them at the head of the bed. She imagined Sesshomaru sitting on them and blushed. "Ok, so where do we go for the test?" Sango questioned.

"We can run to the pharmacy around the corner." Kagome grabbed her purse and they exited the house. The sidewalks were less crowded. Traffic was manageable. Sango looked around like a tourist in her own country. Kirara stayed coiled into Sango's chest. They entered the pharmacy. The automatic doors slid open swiftly to let the ladies in. Sango gasped. Kagome smiled at her reaction. They made their way down the aisle to the shelf full of pregnancy tests. They stood very still and looked at all the options.

"Which one do we get?" Sango inspected each one.

"I'm... Not sure..." Kagome started inspecting some as well. "I think this one." She picked up a blue and pink box. _Turns pink when wet, so you know you didn't miss! _Kagome and Sango both blushed.

"If you think so." Sango nodded. They made their way to the cashier, who lit up when he saw Kagome.

"Kagome! How are you?!" The older man boomed from behind the counter. Kagome awkwardly placed the test onto the counter and waved. He looked at it and back her.

"Oh, it's for me." Sango pretended to blush while stroking Kirara. "I think me and my husband are expecting." Kagome sighed with relief. _Thanks Sango_.

"Yeah, I promised I'd come with her." Kagome agreed.

"Oh, of course." He smiled as he rang them up. Kagome paid for her item and grabbed the plastic bag.

"I'm so excited." Sango squealed. She grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her out of the doors of the pharmacy.

"Tell your mother I said hello!" The cashier called out after them. Kagome and Sango bursted out laughing.

"Thanks Sango... I really couldn't have done this by myself." Kagome smiled. They walked back to her empty house. They reentered Kagome's room. "Ok, I'll go use the bathroom."

"Ok." Sango sighed deeply. Kagome sighed after her. She marched into the bathroom. She peed onto the thin plastic test. She carefully placed it onto the counter next to the sink. She wiped herself, washed her hands, and ran out of the bathroom.

"Well?" Sango jumped up.

"I don't know. I just ran out. I didn't look." Kagome sat on her bed. Sango placed Kirara next to Kagome and entered the bathroom. She calmly walked back into the room and grabbed the box with the directions. She went back to the bathroom.

_Silence._

"Kagome." Sango called out. She suddenly heard Kagome vomit. She ran back to Kagome's room and found her holding a small trash can.

"It's positive, isn't it." Kagome muttered with her face hovering over the trash bin.

"Yeah." Sango said evenly. Kagome held in tears.

"I need..." Kagome choked on her words. "I need help..." Tears dropped in the trash.

"Uhm... Ok... Hold on." Sango walked over and pick up an upset Kirara. "I need the jewel shards." Sango demanded. Kagome quietly took off the large fraction of the jewel and handed it to her.

"Here." Kagome said flatly.

"Kirara. We need you to go get Koga. Bring him here as fast as you can." Sango fastened the jewel around Kirara's neck. The kitten purred. Sango lifted the window open and tossed out Kirara. She flew upward and burst into flames as she transformed. She landed and entered the shrine. A purple light emitted from the shrine.

"I'm ok Sango, you can go." Kagome wiped her mouth with a napkin and laid down on her bed. "I want to be alone."

"That's exactly why I sent for Koga. He'll be stubborn enough to take care of you no matter what and he's easy to talk to." Sango smiled. She sat next to Kagome and brushed her hair. "We'll get through this, ok?" Sango said softly. Kagome rolled over and buried her face into her lap and began to sob harder.

"Why did all this have to happen like this?!" She cried.

"I don't know Kagome." Sango quietly held her head down as she held Kagome. _Hurry up Koga_.

* * *

Kirara flew out full speed out of the well, heading westward. She could see Koga's stone mountain in the horizon. She flew faster. After an hour, she landed on a trail carved out of the mountain. Kirara roared aggressively. Her voiced echoed around the mountain. Wolves peeked their heads from cliffs higher up. They all growled. Kirara's hairs stuck up as she roared even louder. The pack of wolves were intimidated and howled. Seconds later Koga flew downward toward the _intruder._

"Who dares trespasses-" Koga came to a halt. "Wait you're one of Kagome's companions." Kirara roared at him impatiently. He sighed. "I guess I should hop on?" Kirara nodded. He climbed on and they shot off toward the well. They soared through the sky. They finally reached the well. "Shouldn't you land-" Kirara dove head first into the well. The purple vortex sucked them in and shot them out inside the shrine. "Crazy cat." Muttered Koga as he hopped off of her. Kirara growled and transformed. The small cat ran to Kagome's house. Koga followed. Kirara jumped up to the open window and looked back and meowed for him to do the same.

"Kagome? Hey Sango." Koga climbed through the window, confused. he started sniffing around and frown deeply. "That smell..." He said quietly. Sango looked over at him and nodded.

"Yeah." Sango whispered. He looked down to see that Kagome had fallen asleep.

"I knew it." Koga growled.

"What?" Sango looked at him confused.

"My nose knew. It was too early to tell, but I could smell it faintly." He shook his head. "What does she want to do?"

"I'm not sure. It's best we let her sleep for now. We have to cover for her when her family gets home."

"Right." He nodded. "How do we do that?!"

"Not sure yet, but I'll think of something. Her mother will be home around 2:30. That gives us a few hours to put something together." Sango pointed at the clock.

"Alright." Koga sat down on the floor. "Oh great..."

"What?"

"I can smell Sesshomaru and Kagome." Koga shuttered. Kirara meowed in agreement. Sango blushed.

"Oh my." She shook her head.

"Just one last thing."

"What's that?" Sango continued to stroke Kagome's hair.

"Who's going to go tell daddy and uncle?..."

* * *

_**It's getting pretty serious! Kagome is carrying Sesshomaru's child?! Now Koga and Sango are trying help fix everything. But we all know the saying... It gets worse right before it gets better...**_

_**Tell me your thoughts! And don't worry. We have at least 10 chapters before all this ended ;)**_

_**Reminder: I work Tues-Friday 5:30pm-4am so... I'll go cold soon until late Saturday! I'm sorry but I gotta make my moolah :D lol**_

_**Shout outs in the next chapter 3 !**_


	8. I Guess I'll Go Out With A Bang

"Hey, where's Sango and Kagome?!" Shippo poke his head into their assigned room.

"Kirara is gone too." Miroku added.

"What are they up to?!" Inuyasha grumbled. "Come on, let's go find them." The guys walked around in the manor. Inuyasha couldn't smell anything past the food the hosts were waving in their faces.

"Please great monk, you and your remaining friends _must_ eat!" And elderly man shooed them into the dining area where the entire tabled was covered with foods.

"Wow this looks great!" Shippo sat down and dug in. Miroku and Inuyasha also sat down and began fixing themselves a plate.

"Elder, have you seen where Sango and Kagome have gone?" Miroku questioned.

"Ah yes, your women." The elderly man stroked his beard. "Ah yes, they left this morning."

"Well we got that part old man, do you know where?!" Inuyasha rudely interrupted.

"I am not sure, but they were heading South, on a cat." The old man squinted his eye. "Or was it North?" Inuyasha and Miroku sighed and shook their heads.

"Don't strain yourself gramps." Inuyasha continued to eat.

"I'm sure the girls are alright." Miroku said while reaching for another piece of fish.

"Hm, I guess so." Inuyasha scarfed down another roll.

* * *

Sango moved off the bed while gently laying Kagome's head onto her pillow. Koga quietly watched, his face frowning with concern. He sighed sharply.

"What are we going to do?" Koga growled quietly.

"You need to go back. Distract Miroku and Inuyasha. They_ DO NOT_ need to come here." Sango said strongly. "I'll tell her mother she's sick and take care of her here. If Kagome wants Sesshomaru, I'll send Kirara to get you to get him." Sango nodded optimistically. "That should hold up for a day of so. Plenty of time for her to rest for a bit."

"Good plan Sango. What do I tell Inuyasha and Miroku?!"

"Not the truth." Sango said flatly.

"Right." Koga sighed. He climbed out of the window carrying Kirara. "I'll need her to get back right?"

"Uhm take her just in case. Kirara will usher you home and come back to us. If Inuyasha knows she's with us, then he won't feel compelled to find us." Sango nodded.

"Got it!" Koga leaped and floated down to the shrine holding Kirara. The shrine glowed twice and Kirara returned to the window seal.

"Kagome?" Her mother called out. Sango quickly ascended from Kagome's room. She smiled and waved.

"Hi, I'm Sango. Kagome is upstairs asleep. She's not feeling well." Sango felt her stomach turn. This was her first time meeting Kagome's mother and she had to lie to her face, in her own house. Kirara purred from the floor as she rubbed along Mrs. Higurashi's legs. "And that's my cat, Kirara."

"I'm glad to have you, but what's wrong with Kagome?" Her mother frowned with worry.

"We're not sure yet, but it doesn't seem serious." Sango smiled. "I promised her I'd keep you from worrying. So let's cook lunch, I'm sure Kagome will be up by then." She scooped Mrs. Higurashi's hands. "Some rice balls, vegetables, and-"

"Fish! Kagome does love tilapia!" Her mother added. Sango inwardly frowned. Kagome can't eat fish.

"I was thinking chicken. We've had fish 10 days in a row so..." Sango nervously tried to persuade Kagome's mother else where, without being too obvious.

"Oh dear, chicken it is." Her mother turned toward the door. "Please, stay with Kagome. I'll run and grab some chicken." She grabbed her purse and left. Sango sighed deeply. She felt less nervous slaying demons. Sango shook her head at the thought and returned to Kagome's side upstairs.

"It's going to be a long day."

* * *

Koga cycloned through the trees with his nose up. _Where are you mutt?_ He dashed toward the northeast. _Found yah!_

* * *

Sesshomaru thought about Kagome. Her onyx hair, her fresh pale skin, her smell, her scent. He couldn't stop thinking about her. He quietly walked in a daze as he thought about the amusement park. How her face glowed. His heart murmured with glee. It was the first time he felt completely happy. _Now I know how you felt... Father..._

* * *

Inuyasha stretched as he stood from the dining table. Shippo had fallen back to sleep with a swollen belly full of food. Miroku was still sitting, rubbing his gut.

"That food was amazing!" Miroku yelled for the hosts to hear. "But we must be on our way." He quickly added.

"Oh no, great monk, we're prepping for lunch!" An elderly woman shuffled into the room.

"Look lady, we have to go find Kagome & Sango. We don't have time for lunch." Inuyasha hastily walked out the manor. Miroku stood and snagged Shippo.

"We appreciate your hospitality. I'll come back in a month to check on your manor and hot springs." Miroku bowed and followed Inuyasha out to the courtyard.

"They've been gone all morning! Where the hell are they?!" Inuyasha walked faster up the trail with frustration. His path was soon cut off by a lone cyclone coming right at him. Out popped Koga as he round-house kicked Inuyasha in the jaw. Inuyasha spiraled into a tree trunk.

"If you can catch me, I'll tell you everything I know about Sango and Kagome." Koga teased. Inuyasha realigned his jawbone and growled.

"You're dead, Koga." Inuyasha lashed out toward Koga, but only hit air.

"Too slow, dog breath!" Koga cycloned up the path. "Don't you want to find your _precious Kagome_?!" He teased over his shoulder. Inuyasha ran after him in a sudden blind rage.

"Wait, Inuyasha!" Miroku called out, but they were already touching the horizon. He looked at Shippo, who was still asleep in his arms. _Great, just great._

* * *

Kagome woke up in a daze. Kirara was coiled into her chest. She could hear her mother and Sango faintly. It sounded like her mother was teaching her about a modern kitchen. She smiled weakly as she sat up. Her stomach lightly ached and she looked down. She rubbed it as Kirara started sniffing her stomach. She stroked Kirara's head and felt warm. _I'm pregnant._

"Kirara. I need you to bring someone here ok?" She held the tiny cat up to her face. "I need to talk to Sesshomaru."

* * *

A violent tornado ripped through the forest with a back lash wave chasing after it. Koga veered into the dirt, leaving a crater. Inuyasha held his Tessaiga at his throat.

"Where's Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Oh uh... She went home. Her, Sango, and Kirara." Koga stated casually.

"What?! Why?!" Inuyasha grew inpatient.

"_Confidentiality_." Koga wagged his finger at him. "It's not my place to say, besides_ it doesn't concern you_." Koga looked Inuyasha directly in the eyes, hoping his hint would reach the feeble mind of the dog demon. Inuyasha stared back and sheathed his sword.

"_It doesn't concern me?_" Inuyasha repeated. Koga dusted himself off.

"Yup. Oh, you left your monk behind." Koga pointed out before soaring away in a large gust of wind. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and started to head back toward Miroku.

* * *

Koga flew back toward his kingdom. He started to cross over Lady Kaeda's village as he heard a feline roar rip over his shoulder. He quickly dropped to the ground and caught the previously transformed kitten. "You have to be so loud?" Koga said flatly. Kirara hissed at him. "Alright, alright... We'll go find Sesshomaru."

* * *

Inuyasha was bouncing across the trees until he could see Miroku again. He flew down and landed.

"Kagome went home. Sango and Kirara went with her." Inuyasha turned around and knelled, ready to carry them.

"Wait Inuyasha, maybe they're just having a girl's day together. I mean, these past couple of days were quite eventful." Miroku casually as he walked past Inuyasha. "I say we calmly walk and go get the girls tonight."

"No we can't. Kagome has the jewel shards." Shippo yawned and stretched as he walked behind Miroku. "We'll have to wait for them to come back."

"No, I have one small piece of the jewel." Inuyasha rolled back the collar of his undershirt. A small lavender fragment glowed from underneath threads. It was sown into his clothing carefully. "Kagome threaded it there for me, so I could always get to her..." Inuyasha's sentence trailed off momentarily. "So I guess you're right. We'll just walk." Inuyasha relaxed, but still walked ahead of Miroku and Shippo, almost in a daze.

"You don't think Inuyasha is still upset about Sesshomaru going home with Kagome... Right?" Shippo whispered.

"Knowing Inuyasha... It's been tearing him pieces." Miroku shook his head as he watched Inuyasha try not to walk too fast or slow.

* * *

Koga and Kirara sniffed the winds. Sesshomaru was close. They circled the air before landing.

"**KIRA**-_ra_..." Rin spotted Kirara first, but fell silent to the rider. She was struck with fear. "_**LORD SESSHOMARU**_!" She cried out, and like the wind, Sesshomaru appeared so suddenly. He stood in front of the small girl and cracked his knuckles. Kirara stood defensively between Koga and Sesshomaru. She roared boldly for peace.

"I came as a messenger." Koga started. Sesshomaru turned away, grabbing Rin.

"I have no interest in you and your message." Sesshomaru said coldly.

"Kagome needs you!" Koga said harshly. "Now do I have your interest or should I go deliver your reply?" Sesshomaru turned around quickly.

"What happened!" Demanded Sesshomaru, even more hostile than prior.

"She went home. She needs to talk to you. She sent us to bring you there. That's all I was instructed to do." Koga turned around. "Well I did my job. Kirara will handle the travel since she has the jewel." Koga took off in another cyclone. Kirara grunted for him to climb onto her. Sesshomaru sighed sharply.

"I'll follow you." He said stiffly. "Rin, get Jaken and A-Un. Stay near the river along Kaeda's village until I return."

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru." She smiled and walked toward her company. Kirara took off into the sky with Sesshomaru behind her. They flew past a valley covered in pines. A large lake with fish bobbing their heads out of the water. The grass resembled a green ocean. The sun was hidden behind chunky nimbus clouds with birds passing under them. The sky was a perfect blue. The scenery couldn't stop Sesshomaru from feeling troubled. _Kagome_.

* * *

Koga tore through the forest on his way home again. He couldn't believe what was going on. _Wow, who would've known Sesshomaru and Kagome would... Be having a child... I almost feel sorry for Inuyasha. He's totally left out of the loop. All because he doesn't know how to show his feelings. It's not exactly fair. Even I know Inuyasha loves Kagome, but... He's so stubborn and terrible with women. I guess Kagome was tired of waiting. Not to mention that Kikyo chick popping up randomly. He's still stuck on her and that bitch smells like death. No wonder Kagome gave up on him. I mean... She smells like rotting flesh and death. She's almost a walking contradiction. What does he still see in her anyway?! Didn't she almost kill him and even though Kagome came to the rescue, he'd crawl back to her?! Ironically, Inuyasha was treating Kagome the way Kikyo treats him... He doesn't even realize it..._ Koga sighed heavily. _I'm going to regret this_. He was so close to home, but he turned around causing a violent gust of wind to circle.

* * *

Sesshomaru grabbed Kirara's mane as they dove into the well. They came out inside the shrine. Kirara transformed into her small kitten form and followed Sesshomaru to the Higurashi home. They leaped toward the window seal and entered Kagome's room quietly. Kagome looked over her shoulder and saw him. He sniffed the air quietly and raised an eyebrow in question. He sat next to her and ran his hand through her hair.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" He said quietly. His face was stiff with worry.

"I'm surprised you can't smell it." Kagome smiled weakly. She leaned on his shoulder.

"I smell Koga, Sango, Kirara, your mother, food, and you... Well you smell faintly odd. Are you sick?" He looked at her face and touched her forehead. "You're pretty warm." He frowned.

"Sesshomaru." She grabbed his hand and held it tightly. She felt tears well up. Her lungs sucked in air heavily. She looked up at him. "I'm-"

"With child..." He finished.

"How did you know?"

"I can smell the change in your body..."

_Silence_.

A small smile slid across his face. He kissed her forehead and stood. He started to climb out of the window.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome whispered.

"I'll be back soon." He smiled. He grabbed Kirara and went back to the shrine. Kagome sighed with relief. She suddenly felt... At peace... Like everything was going to be ok. _That was easy..._

* * *

Koga reappeared in front of Inuyasha, this time kick free. "You should go talk to Kagome."

"Why do you think we're back at the village?!" Inuyasha shouted while pushing past him. "We're going to go get them when the sun sets, so don't worry about it ok, Koga!"

"I'm trying to help you!" Koga yelled back.

"He can't be helped." Sesshomaru quietly appeared. "Besides, it doesn't concern him." Inuyasha's ear twitched.

"I'm tired of hearing that from you two!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I was trying to help and give you a hint!" Koga argued.

"Pft, whatever Koga." Inuyasha turned his nose up at him. "What hint?!"

"Uhm, how did I know to say '_it doesn't concern you_'?! I was never there remember, _you idiot_?!" Koga barked back.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha relaxed.

"Yes, Kagome! She tol- _I quit_... Why did I even bother!" Koga shook his head. He stormed off in a cyclone.

"What the hell is going on?!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Kagome is going to travel with me from now on." Sesshomaru stared at him coldly.

"Like I'll let that happen!" Inuyasha drew his Tessaiga.

"You don't have a say in it!" Sesshomaru cracked his knuckles as they glowed acidic green.

"Inuyasha." Miroku yelled out. "We should talk to Kagome."

"Forget it." Inuyasha sheathed his sword. "She can do whatever she wants." He walked toward the village.

"But Inuyasha?" Questioned Shippo. He was hidden behind Miroku's leg in fear of the battle that almost ensued.

"Just forget it! We'll find out when Kagome comes back." Inuyasha stormed off into the village.

"Sesshomaru. Why is Kagome suddenly traveling with you?" Miroku stared at him.

"This does not concern you either, monk." Sesshomaru walked off into the forest, leaving him in silence. Miroku shook his head.

"Let's go Shippo." Miroku sounded partly defeated.

"What about Kagome and Sango?" Shippo walked along side him.

"If we had a jewel shard, I'd go there myself. We'll just have to wait for them to return." His thoughts clouded around Sango. _Did they both decide to leave us?_

* * *

Kagome inhaled deeply. _You gotta hold it together Kagome. Mom is not ready to find out you're pregnant. You're not ready for her to find out you're pregnant. Just smile and keep the conversation light and care-free. And if she asks... You ate bad fish... Ok you can do this!_ Kagome stretched and opened her room door. Her nose was welcomed by aromas of fried vegetables and rice. She smiled and rushed down the stairs.

"Hi, Mom!" Kagome flew into the kitchen like a ray of sunshine.

"Kagome!" Her mother and Sango said in unison, shocked.

"I feel _SO_ much better! I need to stay away from fish for a bit though." Kagome laughed. Sango sighed in relief. Everything was going according to her little plan.

"Wonderful! Oh, I want Sesshomaru and all the others to join us for dinner. I know you said there was a monk and a little boy who travels with you two, right?" Her mother turned to Sango to confirm. Kagome and Sango realized that her mother was preparing food... For 10+ people... Sango and Kagome looked at each other in disappointment.

"How wonderful!" Sango chirped. _KAMI KILL US NOW!_

_"_Oh thanks mom, but this isn't really necessa-"

"Nonsense! I must meet the wonderful people my daughter spends time with. It'll be a celebration!" Kagome and Sango's stomachs tightened.

"Celebration?!" Kagome tried not to sound ungrateful. _Not celebration of your grandchild right?_

"Yes. For having such amazing friends that protect you." Her mother was beyond excited. She started chopping onions, carrots, celery, and squash like a machine. "Sango, you remember how to turn on the burner right?"

"Uhm, yes ma'am" Sango quickly walked over to the stove and cautiously turned it on.

"Put it on Medium." Her mother filled a pot with water and the chopped mix of vegetables and placed it onto the stove. "Kagome, watch it until it boils."

"Ok mom." Kagome faked a hearty smile and stood next to Sango at the stove.

"_What now?!_" Kagome whispered.

"_I'm thinking._" Sango responded nervously.

"_I'm trying REALLY hard not to panic._"

"_I know, Hold on..._" Sango snapped her fingers. "**OH!**" She yelled out loud on purpose. "We can't forget Koga!" Sango winked at Kagome.

"Oh yeah, mom we have to invite Koga. Please! He's saved the both of us _a lot_. It'd be rude if we didn't." Kagome played along.

"Of course! I have enough food for 15 people! Bring anyone you want!" Her mother smiled brightly and began chopping and slicing vigorously. "I'm so excited to meet everyone. It's finally time for you to stay and they come here!" Her mother almost sang her words. Kagome and Sango huddled together again.

"_Ok, Koga can sit somewhere in the middle. You can stop Inuyasha with SIT. Koga and Miroku will try to restrain Sesshomaru if anything starts up._" Sango strategically placed each person at the table.

"_Good plan... But what about the conversation?!_" Kagome also began mentally placing assigned seats at the table.

"_We'll cross the bridge when we get to it. Let's just make sure there's not brutal stabbings in your mother's dining room first." _Sango shook her head.

"_Grandpa and Sota can sit between the hostiles._" Kagome stared into the boiling pot.

"_That'll work._" Sango agreed.

"The pot is boiling mom." Kagome announced.

"Oh ok, you two go and invite the guests." Her mother shooed them out the kitchen and returned to the stove.

"Alright... Let's assign seats. We'll put cute little name cards for everyone at the table." Kagome clapped her hands together at her idea, feeling a sudden urge to decorate things.

"What if your mom questions all that?" Sango touched her chin with her index finger in thought.

"I'll just tell her I want it to be fancy." Kagome smiled. "We'll make the cards, set them on the table and go _invite our guest_." Kagome walked up the stairs into her room with Sango behind her.

"But Kagome-"

"It's perfect Sango, I'm telling you. My mom won't question it. Don't worry."

"Are you ok? Are you up for all this?" Sango was staring at her with concern.

"I'm fine." Kagome smiled at her. "I'm actually excited!" She grabbed a box of colored pencils, markers, and index cards. "Now let's make some labels."

"Well alright." Sango sat next to Kagome and started writing names neatly onto the small white flash cards with little decorations.

* * *

Inuyasha crossed the bridge over the river into Kaeda's village. He stopped short. He could smell Kikyo nearby. She had to be along the river, like last time. He turned around and rushed toward her. _Kikyo..._

* * *

"Ok mom, we're gonna go invite everyone here. We'll be back tonight." Kagome yelled as her and Sango exited the house.

"We'll be back right after sunset!" Sango added. Kirara purred coiled into her arms.

"Ok, I'll have everything set up by then! And great idea having the name card Kagome!" Her mother called out from the kitchen. Kagome closed the front door. Sango and Kagome walked to the shrine and hopped in. The violet vortex sucked them into the feudal era. They flew out on Kirara and flew into the village. The girls walked in to find Kaeda, Miroku, and Shippo.

"Sango! Kagome! You're back!" Miroku jumped up in surprise.

"Well duh! We just needed a break from the boys." Kagome teased. Shippo dove into her for a hug.

"Ha! I knew Inuyasha was overreacting!" Shippo boasted.

"Where is Inuyasha?" Sango asked while looking around.

"I'm not sure." Miroku grabbed Sango hands. "I'm glad you're back." Miroku stared dreamily into Sango's eyes.

"I know where he is, I'll go get him. I have some news for you guys, but I'll grab Inuyasha first." Kagome left the cozy home and headed for the river bed near the edge of the forest.

* * *

"Hello Inuyasha." Kikyo sat with her feet in the water. She kept her eyes on the fish nibbling at her feet. Anyone else would have smiled or even giggled at the small ticklish kisses of the fish. Kikyo frowned. "Have you come with an answer?"

"Are you still-"

"Mad at you?" She looked up at him. "Upset about our fates being manipulated by Naraku, yes, but that wasn't the only man whose loved me and lied." Her words stung him.

"What did I lie about Kikyo?!" Inuyasha held back from yelling.

"You never loved me truly. I've watched you fight with your last breath over Kagome. When your body should have stopped, she calls your name, and you stand Inuyasha!" Kikyo's fist clenched tighter. "She has the ability to make you push yourself... It's like you're devoted to her." She glared at him coldly. "I'm stuck in this body and I can't move on... Because of you Inuyasha... I now realize that you never loved me as much as I loved you."

"You're wrong!" Inuyasha yelled. "I was never given the chance to prove myself, remember? I was pinned to a tree and you were murdered or did you forget that part?! I have to fight to protect Kagome, because if I don't I'll be making the same mistake twice. It'll be me loosing you all over again. Every time I'm thrown into that situation... I think back to us... How everything was torn apart..." Inuyasha held his head down. "Anytime I fight like that... It's because I'm thinking about you... I still love you now. Even in this moment. I've been in love with you for over 50 years..."

_Silence._

Kagome couldn't believe her ears. She felt upset, but not sad. She felt a conundrum of emotions fight each other. It was like his words set her free and chained her. She couldn't help but feel relief somehow. Kagome quietly turned around and headed back to the village. She quietly walked back feeling numb. _I've been in love with you for over 50 years_. She shook it off and bottled up her emotions. She slightly jogged downhill toward the bridge. The sun warmed her face as she smiled. _It doesn't matter._

* * *

"I couldn't find him." Kagome entered the room cheerfully. "Oh well, we'll fill him in later. I'm having a nice dinner party. My mother decided that our two worlds should meet so she wanted to host a dinner to meet and greet everyone!" Kagome smiled.

"How wonderful!" Miroku cheered.

"Awesome!" Shippo perked up.

"Lady Kaeda? You're coming right?!" Kagome yelled out. The elder entered the room.

"No, your time will be too much for this old lady, but send my thanks to your mother." She walked toward the door. "Besides I'm helping villagers make weapons for the rest of the evening." And with that she left toward the blacksmith's shop.

"This sounds exciting!" Shippo bounced around child-like.

"It sounds like there are more then just us coming to this dinner."

"Oh yeah! Ok so, You, me, Sango, Inuyasha, Shippo, My mom, Sota, Grandpa,... Sesshomaru..."

"Don't forget Koga!" Sango added. Unknown to anyone but Kirara, Miroku looked at Sango sharply.

"Oh and Koga!" Kagome thought harder. "I wanted Sesshomaru to bring Rin. I mean, I have room for 15 people and we only have 11..."

"11?" Miroku questioned. Sango held up Kirara.

"Yes 11." Sango smiled as Kirara meowed. "Rin would make 12." She added.

"Perfect, I'll go and get Sesshomaru. Sango, can you and Kirara go get Koga?" Kagome stood as she looked at Sango. Miroku stood up with her.

"Yeah sure Kagome." Sango smiled.

"I'll go too!" Miroku added.

"Uhm, I can go ahead by myself, Miroku."

"It's no trouble Sango."

"Well it'll be faster if I just go."

"Yeah, but I really want to go."

"Well ok." Sango let Kirara exit the house first. "I guess we'll both be back." Sango said awkwardly as they hopped onto Kirara and took off.

"Shippo-"

"I'll stay here and tell Inuyasha about the party!" He smiled still hyper.

"Thanks Shippo!" Kagome kissed his forehead.

"Hey Kagome, you think it'll be _safe_ with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha together?!" He sudden became worried.

"Of course _not_!" Kagome smiled and quickly walked away.

"Aw _KAGOME_!" Shippo cried after her.

She continued to walk up the path that led around the village to another section of the river. She heard splashing and Jaken crying out, fusing at Rin.

"RIN STOP SPLASHING! I'M TRYING TO CATCH SOME FISH FOR A-UN!" Jaken yelled. His words were unheard. Rin continued splashing around with her baby hippo. She looked so happy.

"Kagome?!" Jaken started. "What are you doing here?!"

"To see Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin answered cheerfully, tossing up and catching the hippo.

"And hello to you too Jaken." Kagome rolled her eyes. "Hi Rin!" She ran up to the small girl and picked her up for a hug. Kagome couldn't resist scooping her up. Rin squealed and laughed in her arms. Kagome felt her heart swell. She spun around with Rin and they both laughed. _I always wanted a daugh-... A little sister..._

"Kagome." Sesshomaru smiled at her. He was standing in the shade next A-Un. "You're back?"

"Yeah I wanted you and Rin to come home with me for a dinner with my mom." She put Rin down and knelled down in front of her. "Rin, would you like to come?"

"OF COURSE!" She cheered. She ran back into the river splashing with glee.

"Sounds delightful." Sesshomaru grabbed A-Un's reigns. "Jaken, take care of A-Un and watch over the village."

"Uh, Y-yes My Lord." He waddled out of the water with a fish for A-Un. "I shall protect this village with my life Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Good. Let's go Rin." Sesshomaru lead the way toward the well. Rin ran and held Kagome's hand.

The trio walked around the village toward the well, looking like a family...

* * *

Sango and Miroku reached the start of the Mountain Range.

"We're almost there!" Sango shouted over her shoulder.

"Alright." Miroku smiled. _So you've been here before__. _They landed and started walking up a stony trail.

"Koga!" Sango called out. Seconds later a few wolves poked their heads from off a higher cliff. Kirara bared her fangs at them as they did the same. "Hang on Kirara, we're here for Koga remember?" She patted Kirara's head but she still growled. A tornado ripped down the side of the mountain toward them, spraying pebbles all over the place.

"Sango! Kirara! _Monk._" Koga landed and looked at them. "What's going on now?"

"Oh nothing!" Sango waved at Koga as if to shut him up. "You're just needed at the Higurashi home for dinner tonight."

"Again? Wait a dinner?"

"Wait what do you mean again?" Miroku cut in.

"Yeah again..." Koga squinted at Miroku. A wave of awkwardness started to form. Koga's eyes narrowed. Although Miroku did very well at hiding his irritation, Koga could see the muscle near his left bottom eye lid twitch ever so slightly. Koga smiled. "If you _need _me Sango, of course." He watched Miroku's eye twitch again.

"Thanks Koga!" Sango smiled unknown to the new found feud between the two men. "Alright, let's hurry!" She hopped onto Kirara. Before Miroku could climb on, Koga hoped on right behind Sango.

_Twitch._

"You don't mind right, Sango?" Koga made eye contact with Miroku.

"I think so. Kirara can you take all three of us?" Sango stroke her mane. Kirara grunted in approval. Miroku then climb onto Kirara behind Koga. Kirara took off into the sky. Koga's ponytail attacked Miroku's face with every bust of wind. It smelled like wolf.

_Twitch._

* * *

Kikyo was left speechless. She looked at Inuyasha, but her eyes focused over his shoulder. She was Kagome walking away and smiled to herself inwardly.

"Inuyasha... I'm afraid of you hurting me again." She finally broke the silence as she removed her feet from the water. She kicked them dry and slid on her socks and shoes. "We'll talk tomorrow."

"No."

"No?"

"No. Every time I put my feelings out you leave... Why?!"

"... Inuyasha-"

"Do you still love me?"

"Inu-"

"Yes or no."

"... I don't know..."

"I'll never be enough for you."

"No, it's not that-"

"THEN WHAT?!" Inuyasha's face was trailed with tears. "I've been so afraid to even try to move on because I don't know if you still love me. I almost let you kill me more than once and yet... You act like you might give us another chance... What do you want from me Kikyo? What do you want?"

"I don't kno-"

"WELL FIGURE IT OUT!"

_Silence_.

"I want everything back the way it was. Rewind time Inuyasha! THAT'S WHAT I WANT!"

"Fine."

"What?!"

"I'll leave with you. Just me and you together. We'll go where ever you want to go..."'

"You don't mean it..."

"I do."

"Prove it."

"We can go right now."

"No. Go back to your friends for one more night and leave them tomorrow for me."

"What's the point?!"

"I don't want them coming after us and you have second thoughts. If you can walk away from them on your own now, then we can truly be together. Alone together."

"... Fine..." Inuyasha turned away from her and walked back to the village. Kikyo walked away with her soul collectors howling around her. The air was thick. Inuyasha stormed through the forest, taking the long way back to the village. He gathered his thoughts. _I should just leave with Kikyo_.

* * *

"Finally Inuyasha!" Shippo hopped up.

"Where is everyone?!" Inuyasha looked around in the cottage to find only Shippo.

"At Kagome's house! Her mom is having a party for us! Let's go!" Shippo darted past him toward the well. He felt himself become inwardly sad. _I guess I should go out with a bang, how appropriate..._

* * *

**_So... Anyone ready for this dinner party?! Lol  
Looks like Koga likes to troll! Or maybe... He really likes Sango!  
Miroku's eye twitch will be referred to as:_**

_Twitch._

**_...from now on, ok? So don't be confused ;)_**

**_Looks like Kikyo is digging her claws into Inuyasha again... Or maybe she's actually giving Inuyasha a second chance..._**

**_With Kikyo trying to take Inuyasha, I guess he'll be ok with Sesshomaru & Kagome... Right? o.O_**

**_Tell me what you think about everything so far o.o REVIEW YAH JERKY SAMMICHES! lol_**

**_~SHOUT OUTS~  
Capnjesjesx33  
_**_**inuyashacrazy-12  
**__**Kaze (Guest)  
**__**dashundra89  
**__**lifeofdreams  
**__**Sesshomaru' .Mate  
**__**Guest  
**__**fungirloa  
**__**Inu Yasha's wolfgirl  
**__**Bloody- broken-heart9  
**__**lil red ivy devil  
**__**Silver Leigh  
**__**helikesitheymikey  
DarkKunoichi15 (You made it in at the last second lol)  
**_


	9. We're Like One Big Family!

The Higurashi should have had spotlights, cameras, and media attention. It was the center of gravity. The air was thick. The sun wasn't setting, it was running away from that side of the face of the Earth. The hostility and testosterone accumulated could cause thunder and chaos. The guest we're assembled into the dining room. There were glares, mumbling, grunting, whispering, awkwardness, nervous laughs, and worry all through the house. Kagome's mother entered the dining room where everyone was crowded and instructed everyone to sit in their assigned seat. The rectangular table was suited to seat the party of 12. Two seats were placed at each end with five chairs along the longer sides. At the head of the table was Sesshomaru. To his left was Sota, Kirara who was placed on the floor, Koga, Sango, and Kagome's Mother. They all seated themselves accordingly. Across from Sota was Rin. She smiled and waved at her new found friend and seated herself along the other side of Sesshomaru. Next to her was Miroku who was staring at Koga and Sango next to each other. He was placed in front of the awkward gap where Kirara was meant to be. Inuyasha sat down in front of Koga and glared at his brother sitting at the head of the table. Sesshomaru glared back. Shippo sat down next to him with Kagome's grandpa next to him. Kagome nervously smiled at Sango as she sat at the other end of the table. Once everyone was seated, the room became awkwardly quiet...

"I want to thank you all for coming." Kagome's mother stood up with a warm and inviting smile. "I want to thank you all. Kagome may be gone a lot, but I know she has friends protecting and looking out for her." She bowed respectfully. "I welcome you all to my home." Everyone smiled back her, some faking it. "Well, Kagome and I will start serving the food." She stood up and motioned for her daughter to follow. They both entered the kitchen. The counter was covered in plates of baked vegetables, shredded chicken with soy sauce, sweet Hawaiian homemade rolls, white rice, brown rice, mashed potatoes with bacon bits, a large iced cesarean salad, and a large bowl of fresh fruit. Kagome looked around and shook her head.

"Mom, you did all this?!" She started to pick up two of the biggest plates.

"Of course. I wasn't sure about anyone's taste so I tried to be creative and have variety." Her mother opened the refrigerator and grabbed two large glasses of juice. She led the way toward the dining room. "Kagome is bringing the baked vegetables and shredded chicken with soy sauce." Her mother announced as Kagome placed the dishes in the middle of the table. The steaming food seemed to relax everyone. Shippo, Rin, and Sota all grinned at the dishes. "This pitcher has white grape and peach juice," She placed one golden pitcher in the middle of the table. "And this one is mango and orange juice." Her mother gently placed the other.

"This is amazing Mrs. Higurashi, right Sango?" Koga smiled and looked at Sango for support.

"Oh yes, I didn't think everything was going to turn out so appetizing." Sango added.

_Twitch._

"Sango you helped?" Koga raised his eyebrows.

"Just a little." Sango lightly blushed.

"Wow, you can cook, who knew." Koga said sweetly while his eye locked with Miroku's.

_Twitch._

"This is awesome mom!" Sota suddenly cut in, excited to eat.

"Yeah! It all looks yummy!" Rin wiggled in her seat, looking at the two large plates of food. Kagome and her mother exited and reentered the dining room caring platters in each of their hands.

"We also have this big bowl of fruits, a cesarean salad, Sweet Hawaiian rolls, and white rice." Her mother placed the food across the table, scattered evenly.

"We're bringing out brown rice and loaded mashed potatoes next, then we can all eat." Kagome smiled. She was inwardly dying of anxiety and cramps. She looked around the table quickly. Sesshomaru was glaring at Inuyasha who couldn't figure out who to glare at, Koga or back at his brother. Koga and Sango smiled and joked with her grandpa. Miroku was awkwardly quiet watching Koga. The kids were quietly giggling and making faces at each other. Kagome sighed quietly to herself and walked back into the kitchen with her mother. She was grabbing another two pitchers of mixed juice and water.

"Kagome, you got the the last two plates?" Her mother questioned.

"Yeah mom, I got it." She smiled back. Her mother walked back into the dining room. Kagome inhaled deeply. Her cramps were starting to calm down and subside. She grinned to herself. _It's going to be ok._

"And here are the last two dishes!" Kagome walked in, carrying the last two dishes and quickly set them on the table. "Alright, that's every, right mom?"

"Yes, let's eat everyone." Her mother began scooping foods and passing the platters. Inuyasha grabbed the white rice and passed it to Miroku. Sesshomaru grabbed the chicken. He served Sota, then Rin, and himself and passed the plate to Koga. Koga added chicken into a small bowl for Kirara, then some for himself.

"Pass the chicken." Miroku said evenly.

"Sure, hold on." Koga looked at Sango. "Sango?" She took the plate.

"Oh thank you Koga." She smiled at him warmly. She fixed herself a helping of the steaming chicken and ended up passing it to Kagome's mother. Koga looked smug at Miroku.

"Oops." Koga smiled quietly.

_Twitch._

"It's alright." Miroku said stiffly. "It'll come around to me eventually." Koga grinned at his words.

"You sure it'll come to you?" Koga and glared at each other. The were not talking about chicken anymore.

"Monk, the rice." Sesshomaru demanded.

"Right, sorry." Miroku broke eye contact and passed the bowl.

"Thanks Miroku." Rin cheesed at him. Miroku smiled back. Sesshomaru added rice to his, Rin's and Sota's plate.

"I can do it myself." Sota tried to reach the bowl, but Sesshomaru passed it around his short arms to Koga.

"I believe you can, but I'm faster." Sesshomaru looked at him evenly. Sota pouted and started eating some of his food.

"This is great Mrs. Higurashi." Inuyasha said before he started eating.

"My brother is right. This meal is delectable." Sesshomaru added, he couldn't resist one-up-ing him. Inuyasha's ear twitched.

"Oh thank you boys." She smiled warmly.

"I'm glad everyone is here. This is great. We're all like a big family." Started Kagome's grandpa. "You know, the Higurashi family is famous for having dinner parties like this." He was waving a piece of chicken around with his chop sticks.

"Right." Kagome's mother politely cut him off. "Let's hear about our guest though, dad." She smiled and looked at Koga. "We'll start with you. Koga, tell us about yourself." Everyone's eyes looked at Koga as he was thrown into the spotlight. Fortunately... And Unfortunately, Koga was anything but shy.

"Oh well, I'm Koga, Leader of the Eastern Wolf Tribe, The Yoro Clan. Your daughter Kagome has helped my comrades in injury. She took care of us even though Inuyasha was trying to kill us all." Koga said causally.

"Wait what?!" Inuyasha almost choked on his rice.

"Uhm, Koga you kidnapped Kagome." Sango added in.

"Yeah, weren't you in love with her or something?" Miroku also added.

"Exactly!" Inuyasha looked at him smugly with Miroku doing the same. Sesshomaru then cut his eyes toward Koga angrily.

"Inuyasha, you tried to slice his limbs off!" Kagome tried to even the playing field. "Besides, he's one of my best friends. That's it." Kagome sighed and looked at Sesshomaru. He did not approve at all.

"That's all true, but the past is the past. We move forward and look for new beginnings." Koga grinned. Miroku squinted at him as he read between the lines.

"Yeah, you're right Koga. We've all grown closer together." Sango tried to be positive.

"Well I guess that's good?" Her mother looked at Koga, slightly confused. "Uhm, Sesshomaru? How about you tell me about your daughter?" Kagome turned into stone.

"Rin isn't my daughter." Sesshomaru was unfazed. "She was attacked and I saved her life. She's an orphan, so she decided to stay with me."

"Lord Sesshomaru is my big brother!" Rin smiled and continued to eat.

"I'm glad you were able to save her!" Her mother looked at Rin and smiled.

"Yeah no thanks to Koga." Miroku coughed.

"It wasn't me! I didn't know my men set out after the village like that." Koga glared at him.

"Any other achievements Sesshomaru? Remember when dad left me the Tessaiga and you were trying to take it?" Inuyasha started while still looking at his plate.

"Well that was just a big misunderstanding." Kagome tried to cut him off.

"Well he took down dad's resting place and almost killed us." Inuyasha continued. "But it's all ok, you're content with what you have, right big brother?" Inuyasha faked a smile at Sesshomaru.

"You're right. What I have now..." Sesshomaru looked at Kagome and smiled. "Is more important." Koga and Sango looked at each other nervously. Inuyasha casually continued to eat. He didn't even look over at Kagome. Koga and Sango sighed together with relief.

_Twitch_.

"Oh, well... I'm glad you all were able to move past those awful things." Her mother obviously regretted asking him the question. "Well how about you Miroku? I'm just meeting you today."

"Ah yes, Mrs. Higurashi. I remember when we all first met-"

"Oh yeah, didn't you kidnap Kagome and tried to take jewel shards?" Koga interrupted. He picked up a roll and bit into it with a smug look. Miroku looked at him evenly.

_Twitch_.

"Ah right, well that was before I knew they were after Naraku as well." Miroku's voice showed irritation. "Anywho, I've been traveling with them ever since. We may not be perfect, but we all work better _when we all stay together in one group_." Miroku looked at Sango and Kagome. He obviously had the last part addressed to them. Kagome looked at him curiously while Sango cocked an eyebrow.

"That's right, we do all work perfectly together." Inuyasha added.

"Well all good things must come to an end. Besides, sometimes change is good." Sesshomaru also added.

"But most people would want things to be the same, if nothing is wrong." Inuyasha shot back.

"Sounds like someone is afraid of change." Koga jumped in.

"Fear is a form of weakness. You can't force some changes. Being an adult consist of rolling with changes, even if you don't like them." Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha. "Right Inuyasha?"

"Hm. Well. Sometimes there are changes that need to be fought, because they're not right." Inuyasha glared back.

"So who's ready for dessert?!" Kagome and Sango interjected in unison.

"OH I AM!" Shouted Shippo.

"Yeah me too!" Rin chimed in.

"That'd be great, Sis!" Sota smiled. Kagome and Sango quickly got up and went into the kitchen.

"Oh I'll go upstairs and get the camera. I think it's in Kagome's room." Her mother stood up and went upstairs. She walked into her and looked around her desk. Keys, wallet, gum, paperclip, pennies, chap stick, lip gloss, tape, magazines, hair ties, USB flash drive, positive pregnancy test, pencils, pencil sharpener, sticky notes, AA batteries, and a small digital camera laid all scattered across Kagome's desk. Her mother pick the camera and the batteries and stared at the desk again. She frowned. She picked up the test and looked at it closely. Two blue plus signs displayed across the plastic stick. She sighed and left the room. She placed the batteries into the camera and walked back into the dining room. She took her seat and masked her emotions, smiling at her father's jokes about being an elder.

Sango and Kagome returned to the dining room with large dishes. Sango carried an apple pie in one hand and a pumpkin pie in the other. Kagome brought out the peach cobbler and the cinnamon rolls. They placed the trays of food onto the table. Kagome noticed her mother holding her camera.

"Oh we forgot something." Kagome said quickly. She pulled Sango into the kitchen. "_SHE KNOWS!_" Kagome screamed-whispered to Sango. Kagome's chest tightened. "_I can't do this. I know she's going to ask in front of everyone, assuming everyone knows, but her and the family. I JUST KNOW IT!_" She started to tremble.

"_How could she know?!_" Sango's eye widen.

"_My camera! It was on my desk! I left the test on the desk. I didn't think anyone would go in there! Plus, she was laughing at grandpa's jokes._" Kagome fought off a panic attack. She took deep breaths. "_Now what?!_"

"_There's only one thing to do._" Sango took a deep breath herself. She hugged Kagome and then looked into her eyes. "_Follow my lead._" Kagome nodded, somehow feeling a lot better. They walked back into the living room and took their seats. Sango then leaned over and started whispering to Koga. Koga's eyes widen. He then nodded, waited, and stood up.

"May I have everyone's attention." Koga announced. Everyone stopped. "I would like to announce..." Sango stood up next to him. "That me and Sango are expecting."

_Twitch._

_Silence._

"I'm sorry to spring this up on everyone. I wasn't sure until I came here with Kagome." Sango added. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome and half smiled. Kagome could feel her chest relax a bit.

"OH!" Her mother lit up and practically jumped from her seat. She was more happy about it not being her daughter more than anything. "That's wonderful! I didn't even know you two were a couple!" Her mother clapped and the others joined in. Miroku abruptly stood and began to leave.

"Excuse me Mrs. Higurashi. I need some air." He smiled through his anger and tried his best not to flip the table and storm out. Sango and Koga hugged each other like a loving couple as Koga rubbed her belly. Sango watched Miroku leave out the corner of his eye. She started to become irritated, but curious.

"Well now this is a really celebration!" Grandpa Higurashi smiled and stood. "I have just the gift!" He left and returned with a sack of sweet smelling dust. "Use this to purify the child's room!" Koga laughed lightly and took the gift gratefully. Kagome shook her head and made eye contact with Sesshomaru. He winked at her again. She smiled.

"So I guess you're leaving us Sango?!" Shippo asked before nibbling on pie.

"Uh... We're still working out the details..." Sango nervously laughed.

"So wait?! Kagome why are you leaving with Sesshomaru then?!" Inuyasha suddenly exploded, dropping his piece of his cobbler.

"Wait what?!" Kagome turned pink and looked around as all eyes fell on her. Kagome squinted at Sesshomaru, who curiously studied the wall decorations. _Really Sesshomaru?!_

"Yeah, he said you were leaving me for him!" Inuyasha bit his lips at his poor choice of words.

"_Excuse me?_" Kagome's eyebrow twitched before they both rose. She laughed lightly in a obviously sarcastic tone. "I can go with anyone of my choosing. I previously chose you, but it seems like my presence will be replaced by it's rightful owner. Thus, I quickly simplified things by removing myself from the equation. Now if you have a problem with me supposedly leaving, _get over it_." Kagome smiled with death in her pupils. She spoke so calm and viciously, it seemed like she was whipping him with her words. She grab her fork and stabbed an innocent piece of pie crust on her plate. An ominous cloud of anger emitted from Kagome as everyone fell awkwardly quiet.

"I'm going outside to get some air." Sango said nervously. She quickly walked out of the house and sighed.

"Sota how about you go and play with Shippo and Rin in the backyard? I'll turn on the lights." Her mother said. She was aware, more so confused about the atmosphere and quickly gathered the children and escorted them outside.

"I'll come help!" Grandpa stood and followed them out of the back door of the house. Kagome, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Koga, and Kirara were left in the room. Kirara walked over to Kagome's feet and rubbed along her leg trying to cheer her up. Kagome couldn't help but smile.

"I'm sorry Kagome." Sesshomaru said, looking apologetic. "I thought you were sure about leaving. I had not realized you were still considering on staying with the way our situation is."

"Sango and Koga are the ones having the baby!" Inuyasha shouted. "Why would she need to leave with you over that?!" Inuyasha was completely unaware of what was actually going on. His ignorance was so fierce, even Sesshomaru started to feel sorry for him. Koga dropped his fork and stormed out suddenly.

"I can't... I can not! Sesshomaru tell your brother what's really going on!" Koga threw his hands up in submission and walked out the front door.

"Inuyasha..." Sesshomaru started.

* * *

Sango walked up to the obviously distressed monk. She sat next to him and looked at the side of his face. She could see a lone small trail of a tear.

"Sango. I need to tell you something." He didn't look up. "You broke my heart."

"What?!" Sango was caught off guard and blushed.

"You broke my heart." He repeated.

"You flirt with everything with a vagina!" Sango could feel a wave of anger build up. "How could I break your heart when didn't really give it to me in the first place?! You think it's ok for you to treat me like that? All of a sudden I have your heart when I say I'm pregnant with Koga?!" Sango glared at him. "How dare you!" She stood up and started to storm off.

"You're right." He almost choked on his words. "I am glad you did, actually." She turned around and looked at him.

"Miroku, what are you talking about?" She looked at him bewildered.

"If I can't defeat Naraku in time... I can die knowing the woman I love is happy."

"What?..."

"I am not making excuses, but there's reason for my behavior. I do those things to you on purpose. I want you to not want me the way I want you. I don't want you to suffer."

"Miroku-"

"I can't allow myself to have a life with this curse. How could I be so selfish? My wife would loose me to a black hole, my son cursed with the same fate. What kind of life is that for you?!" Miroku looked up at her. His eyes were flooding with tears. "I knew this would eventually happen, but I didn't think it would hurt this much..."

"..." Sango was wordless. Miroku was sitting there with his spirit and soul totally broken... _Over her_...

"I want you to be happy. I mean it. I've dreaded this moment, but..."

"Don't say it..."

"I love you, Sango. With every last part of me, I am in love with you."

* * *

"Inuyasha, Sango isn't pregnant." Sesshomaru watched his brother sit back in the chair. Inuyasha folded his arms, prepping for what was about to come. "Kagome is."

_Silence_.

"That's why I said she was leaving with me. I want her to travel with me so I can look after her and my child." Sesshomaru finished. Kagome watched Inuyasha's face. Inuyasha's ears were stinging at what he was hearing.

"So you and Kagome..."

"Yeah..."

"When you stayed here for two days?"

"Yeah..."

"Just one question." Inuyasha looked at Kagome. "Did you ever love me?" Kagome held her head down. Sesshomaru sighed and left the table.

"I'll let you answer him alone." Sesshomaru exited the dining room and went upstairs to Kagome's room. Inuyasha became even more irritated.

"I need to know, did you ever love me?"

"... I did..."

"Why didn't you tell me Kagome?"

"... I was afraid to..."

"Why?! I love you Kagome. I just didn't think you loved me."

"No you never loved me. You're still in love with Kikyo."

"It's not exactly like... I did love her-"

"And you still do! Was I suppose to wait or something?!" Kagome's stomach turned. "I can't compete with her. She died believing you betrayed her, she pinned you to a tree for 50 years with her last breath, and she tried to kill you and drag you to hell... And I STILL come up short... I was second place to a corpse. I'm sorry, but I was tired of it." Kagome's eye were lit with a controlled rage as she stared down Inuyasha. She was looking him in the eyes, so he knew that she meant what she said. "I don't understand why... Or how... I wasn't enough for you..." Kagome teared up. "But I'm done waiting in line when your heart is closed..."

"I'm sorry. I know Kikyo has done all those things, but she isn't like that. Not in her heart."

"Inuyasha, the woman you knew died the instant Naraku attacked her as you. You're in love with a monster, a corpse, a soul eater..."

"Don't say that, you never knew her!"

"Kikyo of today is too big of a spiteful, evil bitch! No one can see past her exterior because THERE'S NOTHING INSIDE! She technically doesn't even have a soul, remember?! Did the old Kikyo eat?! Did she bathe?! Did she smile?!... Because the clay monstrosity you _worship_ **DOESN'T**!" Kagome felt herself set on on fire with anger. "She doesn't want to live, she doesn't want you happy, she doesn't care about you, and she doesn't love you!... It's funny! Everyone around you tried to give you that kind of care and love, but it didn't mean shit! Kikyo asks you for a god damn hug, attempts to drag you to hell, _AND YET SHE STILL SOMEHOW GENUINELY LOVES YOU_?!" Kagome stood up. "... I am with Sesshomaru. I am having his child and I am happy. We can still be friends, but don't expect things to be the same..." Kagome took a deep breathe. Her stomach was rejecting the pie. She held her stomach and inhaled through her nose.

"You never knew Kikyo. I don't expect you to understand." Inuyasha stood and stormed out of the house. Kagome rolled her eyes and ran for the trash can. She threw up. Kirara meowed and ran upstairs for Sesshomaru. He quickly came downstairs and took care of her. He grabbed a napkin and wiped her face. She blushed, slightly embarrassed.

"Everything ok?" Sesshomaru brushed her hair back into place.

"Not exactly, but decent for now..."

* * *

"Well you have it all figured out..." Sango looked at him, angrier. "You know... Maybe I kept liking you because I had hope for you..." Sango shook her head. "I believed that we'd defeat Naraku and save you. We could bring justice and kill Naraku for what he's done to you, me & Kohaku, Inuyasha & Kikyo... And after it was all over... I believed in you..."

"I believed too."

"You gave up... You were preparing to loose the battle, your life, and me..."

"It doesn't matter Sango... You'll be happy with Koga..." Miroku smiled at her with damp cheeks. "That's actually the only thing I care about."

"I won't be happy with him you idiot!" Sango rubbed her forehead with frustration. Koga came out of the front door of the Higurashi home. He walked over to the couple frustrated. He took Sango's hand suddenly.

"Sango, I need you-" Koga was interrupted by Miroku's fist almost breaking his jaw. Koga fell back, but quickly sat up at the challenge. "Oh really monk, right now?!" Koga taunted.

"MIROKU?!" Sango stood between them.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't let it go. I know you two are having a child-"

"Wait you didn't tell him?!" Koga growled at Sango.

"No, uhm... Yah see Miroku-"

"She's not pregnant and we're not together! We did it to cover for Kagome." Koga cut in. Miroku blinked. Koga stood up and wiped his lip of blood. "Damn, you hit pretty hard for a human." Koga rubbed his cheek with a smile.

"Miroku?" Sango waved her hand in front of his eyes.

"I think we broke him." Koga said flatly. "Look, we'll fix that later. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Kagome are alone in the kitchen. Kirara is still there, but... Who knows what could happen." Just as Koga finished his sentence, Inuyasha storms out of the house.

"Inuyasha?" Koga and Sango said in unison. Miroku was still frozen. Inuyasha pushed past them in an angry silence.

"Inuyasha?!" Sango called again.

"The hell?!" Koga yelled. Inuyasha turned around violently.

"How long have you all known?!" He growled.

"She asked us not to tell!" Sango answered.

"Yeah, it's not our business to tell anyway! Not our fault!" Koga added.

"What kind of friends are you?!" Inuyasha yelled back. Sango gasped with disgust.

"Oh well no one thought you could hear anything, yah know, with you being so far up Kikyo's ass!" Koga spat back.

"Inuyasha, we all tried to be your friend." Sango said angrily.

"Forget all of you. I don't need you." Inuyasha leaped up into the shrine and disappeared with a purple glow.

"Hmph." Koga walked off into the house. "You can't save everyone." Koga walked back into the house. Sango grabbed Miroku's arm and dragged him into the house. Sango, Koga, Sesshomaru, and Kagome all sat back at the table. Her mother soon came back in with the children and Grandpa. Everyone sat back down and started eating dessert again.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Sota questioned.

"He left, Sota. He wanted to go home." Kagome smiled. "Everything is fine though." Everyone fake-smiled with her to confirm.

"Is he coming back?" Rin looked at Sesshomaru.

"We don't know..."

* * *

Inuyasha leaped back into Feudal Japan. He looked and sniffed the air. A soul carrier floated toward him and moaned loudly. Inuyasha followed it into the thickest part of the dark forest. The glow sky serpent led him to Kikyo. She was glowing along with her carriers. Her hair wasn't tied back. She looked soft and warm. Inuyasha felt like he was looking at a dream. They wordlessly greeted each other. Inuyasha sat and lead into chest. It was cold. Her breast were firm. She smelled like fresh soil. Inuyasha closed his eyes as his mind ran back 50 years. He smiled as a tear rolled down his cheek. Kikyo and Inuyasha sat in that embrace, neither moved a muscle. It was like they were frozen in time with her holding him.

"We'll leave when the sun comes up."

* * *

**_Well?! Time for the drought guys. I have work from Tues-Friday and I'll probably post Saturday evening/Sunday morning! :D_**

**_Well seems like everything didn't fall apart completely o.o_**

**_What do you think of the story? REVIEW! Please and thank you ._. lol_**

**_I have GTAV btw but I promise I'll keep up with the updates ;D lololol_**

**_Shoutouts next Chapter soooooo... You better review/favorite author/favorite story/follow author/follow story asap :D_**

**_Sneak Peek:_**

_They held each other all through the night, even in slumber. Unknown to them, Naraku's poison insect was watching it all..._

**_Ok that's it! Yes yes yall... Naraku about to run through this shit! XD Tell what you think is going to happen o.o_**


	10. When everything is wrong, We move along

Inuyasha pulled away from Kikyo's chest slowly. His body felt heavy. The moon glowed in waxing gibbous. The sky was a deep indigo and violet. Stars were splattered across, making bright pin holes in the sky. Inuyasha looked at Kikyo. Her skin was pale and smooth like porcelain. Her hair was neat and pulled over one shoulder, mimicking a waterfall of onyx water. She actually looked relaxed and peaceful. Inuyasha fell in love with her all over again. She looked like she did 50 years ago, even in slumber. He brushed her hair into place gently. His finger tips were slightly numbed with a dead coldness. She was his porcelain doll. He needed to protect her. He needed to keep her safe. He needed her to love him the way he loves her. He needed _her_ love...

* * *

Kagome, Sesshomaru, Miroku, Sango, and Koga began to cleanup the dining room. The kids were scattered in the living room, asleep. Kagome's mom was washing dishes alone in the kitchen. Sango and Koga began placing the leftovers in assorted containers with different colored lids. Koga stacked the dirty dishes at the end of the table, preparing to carry them into the kitchen. Sesshomaru wiped down the table with paper towels. Miroku was very still as he quietly watched Sango scoop food into a large round bowl. Koga rolled his eyes at him and began to carry the dishes, until Kagome stopped him.

"I need to talk to my mom. We sorta ruined the celebration thing..." Kagome started. "Everyone stay here, just for a second. " Kagome walked into the kitchen with a stack of dishes. She laid them gently in the sink and looked at her mother. "Mom?" She touched her shoulder.

"Kagome, what happened earlier? And who is Kikyo?" Her mother suddenly asked. Kagome sighed and shook her head.

"It's complicated mom."

"Is that why you left him for Sesshomaru?"

"I... We were never together so..."

"Because of this Kikyo."

"Yeah. I was trying to love him, but I wasn't enough. He only wants her." Kagome shook her head. "I just couldn't keep trying to love someone who didn't want me."

"I'm glad you moved on, but he still needs his friends. That boy is _lost_, Kagome."

"Yeah... But I don't think he wants to be found..."

"Well, try not to worry too much. Go to bed Kagome. I'll finish up here." Her mother kissed her forehead. Kagome left into the dining room. Sesshomaru headed upstairs wordlessly. Miroku looked pale and mentally impaired. Sango took Miroku's hand and led him to sit in a nearby chair.

"Well we're about to go. We packed everything we could carry." Sango picked up Kirara. "It's pretty late, you sure you don't want us to finish helping?"

"No it's alright. I'll finish in the morning, I'm going to go to bed. Shippo can stay and sleep though." Kagome walked everyone to the door and smiled as her friends left the house. She waved goodbye and headed upstairs. She started to walk toward her room but stopped and looked into the bathroom. Sesshomaru was soaking in the tub, nonchalantly. The steam and heat sucked her inside. She couldn't help but smile. He looked at her and grinned.

"Get in and soak with me." His voice was so deep. Kagome nodded and locked the door behind her. She slowly removed her clothes. Her shirt, skirt, socks, panties, and her bra. She slowly stepped into the tub. She sat down. Her back melted into his chest. His arms encased her torso. She felt her body relax completely. He leaned forward and rested his chin on her shoulder. "You wanna talk?"

"Not really. I want to enjoy this soak with you." Kagome kissed his nose. "I just want to be with you. You have all of me." Kagome felt herself shiver. She could finally be with him. She finally had her closure and could move on to... _better things_. Sesshomaru hugged her tightly.

"Good." He whispered as he started kissing on her neck. "Let's _celebrate_."

* * *

Koga popped out of the well into the Feudal Era first. Kirara followed out carrying Miroku. Sango climbed up the latter and poked her head out. Koga grabbed her and pulled her out.

"Thanks Koga." Sango gave him a light smile.

"Of course Sango." He smiled back. Miroku's head turned slowly toward them.

"We'll head back to the village. You'll be fine by yourself right Koga?" Sango handed him his food with concern.

"Would you come with me?" Koga leaned closer to her. Sango laughed and blushed.

"Here! Just go Koga." Sango shoved more containers into his hands and walked away. Koga winked at her and disappeared into a midnight cyclone of dust. Sango walked along Kirara toward the village. Miroku was glaring over his shoulder, watching the cyclone run up toward the mountains. They all traveled back in silence. They arrived back at Lady Kaede's small cottage along the river. Miroku quietly hopped off of Kirara and walked in after Sango. He hovered around, waiting for her to lay down. Sango made up her bed near the fire and laid down. Miroku awkwardly sat near her.

"Miroku, what are you doing." Sango looked up at him from her pillow. The fire made her face glow and her eyes shine. Miroku was captivated by her beauty.

"I want to watch you sleep." Miroku said flatly.

"Miroku that's creepy."

"No, you're just so beautiful. I just want to watch you sleep."

"Yeah, still creepy Miroku." Sango half smiled at him.

"Never mind." Miroku turned away from her and sat in a thinking position. Sango smiled and snuggled into her bed. This was the first time Miroku had trouble talking to her. She rolled over and closed her eyes as her heart swelled a bit. _He's so cute_.

* * *

Sesshomaru's hands slid along her thighs. He bit her neck aggressively and pulled her legs up. "Keep them just like that. " Sesshomaru whispered. She had her legs spread with her knees poking out of the water. His hands started to move downward. His fingers lightly pulled her lips apart, exposing her clit to the hot water. Kagome moaned as he started licking around her earlobe. His index finger started messaging her clit. He gently rubbed it, softly letting his skin tickle hers. Kagome's thighs tightened. She gripped the rim of the tub. She felt a sensation run up her spine. She was feeling anxious and horny. Her eyes rolled with pleasure. She felt herself wiggle around in the tub. The water rifted around to their movements. Kagome reached back and touched his cheek while leaning back.

"Let's go to my room." She moaned lightly.

"Yes ma'am." Kagome stepped out of the tub and walked over to her towel. Sesshomaru stood in the water and watched her movements. He looked like a predator stalking it's prey. Kagome wrapped herself in her towel and watched him watch her.

"What?" Kagome turned red. She suddenly fell bashful in front of him. A smile curled across her face uncontrollably.

"Take off your towel." He grinned at her. Kagome slowly dropped her towel. It hit the floor softly, fanning around steam as it dropped. Kagome was completely nude. She stood nervously and started to use her arms to cover her breast. He stepped out of the water and stood directly in front of her. "Why are you trying to hide from me?"

"I'm not, I just-" Sesshomaru knelled down and began sucking on her nipple. She gripped the edges of the sink and shuddered. She could feel his tongue slide across it slowly. He nibbled and softly chewed as his hands gripped her ass. Kagome held her head back, taking in the sensation. Her toes curled as she tried to keep a steady and quiet breathing. His fingers tickled her around on her cheeks. He switched nipples. It somehow was more sensitive than the other. Kagome wiggled as she felt herself moisten. She took in deeper breaths.

"Yeah we should go to your room." Sesshomaru suddenly stopped and stood up. He grabbed his towel, wrapped it around him, and left the bathroom. Kagome was speechless. She quickly grabbed her towel and ran into her room. As soon as she closed and locked the door, he snatched her towel off. Kagome snatched his in response. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. He always secretly loved an aggressive woman. He pulled Kagome in for a kiss as they waddled to the bed. He laid on top of her. He kissed her softly and recoiled.

"Kagome. " Sesshomaru gazed into her eyes. "I've waited a long time for this exact moment."

"Waiting for what?"

"You."

* * *

"Inuyasha." Kikyo called out. Inuyasha was sitting at the edge of the water, watching small fish scurry by. He looked over his shoulder and smiled at her.

"Kikyo." He said back. She smiled at him.

"We should get going." She started to pick up her bow and arrow. Her soul collectors moaned and circled the sky above her. "We have to go to the Forbidden Castle in the West."

"Why?" Inuyasha quickly stood and followed her.

"The Forbidden Castle in the West was once ran by a noble family of priests, the Fakuho Clan. The land prospered as long as the noble family was pure. The last prince of the castle, Odasa Fakuho had fallen in love with a traveler. She enchanted him away from his wife with her beauty and laid with him that very night. The land started to rot. The castle's servants all died. Nothing in the Fakuho's lands grew. The wife soon left and the prince was alone with his mistress. She soon fell ill and died. Odasa then prayed that she'd come back to life. Unfortunately, a demon overheard his cry and possessed her corpse and tried to kill him. Odasa flashed back on how everything was beforehand and regretted his mistake. He then, with his last breath, blessed his land with a powerful prayer: Only priest and priestess can possess the power of restoration and reclaim life in their own refreshed living body. The remains of the Forbidden Castle have collapsed except the inner sanctuary. There is where I can get my body back." Kikyo looked at Inuyasha with a bit of life in her eyes. "Inuyasha, you must help me. There's a powerful barrier that only your sword could break." She gently touched his hand.

"Of course. We should get going. The new moon is approaching." Inuyasha nodded. Kikyo gave a small line of a smile and began to lead the way. They disappeared into the forest heading West. Inuyasha followed her like a puppy. He hopped in front of her and cleared the path for her, carried her up hills and across mountains. He inwardly felt himself become more and more excited as they traveled. Her body seemed less cold, like she was changing back to normal already. They continued to travel, with one of Naraku's insects following them.

_It seems Inuyasha and Kikyo are heading to the Forbidden Castle of the West. I probably should make an appearance and warm them of the troubles ahead. Hmm..._ Naraku grinned to himself and began to prepare. His eye glowed with deceit and chaos. _This will be intriguing._

* * *

Miroku awoke to an upsetting sound. Although the sun was shining, birds were chirping, and the river flowed in a crisp clean manor, what he heard set him in a foul mood.

"Oh thank you Koga!" Sango grabbed the food containers from him cheerfully.

"Yeah, the guys are stuff and I didn't want it to go to waste." Koga faked blushed.

"We can give it to the villagers!" Sango smiled brightly. She was too ecstatic about helping the village. She grabbed everything and pack it up for Kirara to carry. "Who knew you were such a sweetheart?!" Sango lightly teased.

"Hey, don't tell anybody I gave it o anything or else!" Koga teased back.

"Or else what?! I'm a demon slayer remember?" Sango winked and hopped on top of Kirara. "Besides you wouldn't hurt the woman carrying your child!" Sango rode off laughing. Koga smiled after her and watched her and Kirara sore into the center of the village. Miroku emerged from the cottage calm, cool, and collected.

"Oh, Miroku. Forgot you were even here." Koga said flatly, picking in his ear looking away from his direction.

"Koga shouldn't you be... Not here?" Miroku squinted at him irritated. "Maybe you should go home?! Like we did?" Miroku continued to suggest.

"Oh no, I missed seeing Sango and her_ kitty_." Koga looked at him smug-like.

"_Kitty_?"

"Yeah, Kirara." Koga smiled. Miroku squinted even harder.

"I know that you both were covering for Kagome. You don't have to keep up the appearance of you and Sango together. Besides, we're back home anyway. Who are you even pretending for?!" Miroku folded his arms agitated and impatiently. Koga smiled widely.

"Appearance? Pretending? Oh Miroku..." Koga shook his head hard enough to make his ponytail bob along with him. "You may have dealt your hand, but you're gonna wish you folded." Koga then disappeared inside a cyclone of toward his home. "Tell Sango I'll be back later!" He shouted over his shoulder. Miroku watch his new enemy disappear up the trail toward the mountains. He clinched his fist, grabbed his staff, and stormed toward the village for Sango. _His _Sango.

* * *

Kagome woke up cradled perfectly into Sesshomaru's body. The sun pushed through her curtain and warmed their naked bodies. Kagome smiled. It was so perfect. Sesshomaru rustled and pulled her in tighter. She blushed as her heart skipped a beat.

"You're awake." Sesshomaru quietly stated. Kagome closed her eyes and tried to pretend she was still asleep. "I heard your heart skip a beat when I hugged you."

"Oh." Kagome blushed and rolled over to face him. "Your hearing is amazing." She scooted closer and kissed his soft lips. He kissed back gently and held her close. They laid in a magical embrace and stayed very still. Kagome closed her eyes and burrowed into his chest. Should could hear the kids downstairs. Sota was showing Shippo and Rin the_ refrigerator_. She smiled as the smell of breakfast crept under the door and clouded her room. Sesshomaru sighed deeply.

"What wrong?" She looked up him.

"It smells like breakfast and sex in here." He stated with the most serious face. "Not sure which I'm enjoying more." He squinted as he sniffed the air. Kagome grinned. "We should probably get up though." He sat up slowly. He seemed genuinely upset about the smells. Kagome hopped out of bed and stretched. She froze up. Her stomach disagreed with her movements and started to push vomit up. She ran over to her trash can and threw up. Sesshomaru ran over to her and held the trash can still. She threw up again, a bit less this time. Kagome caught her breath and sighed unhappily. Sesshomaru kissed her forehead and handed her the tissue. She quickly wiped her mouth and slowly stood upward. Sesshomaru moved the trashcan to the side and felt her forehead.

"It's morning sickness, Sesshomaru." Kagome rolled her eyes and removed her hands. "I'll be fine. I just need to slow down." She inhaled deeply and smiled. "I am okay, Sesshomaru." He nodded and started for the bathroom.

"Ok... I guess I'll go wash up." He hesitantly exited the room. Kagome touched her stomach and smile. _I promise we'll eat after we wash up._ She grabbed her towel and entered the bathroom as well.

* * *

Sango rode into the town, meeting with Kaede. She landed and helped Kaede take the containers into a local food shop. Villagers gathered in chatter enjoying then free food offered to them. Sango brought a plate of food over to a man dressed in a uniform of a soldier. He kindly accepted the food and continued his conversation.

"Yeah Fakuho's Castle." He started. "Apparently every priest that goes there is slaughter."

"Well that's what happens when they try to push past the barrier."

"No, this priest was trying to restore and blessed the land. He didn't need the powers of resurrection. He never even went near the sanctuary!" The men all grumbled together in confusion.

"Fakuho's Castle?" Sango walked up to the soldier.

"Yeah, suppose to give any priest the power of resurrection if they can break the barrier and get inside the sanctuary." He shook his head. "It's actually a trap. I believe the demon who attacked it last is still there, killing and stealing the priests powers."

"How terrible!" She gasped surprised and became nervous.

"Yeah, they labeled it the Forbidden Castle in the West." He shook his head as he took a bite of his food.

"I heard there were a couple traveling there now." An older man shook his head. "Hope they can handle what's coming to 'em!" He joked and started eating. Sango walked away with a grave feeling in the pit of her stomach. She tried to ignored her gut feelings and served more food to the people gathered at the tables.

* * *

Kagome, Shippo, Rin, and Sesshomaru reappeared out of the well into the Feudal Era. Sesshomaru carried Kagome's backpack as her made sure she climbed out safely, since she insisted on _doing it herself__._

"Sesshomaru I got it!" Kagome tried to snatch her back from him. He looked at her and grinned.

"Nah." He moved away from her grabbed Rin's hand. "Let's go ladies." He and Rin headed toward the river. Kagome began to follow.

"Wait, Kagome!" Shippo called out. "You're no gonna come back with us?!" His eye watered.

"Shippo, I'll be at the village later. I just want to spend the day with Rin and Sesshomaru." She hugged and kissed his cheek. "Let Sango know I'm here with Sesshomaru ok?" She smiled.

"Yes ma'am!" Shippo sucked up his tears and ran off for the village.

"LORD SESSHOMARU!" Jaken bushed through the bushes with A-Un behind him. "I have news!"

"What Jaken?" Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"It's about your brother and Kikyo." Jaken quivered, waiting for his reaction.

"Go on." Sesshomaru said flatly.

"Kikyo is taking him to the Forbidden Castle of the Fakuho Clan! After she told him they left and I saw them being followed by one of Naraku's insects! What could that mean my lord?!" Sesshomaru squinted with suspicion. Kagome frowned. _That boy is lost, Kagome_.

"We have to help him. Anything with Naraku is a trap waiting to spring." Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and nodded.

"We should gather your friends as well. There is no telling what Naraku is planning." Sesshomaru let go of Rin's hand. _What have you gotten yourself into brother..._

* * *

**_Welp. Naraku is starting shit like usual! Kikyo & Inuyasha seemed to be heading into a trap and it's Kagome to the rescue... AGAIN! lol I'll update sometime tomorrow evening :D_**

**_YOU ALL KEEP FOLLOWING BUT NOT REVIEWING! Yah jerks! -_- lol_**

**_~*Shoutouts*~_**

**_xXAnimeChic101Xx  
Capnjesjesx33  
InuandKaglove4Life  
TheCuteVamp  
liany  
BlueAmuto4Ever  
Jade8900 - (Heeeyyyy Jaaaaade! lol)  
ivaneles  
Kace23  
judzea  
CrazyGryl  
LoveInTheBattleField  
Kaze (Guest)  
iHopPwns -(No no sweety... It's all about WAFFLE HOUSE BREH! lol)  
S-chan08  
Ravenheart2013  
angeldemongoddesfromhell_**

**_NOW REVIEW YOU EVIL BASTARDS! ._. lol just kidding following me and the story lets me know I'm doing SOMETHING right :P lol_**

* * *

**_Preview:_**

_The moon was hidden and Inuyasha transform, but not like usual. He felt his demon blood rush. His eyes glowed with rage. His veins pulsated and hi heart pumped. Kikyo stared at him coldly._

_"Isn't this what you wanted Inuyasha?!" She shouted at him. Her shoulder exploded with blood. The wound from 50 years ago reappeared. Inuyasha looked at his hands. It was her blood on them. Kikyo smiled deviously as she dropped to the ground.  
_

_"**KIKYO!**" Inuyasha was frozen. Only his blood coursed through him in a bottled rage. Tears ran down his cheeks.  
_

_"Inuyasha!"_

_It was Kagome's voice..._

_"Inuyasha **SIT**!"_


	11. The Forbidden Castle of the West

Kikyo watched Inuyasha as he sat next to the river. He was patiently waiting to catch fish. She smiled. She started to smile at him as she remembered the last time they fished together. Over 50 years ago, they were so happy. Kikyo quickly dropped her smile into a frown._ I only need him to break the barrier. I need my body back. Inuyasha may think I'm still feeling for him but I've lost so much to 'love'... I'm tired of these scarifies. I just want to restore what I lost and be done with him..._

Inuyasha snatched two medium sized fish out the water. His sleeves weren't even wet. She smiled weakly at their lunch. "I'll start the fire and have us a nice lunch in no time." Inuyasha cheerfully started the fire and place their fish on sticks and positioned them perfectly around the fire. Not too close, but not too far. Kikyo faked a smile at him and fiddled with her hair, pretending to have a good time.

"I'm sorry we had to stop Inuyasha. I didn't think the journey would tire me out." She blushed faintly.

"Well Kikyo, in your current state, it's expected. You'll be back to normal soon. I promise." He walked over and sat next to her cold body. He smiled and started to watch the fish at the fire. Kikyo also watched the fire. Inuyasha's eyes were full of hope. Kikyo's eyes were full of hatred.

* * *

Shippo ran into the village, straight into town. He could hear all the towns people gathered there and could smell Kagome's mother's food in the air mixed along with the shop's food. He scurried along excitedly. He finally found Sango, serving more food to an elderly couple.

"Sango!" Shippo hopped into her chest. "Kagome is spending the day with Sesshomaru and Rin." He stated like a little cute soldier. Sango hugged him and giggled.

"Uhm, well I'm not surprised." She placed him on his feet and began to clean a table off. "You want to help me with the shop?" Sango turned around to see Shippo's tail running off into the distance, toward Lady Kaeda's cottage. "That little jerk." Sango shook her head and continued her work.

"Miroku!" Shippo popped in to find a serious-faced Miroku, silent in thought.

"Shippo." He greeted evenly.

"Uh, you ok?" Shippo scratched his head.

"Just thinking." He squinted in concentration.

"Oh, well... I'm gonna hang out with the kids at school." Shippo walked out of the house, beyond confused. "Why is everyone being so weird. Wait. Where's Inuyasha?! Hmm... OH WELL!" Shippo ran off toward the small school yard and began to play with the other children.

* * *

Koga sat at the edge of the highest cliff of his mountain chain. His thought wondered to Sango again. _She is so thoughtful. Standing up and saying she was pregnant to cover for her friend... Pretty noble... And she's a demon slayer, combat is her specialty. She'd be a great leader... And she cooks... Not to mention she's fucking hot... Hmm... Maybe I was looking at the wrong girl... Eh, she probably actually likes that monk though. Oh well, I'll flirt until their walking down an aisle! Until then, she's fair game_. He hopped up and started to dash toward the village, with a wide grin on his face.

* * *

Sesshomaru held hands with Kagome as the strolled along the river. Rin was riding ahead of them on A-Un with Jaken pulling his reigns. Kagome walked slowly enjoying the gentle breeze, the strong hand holding hers. Everything felt beyond perfect, almost unreal. She felt her stomach protest violently, ruining the moment. She dropped to her knees and threw up. Sesshomaru held her hair back for her and handed her one of her towels.

"I told you shouldn't be walking." He hide hugged her, but was frowning. "Maybe you two should go home."

"No." Kagome coughed out. "I'm fine. I just keep vomiting."

"Oh, yeah... That's normal." He said sarcastically.

"Besides, I can't go home vomiting when Sango is the one pregnant..." Kagome felt her insides burn a little. She hugged her stomach in discomfort. "Why is it this bad so early?"

"This is how Inuyasha's mother was when she was pregnant with him. It's my demon blood fighting yours." He frowned again. "I am sorry Kagome."

"Oh stop it. It's not that bad." She smiled at him weakly and turned away to throw up again.

"Lord Sesshomaru is every-" Jaken was cut short by Sesshomaru's glared. "I'll walk ahead with Rin, my lord." He quickly stated and sped walked away.

"Can we tell Rin?" Sesshomaru said all of a sudden.

"And Jaken?"

"Mainly Rin." He said flatly.

"Sesshomaru."

"Alright can we both tell them at least? I want to get Rin's picking out of the way and over with."

"Or you're really excited and you want to tell your closest friend, who is Rin." Kagome smiled while standing back up. "I'll clean up and we'll tell her." Kagome covered her mess with dirt. She dipped her wash cloth into the river and dabbed her face. She then rung it out and smiled. "Ok, I just need a mint and I'm ready." Sesshomaru smiled and took her hand again.

* * *

Koga reappeared in the town and walked up to the shop.

"Hey Sango!" He smiled.

"Koga! Hello, long time, no see!" She joked. The tables were empty and the shop was finally quiet. Everyone had eaten and left to carry on with their day. Sango had just finished the last table and was setting the dishes aside for the busboy to grab.

"I see you have a new job?!" He laughed.

"Oh no. I like helping the shop. It brings all of the village together every month. It kinda reminds me of my home, yah know." She smiled reminiscing at the empty tables, imagining her father and her brother eating together at a nearby table.

"Sango... You're amazing." Koga looked at Sango with sweet eyes. "I really do mean that. You helped Kagome and tried to hold everything together... You're just flat out amazing. Thank you. I know you didn't do it for me, but I honestly wouldn't have been able to help if it wasn't for you..." Sango blushed and wiggled her toes.

"Thanks Koga... That's really sweet."

"I'll walk you home. You ready?" He held out his hand and escorted her away from the town shop. They engaged in small conversation and laughed all the way back to Kaede's cottage.

Miroku's bones stiffened as he heard Sango and Kikyo approach the house. He fixed his face and pretended to causally nap. He listen closely as the began talking again.

"Hey Koga. You know about Fakuho's Castle?" Sango asked. Miroku jumped up at the name.

"Fa-Who?!" Koga scratched his head.

"Sango did you just say Fakuho's Castlle?!"

"Were you just ease dropping?" Koga squinted at him.

"Wait, Miroku you know?" Sango cut in.

"It's known as the Forbidden Castle of the West!"

"Oh yeah!" Koga nodded. "Isn't that place possessed by something and only attacks priest or something?!"

"Odasa was a wealthy and blessed priest. His lands were completely blessed as long as the Fakuho family stayed pure. About 10 years ago, a lady traveler came to their village and seduced Odasa into laying with her that very night. His wife left him and the kingdom died. Literally, the house servants, the lands, the people. It was terrible. He was left with nothing but his mistress, until she became ill and died. Since he had fallen in love with her, he tried to bring her back to life with prayer. A demon name Kadosai over heard his cries and decided to take advantage of the situation. He mistakenly ended up trying to sacrifice to the demon, who in return, possessed the body of his mistress and killed him. Odasa's last breath placed a barrier around the castle, preventing anyone from getting in and Kadosai from getting out. He died in the sanctuary, where they say is blessed by Odasa's spirit. If you can defeat Kadosai and make it to the sanctuary, you can resurrect someone you lost, but you must be a priest. Kadosai has deceived people into thinking that a sacrifice isn't needed, when there is. Odasa was bitter and made sure someone had to give up something for the one they loved, like he did... Anyone who isn't a priest, heading toward that castle, is in certain danger." Miroku shook his head.

"Guys we have a serious problem." Koga added. His eyes narrowed with irritation. "I smell death."

* * *

"Rin, come here." Sesshomaru called out. She jumped off of A-Un and ran up to him with her baby hippo.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru." She smiled. Sesshomaru knelled down and touched her cheek.

"Well... You were right." He smiled and looked over at Kagome, who was blushing. "Kagome is staying with us."

"I knew it Lord Sesshomaru!" She cheesed.

"Wait, there's more."

"Oh?"

"Yes... She's with child." He looked at her, almost like he was looking for approval. Rin's face dropped in surprised. She ran over to Kagome and hugged her legs.

"You mean I'm gonna be a big sister?!" Her eyes watered.

"Yeah, Rin. You'll be a big sister." Kagome scooped her up and hugged her. "I'm glad you're excited."

"Well I knew you and Lord Sesshomaru would be together! I just knew it!" Rin hugged her back and let out tears of joy.

"Wait Lord Sesshomaru..." Jaken was astonished. He quivered in confusion and surprise.

"Is there a problem, Jaken?" Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow.

"N-no my Lord, I'm just so excited... Heh heh..." Jaken dizzily turned around and walked away in a daze, mumbling to himself.

"Imma go pick flowers!" Rin smiled. Kagome put her down and she took off toward an open field full of lavenders. Kagome and Sesshomaru smiled at each other. She blushed and took his hand.

"Kagome." Sesshomaru sounded serious.

"You're thinking about Inuyasha?" Her smiled faded.

"I'm not worried, but this could ultimately blow back onto us if we don't hurry up and fix whatever her tore up." Sesshomaru sounded cold and concerned at the same time.

"You're right. We should head back to your friends now."

"Right, they probably don't even know he's gone with her."

"Right." Sesshomaru turned toward Jaken, Rin, and A-Un. "We're going ahead to the village. Come there when it gets dark."

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin waved and continued bobbing through the field, picking daisies and lavenders.

"Y-yes my Lord." Jaken sat down still confused and surprised. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at him.

"I'll carry you, I'll be faster." Kagome nodded as he scooped her up and flew toward the village.

* * *

"Sesshomaru! Kagome!" Sango said in a concerned manner. "I think Inuyasha is in trouble. We don't know where he is."

"He left with Kikyo to a forbidden castle." Sesshomaru started.

"Please don't say the Forbidden Castle of the West..." Koga groaned.

"How you guys know?" Kagome frowned.

"DAMNIT!" Koga punched the air. "I knew that dead witch was up to something."

"Dead witch." Sesshomaru smiled at Koga's insult.

"Well that confirms Kikyo being here." Miroku shook his head. "We have to stop them from fighting Kadosai."

"Who?!" Kagome and Sesshomaru looked at each other slightly confused.

"Jaken said one of Naraku's insects were following Inuyasha and Kikyo when they left." Sesshomaru frowned deeply. "Who is Kadosai?"

"I'll tell you both on the way. If Naraku is involved... This is going to be catastrophic." Sango, Kagome, and Miroku hopped onto Kirara. Koga took off first into a angry tornado as Sesshomaru floated along side Kirara. Miroku began telling the story to Kagome and Sesshomaru as the traveled. Kagome gasped as he finished telling them the details.

"Guys!" Kagome shouted.

"The full moon is tonight..."

* * *

"I think this path leads to the castle." Inuyasha looked up the trail. It was lined with large dead oak trees. The sun was setting, casting it's shadows across the dry dirt. There was an eerie lifelessness omitting from the trail's direction. "I can smell ashes and decay." Inuyasha frowned. "Kikyo are you sure this is the place?"

"Yes. Inuyasha, I've never been more sure." She sped past him toward the castle. "This is definitely the place."

* * *

"Kadosai." Naraku called out. He was cloaked in his pearl blue baboon mask and white fur. He stood kneeling in front of the barrier, patiently waiting for a response.

"You. You are no priest. Who are you?" A voice boomed from the barrier.

"Far from it. I am Naraku." He grinned. "I know of a priestess who is coming here. She wants her body back and is bringing her sacrifice. The sacrifice is Inuyasha, the owner of the Tessaiga."

"The Tessaiga? It can break this barrier and set me free..."

"Exactly."

"Then what do you want?!"

"Put the priestess into this body." Naraku place a replica of Kikyo onto the ground. I looked exactly like her. "Once she's in it. I suggest you distance yourself." Naraku then vanished into a purple dust of miasma with his insects swarming around him. "Once this is done, I'll reward you with a body fit for your power." Kadosai looked at the replica carefully. It seemed harmless, useless if anything. He took the body anyway and hid it within the castle. The evil spirit then patiently wait for Inuyasha and the priestess to arrive.

* * *

"We're almost there." Koga shouted from his winds.

"Guys look!" Miroku pointed to a black cloud of wasp and poison gas. "Naraku is fleeing the castle!"

"We have to hurry!" Kagome shouted.

"Let's go Kirara!" Sango commanded as she soared even faster toward a gap in the forest. There was a blackened, almost chard area of in the center of the forest. The trees were dead and leafless. The grass was brown and dry. The water was dull and murky. This was the remains of the Fakuho Kingdom, rubble and death.

* * *

Kikyo and Inuyasha approach a thick dome of energy. I glowed a dark green and emitted a heavy energy. Inuyasha drew his Tessaiga and aimed it at the barrier. The Tessaiga glowed a deep red and pulsated, ready to strike.

"Wait, Inuyasha." Kikyo squinted to see a figure waiting on the other side. "Who is there!" She called out.

"You seek the resurrection power, priestess?" The figure questioned. "If you're spirit energy is strong and pure enough, you may pass. Otherwise, you can't break the barrier."

"I see. I believe we can just break the barrier." Kikyo motioned for Inuyasha to strike.

"You might want to stand back." Inuyasha leaped into the and sliced into the dome. It gave a strong resistance, but began to split at the Tessaiga's blade. The barrier diminished in particles of green released energy. Inuyasha landed with a smug look. "Piece of cake."

"Who are you, priestess?" The figure was more visible. A young man stood there with strawberry blond hair, fair skin, and wore the robes of nobles. Inuyasha gripped his sword tighter as he looked into his eyes. The glowed reed, like a demon's eyes.

"I am Kikyo." She stated. "I was wrongfully murdered and I want my human body back." The man smiled.

"I require a sacrifice to complete this deal." The man folded his arms.

"Sacrifice?!" Inuyasha interjected. "What the hell kind of sacrifice are you talking about?" Kikyo walked toward the man with grin. "Kikyo wait you don't have-"

"He's the sacrifice." She said coldly. She looked over her shoulder with a icy smile. "You're the sacrifice Inuyasha!"

"Then he shall be devoured. You body shall appear in the sanctuary. A set of large shadow jaws emitted from the strange being, heading straight for Inuyasha.

"Ki-kyo? Why?" Inuyasha uttered in fear. His body was stiff. His limbs were numb. His heart came to a slow quiet beat as everythin in front of him started to move in slow motion.

"Isn't this what you wanted Inuyasha?!" She shouted at him. Her shoulder then exploded with blood. The wound from 50 years ago reappeared. Inuyasha looked at his hands. It was her blood on them. Kikyo smiled deviously as she dropped to the ground. Her soul rose out of her body and walked to the sanctuary.

"**KIKYO!**" Inuyasha was frozen. Only his blood coursed through him in a bottled rage. Tears ran down his cheeks.

"Inuyasha!" It was Kagome's voice... "Inuyasha **SIT**!" Inuyasha's body slammed into the dry dirt as the jaws missed him by inches. Koga flew in to grab Inuyasha as Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Sesshomaru stood as defense. Koga scooped up Inuyasha's limp body and tried moving him.

"We are taking Inuyasha away from this place!" Miroku shouted. "You cannot have him as a sacrifice!"

"Oh monk. I have what I want. I'm able to leave this deserted earth and move elsewhere." The being started flying backwards into the sky. "I suggest you do the same and keep your distance when that priestess gets her new body."

"What are you talking about?!" Sango shouted.

"A white baboon delivered a replica of her body. He said I should distance myself from it, if she took it." He began to laugh. "Any second now, she should be doomed."

"NARAKU!" Inuyasha shouted, suddenly coherent. "Let me go!" He struggled to get Koga to release him.

"No, Inuyasha!" Koga gripped hims arms.

"**I. Have. To. Save. Kikyo**!" Inuyasha yanked his arms free and flew to the sanctuary. He kicked open the doors and saw Kikyo's soul standing over her new body.

"Kikyo wait..."

* * *

_**What do you think will happen now?... Warning: Next chapter will be... Pretty serious...**_

_**Shout outs in the following chapter so added to favorites and REVIEW!**_

_**Ok off to nap then work! :D**_


	12. I'll Never Leave You Again, I Promise!

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted after him.

"Miroku!" Koga leaped over and sucked him up into a cyclone just as the shadowy jaws turned toward him.

"Ha, those jaws won't go away until a sacrifice is taken!" Kadosai laughed as he began to make his escape. Sesshomaru was on his heels.

"Giving it you should do then!" Sesshomaru struck down Kadosai with his poisonous finger whip. Kadosai recovered and landed on his feet.

"Mistake. A big mistake." Kadosai transformed into a large purple dragon-like demon. He stood taller than than the trees. His clothes ripped off to his new size. His tail whipped around, knocking down rotted tree trunks. "You shall face the fury of Kadosai!" The shadow jaws turned for Sesshomaru's back as Kadosai vomited fire to his front. Sesshomaru smiled.

"True, a big mistake... For you." Sesshomaru's body pulsated, deflecting the flames. He whipped his hand back, sending the shadow jaws flying into the dirt. Sesshomaru's human form began to contort. His eye glowed red and purple. Just as the sun finally disappeared, Sesshomaru exploded into his true form. The dog demon stood over Kadosai by 15 feet. His drooled dripped to the ground, causing acidic pot holes.

"Who are you?!" Kadosai demanded. He glared at Sesshomaru's true form with familiarity. "I've never seen any other dog demon than the one who defeated my father Ryūkotsusei."

"Did he say his father was Ryūkotsusei?!" Miroku shouted.

"That's demon Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's father sealed to the mountain. Inuyasha had to fight him and defeated him with the Backlash Wave." Sango added.

"Oh shit." Koga muttered.

"This can't be good." Miroku frowned.

"Sesshomaru can handle Kadosai! We need to go get Inuyasha!" Kagome ran off toward the shrine.

"Hold on Kagome!" Miroku and Sango flew after her on Kirara. Koga followed her on foot.

"Oh you are Inu no Taishō's son... How perfect..." Kadosai taunted. "I'm guessing the small, dumb one somehow managed to defeat my father. A pity. Seems I need to kill you both to have my father's title as the strongest demon in the lands. I would have been by sooner to defeat you both, but I was trapped in that dome by that retched Odasa. But I will thank your brother for setting me free... Before I devour his body." The two great demons growled at each other with intent to kill.

"This will be fun."

* * *

The sanctuary was dark and old. The wood creaked as Inuyasha entered. The pews were a rusted red. Ants trailed along one, carrying bits of what looked like charcoal. The windows were dim, not allowing the last of the sun's setting rays in. The roof and ceiling seemed unlikely to continue holding itself up. Inuyasha walked down the aisle slowly toward Kikyo. Her soul loomed over top of her body as it laid along the steps of the alter. She slowly walked around it, inspecting it. She started to kneel down to possess her new body.

"Kikyo wait..." Inuyasha's face was covered in tears. He couldn't stop shaking his head. "You said I was the sacrifice? Why?" Inuyasha couldn't process the situation. Flashbacks of them together and happy were replaying through his head. "I thought you wanted to be with me, like we were..."

"Shut up, Inuyasha! Things will never be the same! You just can't pretend that things didn't happen! I can't pretend like you didn't protect me! I can't take any of it any more! I am so sick and tired of hearing the same thing, sacrificing everything **FOR NOTHING**!"

"I love you Ki-"

"Onigumo loved me too and look at everything that happened! I shall not be maimed in the name of love _no longer_. **I HATE LOVE**!" Kikyo shouted angrily, her voice shaking the walls. "**AND I HATE YOU**!"

"Kikyo..." Inuyasha's human form began to come forth. The moon light dimly pushed through the foggy windows. His hair turned black and his strength was gone. He dropped to his knees completely defeated. Mentally and emotionally defeated. Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Koga, and Kirara kicked through the doors.

"Inuyasha?!" Kagome shouted.

"He's human now, the full moon is out." Miroku slowly tried to approach Inuyasha.

"**GET OUT**!" Kikyo raised her hand, sending out a lavender force. Miroku, Sango, Koga, and Kirara flew out of the sanctuary. "I said **GET**. **OUT**!" Kagome stood unaffected.

"I'm not leaving without Inuyasha!" Kagome felt her body heat up with anger.

"How dare you, you impostor-"

"Impostor?! I _may_ be a descendant of yours, have the same powers as you, bore the sacred jewel, and even look like you... But I am no impostor! _You are_!" Kagome was furious as her fist clinched and shook. "Inuyasha may not know it, but you're an impostor! You are not the Kikyo he remembers! You are not the Kikyo the villagers loved. You are not the Kikyo who the children looked up to!... You're just a bitter woman who can't accept love because she is **_AFRAID_**! You're right, love should _NEVER_ be abusive! Love should never make you sacrifice like you have! Love should never be cold! But aren't you forgetting something? It wasn't Inuyasha who slayed you, it was **Naraku**! Inuyasha was waiting for you at your meeting place! You cannot blame him for not protecting you, he didn't know!"

"You don't know anything!"

"I know fear when I see it!"

"I fear _NOTHING_!"

"Then why can't you love Inuyasha?!"

"That's not what I want!" Kikyo's soul disappeared into her new body with a indigo glowed. Her lungs suddenly swelled with oxygen as her eyes shot open. She slowly sat up with a smile. "This is what I want." She whispered.

"Kikyo that body was left here by Naraku! Let go of it before your soul becomes attached!"

"Naraku has no such power to make a living body, yet alone one that looks like mine. You are trying to deceive me! _How petty_." Kikyo stood to her feet. She opened her hands and closed them, enjoying feeling of skin. She then caressed her face. Her face was warm. She was so surprised, a tear slid down her cheek. It rolled down to the corner of her soft lips. She smiled. "Inuyasha." She walked toward him.

"Kikyo?" Inuyasha was still on his knees, looking up at the beauty in front of him.

"I am alive." She touched his cheek. Inuyasha's heart stopped at the heat radiating from her hand. Her skin was soft. "Don't take this away from me... Stay here so I may live..." She said sweetly.

"No, Inuyasha! This is _JUST. LIKE. THE. LAST. TIME_!" Kagome shouted. "She wants you to sacrifice yourself for her stupid body, even though you had nothing to do with her death!"

"I didn't protect her, Kagome." Inuyasha muttered.

"You didn't even know she was in danger!" Kagome rolled her eyes frustrated.

"He owes me this much!" Kikyo spat at Kagome.

"Oh yeah?! Then why isn't Naraku here? Why didn't you seduce him?! He still has Onigumo's heart! You could have gotten _him_ here as the sacrifice. I mean **HE WAS THE ONE WHO MURDERED YOU**!"

"I am tired of you-"

"Kikyo your skin..." Inuyasha interrupted her. Her skin was glowing, an unnatural glow. It radiated from her body brightly, lighting up the entire sanctuary.

"What is happening!" Kikyo screamed as the glow became blinding.

* * *

Sesshomaru and Kadosai went at each other viciously! Kadosai breathed fire at Sesshomaru. He dodged and took a swipe at Kadosai. He flew upward and shot an energy blast from his fist. The earth collapsed into craters as Sesshomaru swiftly dodged the orbs of destruction. Sesshomaru then flew forward and bit down onto Kadosai's shoulder. He roared in pain as the acid started to sink into his skin. Sesshomaru released his grip. Kadosai dropped to his knees weakly.

"You are strong. A worthy opponent." Kadosai grumbled. He stood weakly and transformed back to his human form. His right shoulder sizzled with the poison. It fizzled and spewed foam. "We shall continue our battle another time Sesshomaru." Kadosai turned away. "10 years trapped in a dome has made me soft."

"You are retreating?! How embarrassing for your father." Sesshomaru also transformed back, still on guard.

"You should flee as well. That baboon Naraku said that no one should be near by when she possessed the body. I don't know why, but I want to fight you again, so don't get slain here." Kadosai smiled and walked down the trail, away from the Forbidden Castle. Sesshomaru then looked at the sanctuary. It began to glow. He flew closer and saw Sango, Koga, and Miroku unconscious. Kirara shook herself steady and blink in confusion as she stood to her feet again.

"Kirara. Carry them to safety. Get far away from this place. Now!" Sesshomaru placed the three of then on her back. Kirara hesitated to take off. "I promise I'll get the others, now go!" Kirara finally took off. Sesshomaru entered the sanctuary just as the ceiling blew off. A bright vortex began to swirl. Sesshomaru shielded his eyes. "Kagome!"

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome was trying to pull Inuyasha away from the source of the light. Kikyo's body was beginning to suck inward, like the wind tunnel. Her once soft hand was piercing hot with light. Inuyasha grabbed her hand without hesitation.

"KIKYO!" He started to pull against the force. He felt her hand tighten.

"INUYASHA!" Kikyo screamed back. The explosion of light began to split down the middle. Inuyasha squinted to see Kikyo. Her body warped into a black hole and her soul was stuck inside of it. Her torso was slowly sinking into the abyss with extreme suction.

"INUYASHA LET HER GO!" Sesshomaru roared as he gripped Kagome around her waist. Kagome still had Inuyasha's shirt clasped in her hands.

"Inuyasha PLEASE! You need to let her go! You don't owe her anything!" Kagome shouted.

"No, Inuyasha save me!" Kikyo screamed as she grabbed his wrist with both hands. "I'm sorry. INUYASHA I'M SORRY!" Kikyo had tears coming down her face. Inuyasha looked into her eyes.

"It's ok."

* * *

Kirara circled the sky at a safe distance. Sango was resting along the back of her head. Miroku laid against her back with Koga on his. Miroku slowly sat upward in a confused state. as he sat up, he felt Koga slid off his back. He quickly reach back and caught him from falling off Kirara. He pulled him back on board with a bit of regret. _I should have let him fall_. His eyes fixated on the bright lights. It was a blue-ish white dome of light bursting from the shrine. His eyes widened with fear. _It can't be... This light... It... Can't..._ Miroku swallowed hard and watched in awe. _It's the same light from when my father was swallowed up into the Wind Tunnel. How is it here now?! Did I do this?! _Miroku looked at his hand. It was still sealed and covered properly. _Naraku..._

* * *

"It's ok." Inuyasha pulled toward her and hugged Kikyo. "I'll never leave you again." Kikyo clamped onto him tightly, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Kikyo's eye opened and glared at Kagome.

"Oh Inuyasha!" Kikyo's voice didn't match her expression.

"NO! Let him go Kikyo!" Kagome tugged harder with one arm. "Sesshomaru! I need both hands to save him!"

"NO!" Sesshomaru yelled as he gripped her waist and arm tighter.

"Sesshomaru, I just need my other hand!" She wiggled it free and grabbed Inuyasha's waist. Kikyo began to slowly pull into the black whole. Inuyasha submitted to her and had his head and shoulders inside the hole. He rested his chin in her shoulder. He could smell her hair as if time hadn't flown 50 years later. Her skin was still warm. He smiled to himself. He imagined them together at the lake where Kikyo fell into his arms getting out of the boat. He saw how red the sunset was. The heat of a summer evening. Inuyasha's forehead began to sweat as he smiled down into Kikyo's eyes. His feet went cold and could feel a slight tugging on his back. The tug was pulling him from Kikyo. Inuyasha began to sweat harder as he was being ripped from Kikyo's arms.

"INUYASHA OPEN YOUR EYES!" Kagome's voice shocked Inuyasha's eye open. There was no lake. There was no boat. There was no summer sunset. Inuyasha was being pulled into the pit of Hell by Kikyo. She gripped him tighter and began to pull him in along with the suction.

"You said you'll never leave me Inuyasha! I plan on making you keep that promise!" Kikyo whispered to him. Inuyasha was stunned. Nothing was real except the demons lurking at the bottom of the pit. Fire and lava spewed around as typhoons of heat whipped around. The smell of rotting hot corpses and fire sudden ran into his nose. It all smelled like fire and Kikyo's old body. Death.

"I should have let you go." Inuyasha began to sweep deeply. His guilt and sudden realization of Kikyo's feeling left him completely powerless. He didn't try to fight Kikyo. He deserved to fall into Hell for not letting go of her. Inuyasha, in his human form, gave up.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome's hands glowed a bright pure lavender. She reached forward, and with all her might, pulled Inuyasha back toward her. Sesshomaru reached forward and clawed at Kikyo's hands. Her arms released him. Kagome pulled harder with Sesshomaru holding onto her with support. "I SAID COME BACK INUYASHA!" Kagome's words echoed as she touched the very entrance of the black hole leading to Hell. Her hands glowed even brighter as she pulled it open farther. The suction had reduced as the hole stretched open. Inuyasha felt the light shining on his back and began to give a small smile.

"Thanks Kagome." He whispered. Kikyo reached upward trying to pull him in still. Inuyasha looked at her one last time. "Goodbye Kikyo." He slapped her hands away as she finally began to fall into the depths of the inferno. Demons left and right too swipes at her as she fell.

"I'll NEVER forgive you Inuyasha!" Kikyo's last words as she fell into the lake of fire. Inuyasha closed his eyes and looked away. He could bare to watch her burn.

"I know..." Inuyasha was suddenly pushed. A man, a human man shoved him outward. Kagome gave one final yank as Inuyasha, herself, and Sesshomaru flew backwards. The black hole swallowed up the shrine and the remains of the castle and closed itself up. Dark clouds rolled across the midnight sky as the moon beamed at it's peak.

"Inuyasha?! Kagome! Sesshomaru!" Miroku shouted as Kirara landed. He quickly ran up to them. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru sat up quickly.

"Inuyasha are you... Alright?" Sesshomaru said somehow coldly.

"Yeah." Inuyasha looked away from him as he slightly blushed.

"Kagome?!" Miroku cradled her head. The brothers quickly looked at her conscienceless body. She was barely breathing.

"KAGOME!" Sesshomaru quickly knelled next to her and looked at her closely. Her face was flushed and exhausted.

"We have to take her home!" Miroku instructed. Sango and Koga began to open their eyes. Sango climbed off of Kirara slowly. Koga weakly looked around confused.

"What the hell?!" Koga's eyes fell upon Kagome's body surrounded by Miroku, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha. Sango gasped as her eyes bubbled up with tears.

"WHAT HAPPENED!" Sango screamed.

"We have to go now!" Sesshomaru scooped her up and took off. Miroku hopped up off the ground in a rush as he climbed onto Kirara.

"I'll explain on the way. Right now, Kagome needs medical help. LET'S GO!" Miroku yelled. Sango climbed onto Kirara with a face full of tears. They took off toward the well. Koga looked back at Inuyasha as he stood very still.

"This is my fault." Inuyasha mumbled.

"Yeah! It is! Here's your two options: Stay here and sulk alone OR GO BE THERE FOR HER WHILE SHE RECOVERS!" Koga raged.

"Recov-"

"YEAH RECOVER!" Koga started to walk away. "Kagome wouldn't die like this! You and I both know that! Now do want a piggyback ride or not?! I highly doubt you'd be able to catch up in your human form." Koga folded his arm impatiently. "Well?"

"...Let's go..."

* * *

**_I'll be posting the next chapter soon. Kikyo is now trapped in Hell and it seems Inuyasha has finally let her go, although Kagome is unconscious from saving his live, Inuyasha is getting a piggyback ride from Koga, and who the hell was that guy who pushed Inuyasha out of Hell?! Find out in the next episode of Dragonball Z..._**

**_Sorry I had to... lol Seriously review you burnt pizza rolls! Tired of the silent audience! It's like every time I draw the curtain, you mo-fos just sit quietly while squinting and nodding your heads... Sheesh -_- smhh lol_**

**_Preview:_**

_"Kagome?!"_

_"Hey."_

_"How do you feel?..."_

_"I'm feeling... Hungry..." Kagome gave him a weak smile. He dropped his head down in tears. She reached for his hands and started to cry with him. "I know... I know..."_


	13. Recovery

The hospital was bleak. White and clean. The hallways were well lit with basic casual decor along the walls. The floor was a faux marble tile that's been constantly mopped. The smell of stale air and disinfectant swirled around. There was a constant arrhythmic of monotone beeping. Nurses were power walking around to different rooms while receptionist pecked onto keyboards. The lights had the irritating hum. The Higurashi family sat in the uncomfortable chairs in a silence. Miroku sat along side of Kagome's mother. She was holding it together, barely. Sango sat next to Miroku, trembling impatiently from anxiety and the constant blast of air conditioning. Kirara coiled into her lap, attempting to keep her warm. She stroked her head with teary eyes. Sesshomaru stood in the middle of the hallway looking directly ahead of him. His eyes narrowed as he watched doctors and nurses move past the small window on the middle or the door. He could hear them talking to each other, using unfamiliar words. He growled with unapprovingly. Inuyasha sat quietly a seat away from everyone. He stared at the floor, replaying the images of Hell over the shoulder of Kikyo. Sota walked over to Inuyasha and sat next to him with wordless compassion. Koga sat on the other side of Inuyasha, tapping his foot. Grandpa quietly prayed with his head bowed. Sesshomaru continued to stand looking at the entrance of the operating room. A red light started flashing above the two large doors, which angered Sesshomaru, but he stayed put. Three nurses rushed in with supplies. Everyone looked past Sesshomaru as the large automatic doors opened. Four nurses surrounded a stretcher, running toward the closest elevator. A doctor exited the room and jogged toward them.

"Dr. Pasnai! What is going on." Kagome's mother stood quickly.

"She was stabilizing, but we failed to realize she was pregnant. The medicine is affecting the baby's heart rate. I'm having her transferred to Dr. Bain's surgery unit. She won't be getting surgery if we can get her and the baby back to being healthy. I'll keep you posted." The doctor bowed respectfully and jogged toward a second elevator to catch up.

"Pregnant." Kagome's mother stood very stiffly. Her face turned pale. She began to smile, then laugh. "She's not pregnant! That doctor MUST be mistaken! You all would have told me. Right?" She laughed through her words as she looked around the room. No one made eye contact. Sesshomaru looked beyond guilty. "Right?..." Kagome's mom slowly realized that she was looking at five guilty faces. Miroku, Sango, Koga, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru all looked down or away from her with shame. Her mother broke into tears. "Why didn't she tell me?."

"I wanted to tell-" Sesshomaru started.

"Why didn't Kagome want to tell her own mother?..." Everyone quietly realized that her mother was only upset about Kagome not telling. They could hear her mother's heart shattering with every sob. "She tells me everything. She always... Why didn't she come to me?!" She weakly sat back down. The room came to silence. Sesshomaru knelled in front of her.

"She just wasn't ready yet." He grabbed her hands. "Kagome's loves you, she just didn't want to disappoint you."

"Ok..." She quietly sobbed and hugged Sesshomaru. She then pulled away.

**_*Smack*_**

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO PROTECT HER!" She shouted at Sesshomaru. He stood with his face still turned to the right.

"It was all my fault. I am sorry..." Sesshomaru bowed his head quietly. Inuyasha felt his heart drop as his brother took responsibility for what he had done. He could hear his brother's hear racing with anger toward him. Inuyasha held his head down again.

"I understand that you all respected Kagome's wishes for not telling me, but this shall never happen again. I trusted you all, so don't make me regret it ever again!" Her mother made eye contact with each of them. They all nodded. "Good. I forgive you all." She said sharply. She took a deep breath and relaxed into the chair, though the chair resisted.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Higurashi." Sango sobbed quietly. She felt so bad for lying to her, she couldn't hold in her tears any longer.

"Oh Sango." She walked over and grabbed her hands. Sango stood up and hugged her. "It's ok sweetheart, I forgive you." Kagome's mother teared up as she began to cry as well. "It's going to be ok." She squeezed her eyes shut as the stood hugging each other in sadness. Sesshomaru took the opportunity to glare at his brother. Koga glared back at him defensively as Inuyasha's eye were still fixated on the ground.

_(15 minutes later...)_

Dr. Pasnai walked out of the elevator with another man. They were talking to each other as they approached Sesshomaru, acting like a blockade.

"Erh.. Hello again." Dr. Pasnai said nervously as he walked around Sesshomaru to Kagome's mother. "Mrs. Higurashi, your daughter is ok. Everything seems stable. The baby's heartbeat is stable as well. Dr. Bain will explain everything." He pointed to the other gentleman.

"Well it seems the baby is doing ok, but his heart beat seems weaker. We'll keep them monitored for two days and see if anything changes. Hopefully all will go as scheduled and she'll be on her feet within a week. She was dangerously dehydrated and exhausted. What exactly was she doing before hand?!" Dr. Bain's mustache wiggle on top of his lip as he spoke.

"Well I woke up and she was like this..." Her mother lied.

"Ah, her body is probably having a hard time adjusting to the pregnancy. Some 19 year-olds have a harder time transitioning, all depends." Dr. Bain nodded along with Dr. Pasnai. They looked at each other and confirmed his statement. "She'll be put into her own room soon and you all can go see her. She's in an induced sleep, so she won't wake up anytime soon."

"Thank you doctors." Mrs. Higurashi shook their hands before they walked away and awkwardly passed Sesshomaru, who was still standing in the middle of the hallway. The group sat quietly.

"Mom?" Sota said quietly. "So I'm going to be... An Uncle right?" Sota said slightly confused.

"Yes, Sota." She smiled weakly. A nurse sped walked toward them, abnormally upbeat and jolly at 4a.m.

"Higurashi family?" She reached and shook Mrs. Higurashi's hand. "Follow me." She power walked toward an elevator and pressed the up button. The group quickly followed and waited along with her. "My name is Candice. I'll be looking over your daughter from 4 to 8a.m. I can answer any questions you have about her treatments or medicine your daughter is receiving." The elevator doors wiggled slightly as the elevator reached their floor. There was a soft ding as the doors slid open. They all entered. She pressed the small circular button labeled 3. There was an awkward pause... The doors finally closed. They rode upward as Sango, Koga, and Miroku looked around at the walls suspiciously.

"Are we moving?" Koga said quietly.

"Yes, don't worry, these elevators are a smooth ride." Candice smiled as another soft ding went off. The doors slid open.

"Where are we?" Miroku muttered. Candice led them past another kiosk, but with different faces. The receptionist and nurses were all different. They continued to follow her, passing multiple doors. Some were open, some closed. She turned the corner and opened one of the many doors.

"Here's Kagome Higurashi, room 341." Candice let everyone enter ahead of her. " I need to check her charts and IVs and I'll be out of your way." She smiled. She turned the lights on and the room brightened to show Kagome propped up with large cloud-like pillows. Her skin was pale but fresh. She looked peaceful. Candice maneuvered around her. She looked at one machine, then another, checked two hanging bags, and began to leave the room. "I'll be at the Information Desk if you need me." She smiled and left the room. Kagome's finger had a heart monitor clipped onto it. There was and IV inserted into her left arm with two small tubes running up to the two hanging bags. Kagome was breathing evenly. She was tucked in with plain white sheets. Her clothes were replaced with a plain light blue gown. Koga and Inuyasha stood the farthest away. Koga touched Inuyasha's shoulder awkwardly. Sesshomaru and Kagome's mother were on either sides of her bed.

* * *

Kikyo watched as a bright light emit from the other side of the black hole. _Kagome_. She closed her eyes and started to allow herself to free all into the pits of hell. She could barely breathe as the heat raised and scorched her lungs. She felt a hand grab hers, stopping her from falling into the lake of fire. The man pulled her upward and set her on the rocky ledge with. He looked to be maybe 45 to 50 years old. His hair was unruly and it seemed it had grown out from it's original length. His beard also grew was sweaty and panting. He seemed tired from pulling her up.

"I'm sorry I couldn't push you out of here in time." He said to Kikyo. He spoke loudly over the screams and moaning of the burning bodies below. A wave of hot air whipped past them. "I was able to help your friend though."

"He was not my friend." Kikyo said quickly.

"Right." The man smiled and shook his head. Kikyo looked at him again, examining his hair and beard. "Sorry, there isn't a barber shop in Hell. You'd think they would, right?" He let out a light laugh. Kikyo's face was stone. He quickly stopped and cleared his throat. "You are no mere mortal though. I can tell by your clothes." Kikyo's eyes narrowed at him. "You were a priestess of some sort?" He paused for her to answer. "Hm, I'll take that as a yes." They sat quietly for a minute. "Exactly why are you here?" He looked at her with curiosity.

"You first."

* * *

"Kagome?!"

"Hey."

"How do you feel?..."

"I'm feeling... Hungry..." Kagome gave him a weak smile. He dropped his head down in tears. She reached for his hands and started to cry with him. "I know... I know..." She thought about how Kikyo was suck into the black hole briefly.

"Kagome I am so sorry..." Inuyasha said. His voice was muffled by the sheets. He continued to lightly cry.

"Inuyasha. Where is everyone?" She looked around to find only him in the room.

"Kagome. You've been asleep for 14 hours. Everyone took sifts to stay with you and Koga just left to go home. Sesshomaru will be back soon." Inuyasha wiped his eyes quickly, still sniffing. "Don't worry about anyone else-"

"That hole... It took Kikyo to Hell didn't it?" Kagome looked deeply sad.

"Yes." Inuyasha held his head down.

"She didn't deserve that... I mean... No one does..." Kagome thought about how she glared at her before falling in. She had never seen a pair of eyes so cold and black. Dr. Bain walked in suddenly.

"Ah, Ms. Higurashi, you're awake. How are you?" He said cheerfully. His mustache wiggled as he talk, making Kagome smile a little.

"I'm ok I guess." She said weakly.

"Well your baby is perfectly fine as well. You seem to be doing well for 8 weeks." He smiled. Kagome's eyebrow raised. _I'm only 4 weeks_. She smiled and nodded anyway as she softly touched her stomach.

"Oh good..." Kagome smiled down lovingly at her stomach. Inuyasha awkwardly watched her, feeling misplaced.

"Is this the father?" Dr. Bain questioned.

"Uncle." Inuyasha quickly answered as he stood up and headed for the chair against the wall.

"Ah, the scary fellow with the fur then?" Dr. Bain rubbed his bald head nervously.

"Ha, yeah that guy." Kagome could hear the sarcasm in his voice. Her sighed quietly and ignored him.

"Well Kagome, you should be back on your feet before the week is over with. We want to monitor the baby and make sure everything is alright. Until then, stay off your feet and enjoy the basic cable." Dr. Bain pressed the power button of the 32 inch flat screen mounted on the wall above Inuyasha's head.

"Thank you doctor." Kagome called out as he left the room. Inuyasha sat quietly. The TV showed three people around a large wheel with colors and numbers all over it. The first person spun it enthusiastically. Kagome momentarily watched and looked at Inuyasha. "I see you brought the baseball cap..."

"Yeah... Didn't want the attention on me..." He pulled off the cap and allowed his ears to wiggle. Kagome smiled again. "I'm glad you're ok."

"Yeah I would have been in Hell... With her... If it wasn't for you." Inuyasha held his head down. Kagome felt bad and thought about Kikyo's fate again.

"Inuyasha I know all this is hard for you..."

"Kagome you risked your life... And the baby's life for me-"

"Because you're my closest friend and-"

"I need you to never do that again. I'm not being ungrateful, but Sesshomaru took the heat from your mother about putting you two in danger... I can't have you trying to save me all the time, putting yourself in danger, especially if I'm being an idiot..." Inuyasha shook his head. "I can't be responsible for your injuries like this ever again. Promise me, no matter what, you won't do anything like this again." Inuyasha made eye contact.

"I promise." Kagome said quietly. There was a serious atmosphere as Sesshomaru walked into the room.

"Get out." Sesshomaru commanded. Inuyasha quickly got up and left without fight as he put on his cap.

"Sesshomaru." Kagome frowned. He looked at her, inspecting her face for any injury. "Don't be so harsh to your brother..."

"He almost killed you and the baby over someone who's already dead and tried to kill him repeatedly... I believe I the right to treat him as such so he doesn't do such ignorant things again." Sesshomaru said coldly as he gently touched her stomach.

"Yeah, but you'd do the same for me..."

"That's different! You wouldn't be so cold and evil... You wouldn't treat anyone like she does..." Sesshomaru shook his head. "I do feel somewhat sympathetic for Inuyasha... But the dragging to Hell _twice_ should have been a wake up call." He touch her forehead checking for a fever. Kagome moved his hand.

"Will you stop that, I'm fine." Kagome held his hand. "I think he's gotten the message this time. Also, I chose to save Inuyasha, so don't be so upset with him."

"I know. Stop doing that." Sesshomaru frowned at her. "If Inuyasha is seduced by Kikyo again, we'll mourn his death and move on."

"How can you say that Sesshomaru!"

"Well you said he's gotten the message so it's only hypothetical." Sesshomaru nonchalantly looked away at the TV.

"Why are you so mean to him!" Kagome poked his shoulder for attention.

"Because he's an idiot." He smirked at the contest on TV falling off the obstacle course. Kagome gave him a small shove.

"So you do like your brother." She teased.

"... What?..." He glared at her.

"You could have just yanked me away, but now that I think about it... You clawed at Kikyo's arms so she'd let him go... AW YOU CARE!" Kagome wiggle in the bed.

"No, I knew you wouldn't let go of Inuyasha so-"

"Why so defensive Sesshomaru?!" She teased again.

"I'm just glad that Kikyo received her deserved fate..." Sesshomaru folded his arms and continued to watch the TV.

"Well... Can I have a I'm-Glad-You're-Alive kiss?" Kagome wiggled her covered index finger into his arm. He looked at her with narrow eyes.

"Fine." He leaned over and pecked her forehead. "There you go." Kagome frowned.

"You suck." She muttered. Sesshomaru smiled at her.

"And that's why you're pregnant..." He gloated at his comment and arrogantly sat next to her because he won the conversation.

"Shutup..." Kagome glared at him.

"Oh... Your mother wants to talk to us."

"I figured... She took it really hard didn't she?." Kagome looked down. "She must hate me..."

"She was only upset that you didn't tell her about her grandchild." Sesshomaru grabbed her hands. "That's all."

"Really?!" Kagome almost leaped out of her bed, but her legs disagreed with the sudden request.

"Yeah she should be here soon." Sesshomaru relaxed in the chair next to Kagome. "I don't want you having the baby here."

"Wait what?!" Before Kagome could interrogate him, her mother flew in with stargazer lilies and white roses.

"OH MY KAGOME!" She practically dove onto her daughter in tears. "I've already picked out the perfect place for the morning shower." Her mother handed her color swatches and a grid of pictures, displaying party favors for a baby shower. "I personally like the frosted window white, but the baby powder white seemed more appropriate."

"Wait did you say _morning_ shower?!" Kagome tried to interrupt, but her mother was on a roll.

"Oh and the evening shower, I let Sesshomaru pick the place in feudal Japan, so it's a picnic themed baby shower. I can have that sheet of party favors here in 2 weeks with UPS. Sango and I are baking the evening shower cake and ordering the morning cake. We also cleaned out the guest house. I don;'t want you and Sesshomaru far from the family with the baby, so it should be ready by your 32nd week. The contractor is already looking through it and mapping out the construction."

"Wait WHAT?!" Kagome started to sweat. This was worse than she thought. "Mom I think I can handle the baby shower plans!"

"Oh no no Kagome... This is the path of forgiveness..." Her mother's eyes narrowed. "I made your friends suffer last night for not telling me of my grandchild and now it's your turn. Anything to do with my grand-baby is being planned, executed and confirmed by ME..." The evil look on her mother's face quickly evaporated. "So, Dusty Sage or Morning Horizon for the evening shower." She smiled as she handed her another two swatches.

"Morning Horizon, this is a nice yellow." Kagome sighed and handed her the yellow swatch. Her mother snatched the Sage swatch.

"Dusty Sage is it!" Her mother smiled as she tucked it into the portfolio she was carrying all the papers in. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru. He half smiled at her.

"I think the color is nice." He added. Her mother smiled approvingly. Kagome rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Well how about Baby Powder White. I think it's more appropriate as well." She wagged the swatch around trying to get approval as well.

"No, we'll be different and with..." Her mother reached for thick folder and pulled out another swatch. "This Playful Petals!" She handed her a perfect shade of pink and lavender put into one. Kagome actually loved it.

"This is gorgeous!" Kagome suddenly felt excited.

"Good!" Her mother smiled. "I'll let you see the dresses I picked out for you for the weekly photo shoot..." Her mother casually added.

"WEEKLY PHOTO SHOOT?!" Kagome's eye widened. "Where are you even getting the money for all this?!"

"Your father left $580,000 for you and Sota." Her mother said casually. "I've worked and was able to add $100,500 to that amount after your father passed. That's $340,250 for each of you!" Her mother smiled brightly. "Even after death, your father was able to provide for you two." Her eyes became dreamy as she thought about her late husband. "Oh, but don't worry. There will be plenty left over for the wedding."

"THE WHAT?!" Kagome narrowed at Sesshomaru.

"Oh... Yeah about that..." He started. "You'll have to meet my mother first before we even think about marriage. Plus I haven't asked your mother and grandpa for approval. So don't worry about it right now." He smiled at Kagome. Kagome squinted, looking back and forth at her mother and her now fiance.

"Oh that's nice..." Kagome said slightly irritated.

"Don't worry Kagome, I'll let you plan the wedding and everything. It doesn't have to be now though. You take your time and do it when you're ready." Her mother kissed her forehead. "I brought you lunch. I have to go pick up your brother and save the contractor from your grandfather. I love you Kagome."

"Love you too. mom." Kagome blushed. She left the room.

"I think planning is her way of coping..." Sesshomaru said.

"You don't say?" Kagome said sarcastically.

"Kagome."

"Yeah."

"I would like... For us to be together..." Sesshomaru looked at her concerned. "But only whenever you're ready."

"Sesshomaru... I will NEVER marry you... While I'm pregnant... I'll be fat..." Kagome looked at him seriously. "I actually thought about have our child... In the wedding... I think it would be cute." Kagome blushed.

"That sounds perfect. Rin can be the flower girl and our son can be the ring bearer." Sesshomaru sounded as though he was planning a strategic game play of chess. "Yes that'll all work."

"Unless we have a daughter. She would be the flower girl and Rin a junior bridesmaid with Sota as the ring bearer..." Kagome folded her arms. Sesshomaru squinted. Before the argument could start, Koga, Sango, and Miroku entered the room with happy faces.

"Sango! Koga! Miroku!" Kagome cheered as her friends hugged her.

"We brought cake, because your mother threatened us to do so." Koga said stiffly.

"She didn't exactly threaten us..." Miroku scratched his head hesitantly. "She just said that unfortunate events would follow if we didn't do this. Heh heh... We love your mother Kagome!" He smiled.

"Oh hush you two!" Sango rolled her eyes and handed Kagome a miniature cake. It had 'Get Well Soon' written in cursive with yellow icing. Kagome's 'Thank you.' was cut off by the entrance of nurse Candice.

"Oh no no no!" She started, just as jolly as she was 9 hours ago. "You can't eat _ANY_ of that, Kagome. I'm sorry sweety." Candice walked over and checked the machines and the IV bags as she spoke. "You should be ok to eat those things tomorrow, but until then you're stuck with ice chips."

"Here." Kagome handed the cake back to Sango and pouted.

"I'll eat it for you!" Koga volunteered.

"Koga!" Sango snapped at him.

"Sorry hun."

"Hun?!" Miroku mumbled.

"WELL I'm gonna go put this in a refrigerator or something." Sango suddenly said, interrupting the men as they glared at each other. She quickly walked out with the cake and lunch and closed the door.

"Awkward..." Kagome whispered to Sesshomaru.

"So... Who's marrying Sango?" Sesshomaru smiled. He sat back and watch the fireworks begin.

"ME!" They yelled in unison. They stood at each other. Koga and Miroku began to argue with each other as Sesshomaru watched in amusement.

"Really Sesshomaru!" Kagome scolded.

"Enjoy the show." He laughed.

* * *

"I crossed an evil demon. Being a monk, I was obligated to get rid of the demon. Unfortunately I underestimated him. I thought I had defeated him, but I was unaware he was a shape shifter. The demon disguised himself as a woman and seduced me. The second I let down my guard, he truck my right hand and cursed it... The hole was a a suction portal to Hell, much like the one you were forced through. I had only a few years to defeat him and free myself from the curse, but... I was too late... The whole in my hand stretched and swallowed me in this deadly place and I have been here ever since..." The man lightly frowned and rubbed his messy black hair. "I saw the portal and knew you were suffering the same fate."

"The demon... What was his name?" Kikyo's eyes widened.

"His name is Naraku..."

* * *

**_Wow Naraku is on a roll, NOBODY'S SAFE! lol I'm PRETTY SURE YOU ALL KNOW that older gentleman is in Hell with Kikyo... It seems all is well in the land of the living with Kagome and the gang... Well for the most part... Sesshomaru is still punishing Inuyasha, Koga is still pursuing Sango, Kagome's mother has taken over and is planning practically everything... And... Wait a second... Do I hear... CHURCH BELLS?! Probably not... Because Sesshomaru is a demon... But you get what I'm saying lol_**

**_*~SHOUTOUT TIME!~*_**

* * *

**_xXAnimeChic101Xx  
Hanamaki  
Kaze (Guest)  
fallen-angel-panda  
FIRE OF LOVE - (Why are you shouting?! lol ;)  
The-Majors-Keeper -(Full Metal Alch Reference yes? O.o lol)  
Lucariofan24680  
InuandKaglove4Life  
LadySakurraa  
Guest  
LoveInTheBattleField  
Kaze (Guest)  
judzea -(Hope I answered some questions for yah!)  
Capnjesjesx33 -(I hope you saw what I did there with he whole demon blood thing lol)  
lizziebr05  
Eliza Belikov  
allanimelova  
Ever146  
Guest (2)  
Guest (3)  
Guest (4) -(You know you love the cliffies XD)  
Raven028 -(Just recieved the email for you, made it just in time :D lol)_**

* * *

**_**SPOILER ALERT**  
I'm going to tell you all right now... Everything seems decent... BUT I CAN'T LET YOU ALL GET BORED!  
Heh heh... This is not the last of Kikyo, Kadosai, or...  
*dramatic spacing and periods*... Naraku..._**

**_I plan on killing a few people... Seriously... No dramatic hospital waiting room shit, I mean instant K.O. I know it's harsh, but... You'll see... Review and guess who'll get massacred... Tell me who you want to keep... Tell me who should show up OUTTA NOWHERE lol just review in details! _**

**_Ok it's 2 a.m. and I'm suppose to wake up at 6:20 a.m. NIGHTNIGHT I'm out  
~oh I was too lazy to spell-check again so let me know if something is too confusing or typed extremely wrong lol  
~~And no preview this time XD lol it'll ruin everything... Teehee :3_**

**_Ok bye c:_**


	14. You met me in Hell, Remember?

"Naraku... It seems we have even more in common." Kikyo squinted at him. She studied his face and then looked away. "It seems I'll be stuck here all eternity." She looked off the ledge and watched demons attack humans with clubs and pitchforks. Some were eating them, throwing them back up, and eating them again. Screams, howls, cursing, and shrieks echoed around in ear splitting volumes. Her ear drums rumbled at the horror taking place below her. She was unfazed. She cared nothing for the souls trapped in hell, not even her own. She dully looked around the dim Inferno, observing the other cliffs and jagged rocks up the wall. They led upward, but there wasn't an opening.

"You can climb out of Hell you know." The man saw her looking up. "You would fail though." He began massaging his feet.

"Why?"

"The Demon Lord will feel you climbing his walls and will send out his minions of the air."

"Minions of the air?"

"His evil children whom fly up, grab and stab you, and personally hold you as they force you to dive face first into the lake of fire." He said casually. "I've seen it happen repeatedly."

"This Demon Lord... Who is he?"

"His name is Ryūkotsusei. He was alive on Earth, but he set out to bring chaos on the lands and ended up being dormant for a couple days and then all of a sudden his soul poured in. I don't know who murdered him, but he must be a powerful opponent. Ryūkotsusei was so angry he started blasting souls with energy bullets constantly. He then used dark magic that created a son for him. Apparently he's suppose to finish what his father started in Japan." He looked downward. "I heard his son was almost slain as well, but he still draws breath." His fist clinched.

"Ryūkotsusei, huh?" Kikyo mumbled. "Does this Demon Lord make deals?"

"WHAT?! You couldn't possibly! What could you have that he'd possibly want?!" His eyes widen.

"How do I summon him?"

"You don't. You can't."

"Tell me." Kikyo stood up. "Or I'll jump."

"You wouldn't." He stumbled to his feet as she started to fell backwards off the edge. He quickly grabbed her and yanked her away from the cliff. "ALRIGHT!" He started to shake his head. "Alright... At the bottom it covered with the lake of fire, but in the center of it, there is a hole. It leads straight to Ryūkotsusei. The fire will burn you insanely. No one ever makes it to the hole before being stunned with shear pain. Kikyo looked over the edge again.

"I can make it." She jumped.

"NO!" He screamed after her. She fell with precision. She hurled straight for the center of the lake. She was already on fire, her clothes burning off of her. She plunged into the this water-like magma and saw the hole. She kicked and swam as her skin melted. Her pores were singed closed as she was burning alive. Her eyes then radiated with pain as the flaming acidic lava scorched them as well. She continued to the hole. It was so close. Her body felt like it was combusting into flames. She reached out and touch the the leathery black dot. It pulsated and opened. Kikyo fell in as how liquids followed her in and charred her back. Kikyo laid weakly on the floor naked. She trembled as her body was finally free of the intense pain. She opened her eye and saw her body was unmarked, though she could still feel the flames ripping apart her skin.

"In Hell, you're already dead, but you still feel pain." Two sets of eyes glowed red from a dark corner of the cave. "Now why have you disturbed me?" She could hear the irritation in his face and struggled to sit up.

"I want my body back!" Kikyo shouted. Her voice was harsh, still affected from the lake. She was able to stand weakly.

"How dare you command me to do you such a favor!" Ryūkotsusei came forward aggressively. "I should force you to bare my children for your insolence!" He raised a scaly arm to trike her.

"I can defeat the son's of the Inu no Taishō!" Kikyo yelled, dropping to her knees in defense. He stopped mid swing.

"**Inu no Taishō?!**" He repeated angrily. "How do you know of them?" He relaxed instantly and waited for her answer.

"Inuyasha and Sesshomaru..." Kikyo smiled. "If I return to the living, I can have Inuyasha do whatever I want."

"I am intrigued." He growled.

"All I need is my flesh and blood to walk among the living one last time." Kikyo smiled deviously. "Is there any specific tasks you need me to carry out? I know your son is now free of the Forbidden Castle... I could help him bring you back to life."

"Oh? You could restore my physical body in the living world?"**  
**

"Yes, but I'll need 2 people from Hell to accomplish it."

"So be it. You have 10 months to produce a new body for me. As a reward, you and your accomplices may live again on the Earth. During the 10 months, I shall allow your bodies to allude death. Once I have my body, you will be vulnerable like normal humans."

"You give me my body and I'll give you yours."

"Betray me and I'll bring all of your souls back, make you motionless, and let you float around in the lake of fire for the rest of eternity." He hissed.

"I won't fail you."

"Now who do you want to come with you to the living?"

"There is a man I met in here. He was a monk sent here by Naraku."

"I know of him. He shall be returned with you. Who is the second person."

"Kijo Urasue."

"She shall return with you as well." The demon's eyes glowed a dark blue. Sudden the man and Urasue appeared next to Kikyo.

"Now go and fulfill my purpose!" Ryūkotsusei commanded as the three beings glowed blue like his eyes. They were all warped and thrusted through back out of the hole, through the lake of fire, and up toward the ceiling. The crashed through and suddenly they were scattered in the dirt and remains of the Forbidden Castle of the West. Their bodies hissed as smoke rose off of them. Kikyo was first to open her eyes to the Sun just peaking at the horizon. She looked over at Urasue. She was restored to a younger age. Her hair was dark brown and her face was correctly proportioned.

"Who knew you were attractive at one point." Kikyo smiled as she shook the woman awake. Urasue grumbled and opened her eyes.

"Kikyo?! Who? Where are we?! I thought I was in hell?!" She sat up quickly and looked around in disbelief. She looked at her hands and saw how ageless they were. "I am young again..."

"Yes, Urasue. You were in Hell and now you're young again."

"But how?!"

"Ryūkotsusei. He wants you to make him his body so he can physically live on Earth." Kikyo stood up and touched her own face again. "In order to stay like this, we'll have you give him a body."

"I'll do anything to stay like this!" Urasue said excitedly. "How long do we have? 2 years? A year and a half?"

"10 months."

"Then we need to get a move on!" Urasue stood and started to walk away as Kikyo leaned down toward the man. She gently shoved his shoulder and he came to.

"Priestess?... Please tell me you didn't..." He looked around as his eye adjusted to the morning light. It had been decades since he last saw the sunrise. She helped him to his feet.

"You'll have to help in order to stay alive. If we don't succeed, you won't be able to sit on the cliff in Hell anymore." Kikyo said gravely. He shook his head.

"My name is Miyatsu." He said angrily. "I think you deserve to know the name of the man who's soul you gambled with."

"You wanted a second chance and here it is." Kikyo said coldly. She walked away with Urasue following behind her. "We have a job to do."

"You are a cold evil woman." Miyatsu said after her in disgust.

"Miyatsu... Did you forget? We met in Hell."

* * *

_5 Days Later..._

* * *

Kagome was sitting up in her hospital bed. She looked refreshed and healthy. She was eagerly waiting for the doctor to clear her to go home. Sesshomaru was sitting next to her looking at the TV irritated.

"Those humans have no agility. How were they allowed to participate in the warrior's challenge?" He intensely watched as another contestant fell into the water. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. Kagome shook her head and laughed.

"It's called Ninja Warrior. It's more like a game show for the physically fit and athletic. It's the qualifying rounds, so don't worry. That's not the actual challenge." Sesshomaru then sat back and smiled.

"Good to know. I shall compete as well. I'll qualify and win."

"I'm pretty sure you would but it's for humans only."

"That is surely a half demon!" Sesshomaru pointed as a girl appeared on the screen wearing a sexy black cat Halloween costume. She had fake ears on top of her head like Inuyasha's. She meowed and purred as she started the course and suddenly fell into the water. "Never mind." Sesshomaru frowned.

"Ms. Higurashi?" A knock came from the door. Dr. Bain entered the room with a smiled. "Hello there! Well everything is back to normal! You've kept a steady heartbeat, your baby has kept a steady heartbeat... You're clear!" He cheerfully signed Kagome's charts and handed them to her. "You'll need to sign these and give them to the nurse."

"Thanks doc!" Kagome cheered as she wiggled out of the bed to her feet. Sesshomaru helped her up.

"Oh no... No... You have to leave in the wheelchair." The doctor pointed to the closed-up wheelchair and frowned.

"Ugh." She rolled her eyes as Sesshomaru grabbed it. Dr. Bain opened it and locked the wheels in place.

"Ok, take a seat and you can go." Dr. Bain smiled.

"I'm not crippled!"

"Hospital policy. Sorry Kagome, you have to stay off your feet and take it easy from now on until you give birth to the baby." He wagged his finger at her.

"Alright..." Kagome's shoulders drop.

"I'll make sure she's properly cared for." Sesshomaru said as he help Kagome sit gently into the cold seat of the wheelchair. Dr. Bain unlocked the wheels and allowed Sesshomaru to push her out of the room. Kagome signed her papers and said goodbye to the nurses and let Sesshomaru wheel her out to her mother. She had the car parked in the front, ready to receive Kagome. Sesshomaru scooped her up and placed her inside the car. He put the wheelchair in the lobby, awkwardly in the center of the floor and climbed into the car. Kagome sighed as the drove away from the hospital. She couldn't wait until she got home. They turned onto her street. They passed their neighbor's homes with a few kids running through each other's yards. They then pulled into the driveway of their home. Kagome's eyes widen. There were construction workers everywhere.

"Mom you were serious?!"

"Why yes dear! I want you to have that guest house." She smiled as she put the car in park. They all climbed out and quickly walked into the house. Indoors, it sounded like how it looked outside... Construction. "They should be done in two weeks. I'm have them add 2 bathrooms and three bedrooms. I got a good deal since the entire house is a one-story." She smiled cheerfully and headed for the kitchen. "I'm making breakfast!"

"Thanks mom!" Kagome sighed. Sesshomaru ushered her to the living room and cut on the TV. Ninja Warrior was already playing on the channel. "You really like this show?"

"Yes, Kagome. Humans being able to move like this amazes me." Sesshomaru's eyes were glued to the TV.

"I'm glad us humans are able to entertain you." Kagome said as she relaxed into the couch.

"I'm glad I'm home."

* * *

Kikyo walked across the blackened earth as she looked around the land of the Forbidden Castle. She looked at the trees, which were lifeless jagged charred shards of bark. She smelled the dusty dry air. "We'll rebuild this palace and take over this land."

"This is Fakuho's castle! What happened to it?!" Miyatsu looked around confused and upset. Kikyo looked at him with cold eyes.

"I passed his burning body in the lake of fire. He was burning right next to the whore who tore this place apart." Kikyo walked off toward the remains of the sanctuary and thought about Inuyasha. She could see a slight dint in the ground, where the portal sucked in dirt.

"Kikyo." Urasue called. "My Enju can create an army so we can rebuild everything."

"Then make it happen. We don't have long."

"Also, Kikyo... You know what we'll need to about a large dragon demon's body, right?"

"What exactly?"

"Plenty of clay, fresh human bodies, and kind of iron or metal for his skin, and the blood of a half demon."

"A half demon?" Kikyo looked at Urasue as her eyes narrowed.

"Yes a new born half demon baby." Urasue nodded.

"Damn it." Kikyo cursed. "I'll take care of that." She started to take off toward the forest.

"I do not want any part of this!" Miyatsu shouted after her. Kikyo ignored him and continued walking.

"Kikyo, where are you going?" Urasue called out.

"To find Ryūkotsusei's son." Kikyo shouted back.

"His name is Kadosai! He has a human form." Urasue called after her.

"Kadosai." Kikyo repeated. She disappeared into the forest.

"What does that woman plan on doing?!" Miyatsu shook his head with fear.

"Since she's human and we need a half breed, she'll put that body to good use for us."

"She wouldn't dare sacrifice her own child for such a cause?!" Miyatsu winced in surprise and upset.

"Look into her eyes, monk. She cares nothing for the bastard she'll bear." Urasue started to laugh. "I like this new Kikyo."

"How can she be so cold?!" Miyatsu frowned.

"Inuyasha slayed her and took the Shikon Jewel from her. Their supposed love was a facade to get close to the jewel." Urasue shook her head. "It tore her to pieces... Now she's a revenge seeking dagger, wanting to hurt him like he did her."

"This Inuyasha must be powerful."

"He is. I heard it was him who slayed Ryūkotsusei and sent him back to Hell."

"Wow..."

"Yeah... Well enough story time! I must find Enju so she can make me my workers. Let's go." Urasue started to float. She grabbed Miyatsu's arm and took off into the sky.

* * *

Kikyo followed the gravitational pull the echoed from deep in the forest. She began to undress herself, removing her white blouse and red pants. She walked up to the sleeping Kadosai in her undergarments. Kadosai opened his eyes to the beauty in front of him. She stood there looking at him with cold eyes, unafraid of his power. His shoulder was still slightly damaged from his earlier battle.

"I can fix that." Kikyo said softly. Kadosai smiled.

"Why did my father send you back?" He stood up and looked down at her. "You made a deal right?"

"I must give you father a body to live in on Earth."

"Oh?"

"And I need a half breed new born to complete this task." She reached out her hand as it glowed purple. She began healing his shoulder. Seconds later it was as if it were unharmed. Kadosai smiled.

"So... You are a mere slave." He unbuttoned his pants and let them drop to the floor. "Kneel." He commanded.

"Yes, Kadosai." Kikyo knelled down in front of him, knowing what was going to happen next.

"I own you, Kikyo." Kadosai smiled. "Now open your mouth and taste me." Kikyo nodded and did so. She let her tongue play with head before fitting it all in her mouth. Kadosai inhaled deeply as she began to suck. Her tongue swam around. His dick began to expand and swell in her mouth. He became harder and harder. Kikyo continued sucking, trying to fit it all in her mouth. "Just suck on the head for a bit." Kikyo slowly let him slide out until it was just his head in her mouth. Her tongue lick around and across his hole. She start sucking it like it was straw. Kadosai grumbled with pleasure. "Good girl." He reached down and ripped the front of her thin top. Her breast were exposed. He pushed her head away from his erect cock. "Lay down." She quickly laid across the dirt on her back. Kikyo watch Kadosai crawl on top of her and inhaled deeply. She looked at him with cold eyes. She wasn't thinking about how she just suck his dick. She wasn't thinking about how she was about to have sex with Kadosai. She was only thinking about how she could ruin Inuyasha's life. Kadosai slid inside her and looked at her with surprise. "You're enjoying this, aren't you." Kikyo looked at him and a smile slowly slid across her face.

"Yes, Kadosai. I'm enjoying this."

* * *

Koga was sitting a the peak of his mountain. The sun was just appearing, coloring the sky pinks and blues. He started to smile as he though about Sango. _She's so beautiful. I wonder what she's doing_. His thoughts were interrupted by a flying object. He looked closer to see a woman flying while carrying a distraught man, who a kicking and trying to break free. The woman cursed at him to be still or she'd drop him. Koga leaped upward and flew over to them in a cyclone of wind.

"Hey let him go!" Koga came in for a kick, but the woman reached around a stabbed him in the chest with her scythe. Koga was stunned.

"Out of my way!" Urasue screamed laughing as Koga's body fell to the ground. His limp body crashed into the trees. He took his last breathe thinking about Sango. Koga closed his eyes as everything went black. He knew he was dying. He smiled to himself.

"So this is... How it all ends huh? One blow to the chest?" Koga coughed out blood, trying to take another breath. His lungs filled with blood slowly as he started to laugh. "Sango, I'm sorry."

* * *

**_So Kikyo, Miyatsu, and Urasue are walking the face of the Earth once again! Kikyo is giving herself to Kadosai just to turn around and sacrifice her own child for Ryūkotsusei's body. Koga was maimed in their wake as he tried to save the man, now known as Miyatsu. Meanwhile Kagome is finally home with her family, unaware of the trouble brewing for Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, her friends, and even herself... Will Kikyo conceive in time? Will anyone find Koga's body?! Will the construction workers drive everyone crazy in the Higurashi home? Find out on the next Dragonball Z!_**

**_;) lol review please!_**


	15. I Have A Message To Deliver!

_I never had what I wanted. I thought you would give that to me. I've always thought you'd protect me... But you didn't and that was ok... Until I came back and saw you get up. She would call your name and you would answer with broken bones and sliced flesh. You sword draw, pulsing to protect her. Why was I not shown that same fight? That same spirit? Why was I not enough to fight for? Why did you let me go? What does she have that I don't?... How was I first but came in second?! Why will your heart beat, and your body still?! INUYASHA YOU PROMISED ME SOMETHING YOU NEVER EVEN WANTED! But you want it with her... Why?! Why did you give up on me so easily Inuyasha..._

* * *

Kikyo opened her eyes. The trees stood over as shady figures with the sun peeping through on top of her. Her skin was sticky and her back was covered with dirt. She sat up and retrieved her clothes scattered across the grass. Birds chirped over head. To anyone else they sounded cheerful for the beautiful weather, to Kikyo they sounded cheerful that her sex with Kadosai was over. She could still taste him in her mouth. The Earth seemed to be moving at it's normal paste, like everything was fine. Like nothing had happened. Like she didn't need to be pregnant. Like she didn't need to sacrifice her bastard. Like she didn't owe the devil Ryūkotsusei her soul... She quickly dressed herself and started walking. She felt disgusting, but with purpose. She felt dead, but only temporarily. She felt emotionless. Her walk was slow as she watched nature radiate in the sun's rays. She was envious of their natural peace and happiness. She walked faster. Her eyes narrowed as she reminded herself of her purpose. She had to get that castle on it's feet again.

* * *

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru rubbed her stomach.

"Yeah?"

"You're daydreaming again." He looked at her with concern. "What are you thinking about?"

"Oh nothing." Kagome gave him a weak smile.

"I'm thinking about Inuyasha and Kikyo as well." He looked out of the window, watching the construction workers take their breaks. The Higurashi home was finally quiet again. The men gathered around Mrs. Higurashi excitedly as she served them drinks. Sota was carrying a tray of sandwiches.

"Ah, was it that obvious?"

"Yes." He continued to watch outside. "I think I know why Kikyo is the way she is."

"Really?" Kagome looked at him quickly. "Why?" She said with full intrigue.

"She's selfish." He said flatly.

"What?!" Kagome sat back in the living room chair. "Selfish? She protected everyone in the village and purified the Shikon Jewel. How was she selfish?! The jewel would have been tainted if she were selfish."

"Not exactly. She was told to protect the village and the jewel and did so. She was content with that because everyone around her was happy and she was a hero. She slowly watched as people had families and grew up. She slowly become innocently envious of the people around her. The jewel saw her sacrifice of having a life, being a wife, and mostly being a mother so it stayed pure. Kikyo probably loved everyone around her and was happy for them, just dreaming she could do the same... Then along came Inuyasha..." Sesshomaru shook his head.

"I get it. She thought her opportunity was here and... Naraku tore it all to pieces disguised as Inuyasha... So not only did she loose her dream, she lost it to the man she thought would make it come true. Which isn't even true but-"

"But it's hard to not think a person killed you... When you watched them do it..." Sesshomaru scratched his head.

"Wait... She knows now that it was Naraku who did it... So what is she still angry about?!"

"Kikyo feels replaced by you. Even though you and I are together, she knows Inuyasha would do anything to protect you. What she doesn't realize is that he acts this way because he doesn't want you to end up like her. That's all. Kikyo sees infatuation and a deeper love instead of innocent protection. Inuyasha practically worships her and she thinks it's all about you, Kagome." Sesshomaru slightly grinned. "Pretty ironic in a way..."

"Extremely ironic..." Kagome joined him in looking at the workers taking lunch. "Who knew that Kikyo could evolve into something so evil over a misunderstanding?"

"Luckily she's trapped in Hell, so we don't have to worry about it."

"Yeah, lucky us." Kagome said almost sarcastically. "I still feel sorry for her."

"Amazing... I don't."

"Because she tried to take your precious brother to Hell with her." Kagome teased.

"And now I'm never scratching your back again."

"I WAS JOKING!" Kagome dove over to him. "NOOO!"

"Nah, you'll be ok. It's not a necessity."

"Pleaaase! I love yoooouuuu! " Kagome kissed his cheek.

"Alright, sheesh." Sesshomaru cheeks turn a slight pink.

"Yaye." Kagome felt butterflies. Every time she kissed his cheek, he'd blush. She loved it. Their moment was interrupted by the screeching of power tools and splitting wood. She rolled her eyes and crawled into his lap. "Sesshomaru?"

"Yes." He looked down at her.

"What should we name the baby?"

* * *

Inuyasha sat indian style next a small hut. He looked out across the small plants perfectly growing in rows and columns. He was watched as the over sized demon was hunched over, carefully picking each plant he was near.

"Jinenji, will yah hurry up!" Inuyasha wiggled and fidgeted like a child.

"INUYASHA YOU BETTER LISTEN CLOSE!" Jinenji's mother wagged her finger at him. "Kagome needs to drink this daily to help with the labor pains of a half breed pregnancy."

"I heard ya the first time." Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Make sure you soak-"

"Soak it for an hour and then drink the water! I got it!" Inuyasha stood up quickly. "You almost done?!" Inuyasha walked over to Jinenji.

"Here." Jinenji handed him a large sack full of tiny green and yellow leaves. "This should last her 6 months. I'll have a 3 month supply ready for when you run out." Inuyasha took the slightly heavy bag. "Congratulations on the baby, Inuyasha!"

"No, Jinenji! His prettier brother beat him to the punch!"

"Hey shut up ya old woman!" Inuyasha waved a fist at her. Jinenji nervously looked down, apologetic.

"I am sorry for the mistake Inuyasha, forgive me."

"It's all right Jinenji, but thank you." Inuyasha half smiled and took off back to the well. He couldn't help feeling weird. A part him knew that Jinenji was right... He should have been the one...

* * *

"ENJU!" Urasue dropped to the ground. She had spotted the auburn headed girl bathing in the river. She dropped Miyatsu to the ground as he barrel rolled across the dirt. He coughed and quickly sat up to see the woman before them, in the river. Her sheer cloak stuck to her wet body. He gulped and turned around.

"Me must go back for that man!" He said realigning his thoughts. "Urasue, why did you slay that man?!"

"Shut up." She spat. "Enju. Do you recognized me?" She slowly walked up to her and stroked her face. "My dearest daughter. It is I."

"Mother Urasue?!" Enju dropped to her knees with a splash. "I thought... You were..."

"Oh I have returned my child. You are still just as sweet as I remembered." Urasue smiled at her.

"You look so young mother... How?!" Enju look upon the woman as she stood before her looking 10 years older than herself.

"Come my child... I shall explain everything." Urasue snapped her fingers and Enju was dried and dressed in the instant.

"What about that man! Or demon!" Miyatsu yelled.

"Mother?" Enju backed away. "What man?"

"The man she murdered! He was trying to help me and she stabbed him in the heart with a scythe!" Miyatsu balled up his fist. "He didn't deserve that!"

"You never even knew him! Calm down you idiotic monk!" Urasue rolled her eyes.

"He was trying to save me and that's enough right there. He could have ignored me being slung around by you, but he tried to help! That guy was a good person and you shouldn't have killed him!"

"Mother?!"

"Well he should have minded his own business! Not come Enju! Unless you want your mother to die in a couple months, I suggest you come on!" Urasue commanded. Enju frowned and dropped her shoulders.

"Only if we go try to help that man... He might still be alive..." Enju said timidly.

"What?!"

"YES!" Miyatsu agreed. "We go check on him and help him or we'll both stay here."

"You two better be glad I'm too lazy to drag the both of you fighting... Let's go help the little hero..." Urasue waved her hand and a two clouds appeared to carry Miyatsu and Enju.

_(*Minutes Later...*)_

"There! That gap in the trees is where he fell." Miyatsu pointed excitedly. They landed and walked to the spot where a body should have been.

"Well?" Urasue said smugly. "It's seems he recovered and left.

"That's impossible! Not that quickly!" Enju said in confusion.

"This isn't right. Someone must have taken him." Miyatsu studied the scene. There were no drag marks. "Another demon had to have taken him, but there are not drag marks, footprints, or any sign of what direction they went."

"Well he did fly over on a tornado." Urasue pointed out.

"Yeah, but that would have blown back the trees. His trail, when he was coming to save left the tops of trees split... But there's nothing else here." Miyatsu looked around with suspicion.

"OH WELL!" Urasue laughed evilly. "Time to go you two. I help my part of the deal!"

"I wonder what happened." Urasue frowned as she climbed back onto the cloud.

"Someone took that body... I know it..." Miyatsu mumbled as they all flew off back to the Forbidden Castle. Naraku's insect buzzed behind them, keeping surveillance. Naraku watch the three fly toward Fakuho's Castle. He smiled.

"It seems... Miroku might have a family reunion..." Naraku laughed to himself as he directed his comment to the corpse of Koga. He had it soaking in herbs as he removed the shards. "And you'll help me do it." He held the shards until they turn black. He placed them back in their place. Koga's body wiggled slightly as his eye slowly opened... Not knowing where or who he was...

* * *

"Kagome!" Sango ran up to her favorite friend and hugged her.

"OH Sango, finally!" She cheered. " I want you to meet Ayumi, Maki, and Yuka!" She jumped with eagerness.

"I know I'm sorry I'm late! I was helping the guys fit the bag through the well." Sango laughed. Kagome looked over Sango's shoulder as Inuyasha and Miroku dragged the large sack out of the shrine.

"Thanks a lot Sango!" Inuyasha said sarcastically. "You were suppose to keep pulling!"

"No matter, we got it done." Miroku said out of breath. The girls giggled.

"Sorry I thought you manly men didn't need my help!" Sango teased as her and Kagome walked away.

"Where are you two going!?" Inuyasha yelled as he and Miroku dragged the sac across the ground. "This is for you!"

"Just give it to Sesshomaru!" Kagome yelled back as her and Sango left and disappeared up the street.

"Great..." Inuyasha mumbled. Sesshomaru walked outside and looked at his brother dully.

"What is that." Sesshomaru demanded.

"Some herb crap from Jinenji's garden. Suppose to help with the baby and whatnot..." Inuyasha said awkwardly. Miroku looked at each brother and sighed again.

"It's a natural remedy for the pregnancy. Since you're a demon and Kagome is human, the months of carrying the child could get... Harsh..." Miroku said. "She suppose to soak a leave in a cup of water for one hour and drink the water. She said use a new leaf each day."

"I'm familiar with the herb. Our father used it with Inuyasha's mother." Sesshomaru said nonchalantly. Inuyasha's ears twitched.

"He did?" Inuyasha's eye narrowed at Sesshomaru.

"Our father knew Jinenji's Father. I remember we went to their farm one day. He he was talking to him and I over heard them talking about the ingredients and what it was for." Sesshomaru finished his sentence and walked into the house.

"Oh..." Inuyasha sighed. He though about his mother. Miroku quietly waited for Inuyasha to come to. "I guess we should make sure we get this in the house." Inuyasha said, shaking away his thoughts.

"Right." Miroku pulled as Inuyasha pushed the sac. "Ya know... You'd think Sesshomaru would help since this is for his child!" Miroku said between pulls.

"Nah, that makes too much sense!" Inuyasha grumbled back as the shoved the sac toward the house. They made it to the front door. They squeezed it through door frame and rolled it into the kitchen. They panted with accomplishment.\

"Did you two need help?" Sesshomaru called from the living room. Miroku grabbed Inuyasha as he tried to run for the living room.

"Why I outta-!"

"Inuyasha calm down!" Miroku shouted. Sesshomaru grinned as he watched Ninja warrior in the living room.

* * *

"Guys this is Sango!" Kagome introduced her as the girls all gathered at the table in the coffee shop. The smell of hot mocha java lattes floated around them, adding a nice touch to the introduction.

"Oh hello Sango! I'm Ayumi!"

"Hi Sango, I'm Yuka!"

"And I'm Maki!"

"Oh well hello, I am very pleased to meet you all." Sango said politely. They all smiled.

"Well... I have called you all here today to announce some news..." Kagome nervously smiled.

"Are you sick again Kagome?!" Ayumi cut in.

"No."

"You're not moving are you?!" Maki said with a sad face.

"Oh no, no!" Kagome laughed.

"Well are you gonna tell us?!" Yuki's eyes were wide.

"Well... I'm pregnant."

_*Silence*_

"Like... With a baby?!" Ayumi asked, dumbfounded.

"Erh... Yes..." Kagome looked at them. Their faces were frozen with shock.

"Please tell it's not with that mean guy!" Ayumi exploded. "Please tell me you're not bringing a kid into that abusive relationship!" Sango stiffly laughed, knowing they were talking about Inuyasha.

"It's actually not him." Sango cut in. The girls all sighed with relief.

_*Silence*_

"Wait... THEN WHO?!" The girl all screamed in unison.

"Well he has an older brother-"

"His older brother saw how he was treating Kagome and thought he could do it better. He had a crush on Kagome for the longest, but no one knew." Sango cut in. Kagome smiled and shook her head. Sango fit right in.

"How intense!" Ayumi's eyes sparkled at the story.

"What?! A hidden love?!" Yuki gasped.

"He's so amazing to wait for Kagome!" Maki squealed.

"Yeah this guy sounds like the one!" Ayuimi's eye were teary. "Don't you dare go back to that jerk either!" Kagome felt a slight pang of irritation.

"Inuyasha isn't a jerk. He just isn't over his previous relationship."

"There was another woman?!" Yuki gasped.

"Don't justify the abuse Kagome!" Ayumi wagged her finger.

"Don't worry ladies. Sesshomaru is taking perfect care of Kagome." Sango smiled. Kagome sighed with relief.

"Sesshomaru!" The three girls sighed in unison.

"It's such a beautiful name! You should name the baby after him!" Ayumi wagged her finger.

"I wonder what it means." Maki sighed.

"Wait, when is the baby shower?!" Yuki gasped.

"Oh my mother is planning it." Kagome said stiffly.

"So your mom's ok with this?!" Ayumi looked at her questioningly.

"She was ecstatic!" Sango chimed in. "She's giving Kagome and Sesshomaru the guest house. It's under reconstruction as we speak."

"WOW!" The girls all sang in unison, with harmony.

"Yup, everything is just perfect!" Kagome smiled brightly.

"We have to meet him!" Ayumi demanded. "We must meet your child's father and your knight in shining armor!"

"You'll all meet him at the baby shower!" Sango quickly answered. Kagome smiled along, thankful for her quick thinking. The construction workers, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sesshomaru at the house plus her friends... Cataclysmic...

"Yeah guys, you'll all get to meet him at the shower." Kagome smiled and sipped her tea. The girls all cheered as they all enjoyed their drinks and continued to bond with Sango. The coffee shop was filled with giggles as the girls enjoyed each other's company.

* * *

The shrine raddled violently. The noise was masked by the construction. It exploded as a whirlwind tunneled out of the mouth of the well. Sesshomaru stood up off the couch suddenly. He smelled miasma. Inuyasha also smelled as he followed Sesshomaru out of the door.

"There is an evil presence here!" Miroku shouted as he followed them out. They rushed outside and saw a confusing sight.

"Hey mutt-face." Koga stood next in front of them. His eyes were dark and cloudy. Naraku's insects hovered around him. Inuyasha drew his sword as Sesshomaru did the same.

"Oh no, I came here with a message. Please lower your weapons, it's rude to point those things at your guest." He smirked.

"Who the hell are you?!" Inuyasha shouted.

"I know I made some new friends, but I'm sure I don't look different." Koga laughed.

"Koga how dare you bring those insects here to Kagome's time!" Miroku shouted angrily.

"Shut it, monk." He spat back.

"What sorcery is this Naraku." Sesshomaru said, unfazed by the appearance of Koga.

"He asked me to deliver a message. The bugs are just to witness that I did so." Koga waved at the demonic flies carelessly. "They won't attack... Unless provoked..." He grinned.

"Enough games! Where's the real Koga!?" Inuyasha yelled, gripping his sword tighter with frustration.

"Inuyasha that is Koga." Miroku said disgusted.

"He's right. It's his smell and everything." Sesshomaru said evenly.

"What the hell Koga?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I'm just here to deliver a message." Koga sighed.

"Well spit it out, traitor!" Inuyasha shot back. Koga cleared his throat.

"You have 9 months to kill Kikyo and 10 months to kill Urasue."

* * *

**_Alright, shout outs in the next chapter, I promise c:_**

**_Well Koga is "alive" to a certain extent. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Miroku have been given a hint to the evil plot of Ryūkotsusei and Kikyo. Will they listen and figure out what's going on?! And what's Naraku's gain?! He always manipulates everything for his gain, so what is Naraku after? I'm pretty sure Kagome and Sango are going to be highly upset when the hear about this when they get back home. And who's going to fix the shrine Koga rudely demolished?! Find out on the next episode... (You know the rest lol)  
_**

**_I hope you like me bringing back some old characters ;) I plan on bringing in a few more! _**

**_If you read this, the review. Please and thank you!_**

**_*FYI: Shippo is in the village with Kaede, in case you were wondering... lol*_**

**_^Also I plan on FictionPressing some interesting stories. Just so you know now... 90% of it happened for real in my life smhh... People tell I should write a book so... I thought FictionPress would be a good start c:_**

**_Until next weekend...  
So Long  
Fare well  
To you my friend  
Goodbye for now  
Until we meet again~_**

**_Nightnight FacFicFamily!_**


	16. Preparations & Reunions

_You were the first __to ever love me. I had been rejected so many times when I was younger. Not knowing a friend. Not knowing how to be a friend. Feeling alone. And that one day I came across you. You were bathing in the river. I watched you. You were unreal. The river rushed across your feet, like it was it's purpose. You stood near that small water fall and let it wash over you. You seemed so a peace. You were happy, but I saw something in you. Something familiar. You were lonely too... Kikyo we were both lonely, looking for a friend. I wanted to be there for you and protect you, but that chance was stolen... There is nothing I wish more then to have that back... I wish we had our time back. I wish we had more than the memories. I wish you had your body back. I wish you had your soul back. I wish I had you back Kikyo... I truly do..._

* * *

_I thought I was free. I finally put my powers to good use. The villagers loved my pottery. I was repairing the homes. I was so happy. Although, it was amazing to see my mother again. She was younger and excited to see me, but she didn't actually see me. She saw a weapon. I wish she loved me like a daughter, not an ace up her sleeve. If I try to make her happy, I end up hurting innocent people... People like the villagers... But I must... For my mother... She's still attached to that Kikyo. She worships her. She listens to her. She's like the golden child... Why does she treat her so?! She's so cold and vicious. She commands, never asks. She seems even more dead than before. She is so inhumane... Why is she loved by my mother. Why does she love her more than me? How could she love such an evil being that doesn't even care for her?!...  
Kikyo... You've ruin things before... But I vow to not let you do so again!..._

* * *

Enju's clay soldiers were moving in a record speed. The worked much like ants. There were a specific line they all followed, carrying heavy supplies and tools. Urasue watched them all from the sky shouting out directions. Enju continued making more soldiers. Their numbers jumped 300 each day. So far they were at 33,000 in counting. There were rows of soldiers surrounding the edges of the lands, watching for intruders. Others walked across the grounds in clustered groups with weapons, patrolling. The castle was far along. They were well passed the frame and foundations. They were adding the finishing touches. Windows were still hollow, doors were missing. All the floor boards weren't in place yet. The soldiers worked continuously into the night. Their progress steady, but slow. Urasue repeatedly added changes although, the castle was already a 25 bedroom fortress. Kikyo's chambers were finished first. She had conceived a child from Kadosai and was resting in her bed. It was month 3 and the baby was taking everything from her. Sleep, food, energy. Whatever was growing in her stomach was surely evil and had to have known it's fate already. She twisted and turned with abdominal cramps, like her insides were being ripped apart. Kikyo was sweating and motionless with pain, but she didn't cry. She didn't shed one tear over the pain in her body. All she could think about was Inuyasha.

* * *

"What do we plan on doing?" Sango said with disappointment.

"This 10 month thing sounds like a trap." Miroku said with a frown. They stood together outside, away from the construction going on. There were less workers, meaning the house was almost finished.

"We should check with the village like we have been doing. If there isn't any sign of danger, then we continue on." Sesshomaru watched a man carry in tiles to the house.

"He said that there something going on with Kikyo and Urasue." Miroku narrowed his eyes. "They can't be alive again. It's impossible." Miroku looked at Inuyasha.

"Yeah, she was sucked into Hell. I saw it all behind her when she was hugging me. Maybe it was that man." Everyone looked at him suddenly.

"Inuyasha what man?!" Sango questioned.

"There was a man. He reached up and I thought he was trying to pull me in too, but he shoved my face outward and helped me escape. We made eye contact and everything. I fell back and Kikyo was gone..." Sesshomaru nodded.

"Do you remember anything about him, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru watched as more tiles were carried into the renovated home.

"His hand. His palm. It had a terrible scar on it. I could feel it on my face when he shoved me." Inuyasha's narrowed at the ground as he tried to remember. "It felt like a mouth. A closed mouth or something."

"Surely it must have been a demon?" Sango added.

"Well it was Hell." Miroku said nodding his head. "He must be some type of sorcerer."

"Let's not jump to conclusion, just yet guys. We need to find out if Kikyo and Urasue are even alive." Sango interjected.

"She's right. We should continue waiting like we have. Kagome can't take this kind of stress especially if it's not even true." Sesshomaru nodded.

"Right." Miroku agreed.

"What about Koga?" Sango said sadly.

"What about him Miroku shot back suddenly.

"He went off and teamed up with Naraku. What else is there?!" Inuyasha added.

"How can you two say that!? Koga was with us fighting Kadosai and he saved your life Miroku! You two are so quick to turn on him and I don't know why. We all know Naraku can manipulate people with jewel shards. My brother is still lost to his power and I think Koga is too."

"Sango your brother's memory was wiped and he recognized your face every time he saw you! Koga knew exactly who we were and it didn't make a difference!" Inuyasha yelled angrily.

"Inuyasha is right. Unless Koga has less spirit than your brother, I can't believe this is mind control." Miroku said coldly.

"Sango. There is no mistaking. That man was Koga." Sesshomaru added with Inuyasha nodding in agreement.

"His scent and everything." Inuyasha folded his arms.

"I don't believe that." Sango folded hers just as stubborn.

"His men haven't seen him. No one can find him. We've looked for Koga and he doesn't want to be found." Miroku's words came out harshly. Sango squinted at him angrily.

"KIRARA!" She shouted. He kitten ran over and transformed. "I'm going to find him and bring him back." Before anyone could interject she took off fpr the well.

"SANGO!" Miroku called after her. "I'll go after her." He went to the house for his staff and supplies and left for the well.

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru stated.

"Yeah." The brothers were left together awkwardly.

"I must escort Mrs. Higurashi to a storage.-"

"You mean a store?"

_Pause._

"Kagome is sleeping. So don't wake her. Don't leave her." Sesshomaru walked off quickly.

"Right..." Inuyasha shook his head.

* * *

Sango flew to the village for her weapons and armor and began to fly around the sky for Koga. She was fueled by determination. He brother's face appeared in her line of sight and then Koga's. Sango was frustrated as her eyes watered. She was tired of loosing people to Naraku and was determined to bring them back. No matter what. Her eyes narrowed on a gap in the forest. Kirara ascended quickly as she growled.

"He was here, wasn't he Kirara." She stroked her fur. There were vines growing across two trees forced over as grass sprouted out of the dents and cracks of the ground. "He must have been attack here."

"Sango." She turned around to her name. Koga was standing here. He looked healthy and all around normal. Kirara transformed into her miniature sized and leaped into his arms joyfully. He laughed and tickled the kitten and cradled her playfully.

"Koga." Sango smiled and hugged him. "Where have you been?!" She squeezed him tighter. He held her just as tightly.

"With Naraku. I know where your brother is."

* * *

Miyatsu watched the castle slowly return to it's former glory. It was a perfect replica from the outside. The soldiers were planting and gardening. For a moment he looked around with a bliss like amazement. The Fakuho Castle was no longer cursed, the castle rebuilt, and the land was being restored. For that split second he smiled at the improvement. His eyes fell upon Urasue floating by shouting orders and his face fell, back into reality. He realized a new curse fell upon the grounds he stood on and unfortunately, he as somehow a part of it. Feeling disgusted, Miyatsu walked off toward the river. He passed the lines of security as they stiffly allowed him to pass. He sat at the water looking at him hands. One was scarred deeply. He reached into the river, almost trying to wash it away. He then though about how his curse was generational. He knew his son was cursed with the Wind Tunnel. He wondered about how much time had passed and what had happened to his son. As his thoughts began to wonder, a black miasma appeared behind him.

"Miyatsu, you're looking well." Naraku joked. Miyatsu looked upon the white baboon with anger.

"Naraku." He mumbled.

"I have a proposition for you." Naraku waved his hand and child appeared, holding a mirror. She was pale and wore all white. Miyatsu was frightened momentarily by the ghost like child. He knew who she was. In the mirror, it showed Miroku leaving the village on foot, looking for Sango. "You know who this is?" Naraku teased.

"A monk?" Miyatsu said stiffly."Why are you showing me him?"

"Just watch." As if on cue, a flock of demons appeared. Miroku stopped and looked at them fearlessly. The demons tried to pass him, heading for the village. Miroku held out his hand and unwrapped his palm.

"WIND TUNNEL!" The demons were sucked in within seconds. Miyatsu's jaw dropped.

"Who..." Miyatsu was speechless.

"Your son... Had a son as well..." Naraku said as he waved Kan'na away. "Would you like to meet him?" Miyatsu stayed quiet for a moment.

"What's the catch, Naraku?..."

"Tell him everything you know. Tell your grandson of the great evil being brewed here. After that you can reconnect and have grandpa-grandson time." Naraku laughed and disappeared into a black smoke. Before Naraku completely disappeared, he flicked a feather at him. "That's good for one air ride to whatever destination you choose. Use it wisely." Miyatsu caught the small white feather and stared at it. He immediately threw it down. It exploded into a giant hovering feather. He quickly stepped onto the feather quickly as it shot off toward Kaede's Village. For his grandson...

* * *

Inuyasha watched as Sesshomaru walked with Kagome's mother toward the sidewalk. Sesshomaru looked back at him, mildly glaring. Inuyasha looked back evenly and sighed. He sat down and began watching Ninja Warrior. He began to watch excitedly until Kagome walked into the living room. She was rubbing her eyes like a child would. She seemed frustrated almost. She repeatedly sighed and sad down angrily next to him. She was teary eyed.

"Kagome?" He said quietly.

"Inuyasha... I want to die..."

"Wha?" Inuyasha was caught off guard.

"Everything hurts! I can't do this. I'm not ready! I'M ALREADY A BAD MOTHER! I CAN'T EVEN BE PREGNANT CORRECTLY! I CAN'T SLEEP OR EAT AND I CAN'T STOP PEEING!" Kagome started yelling emotionally. It all bubbled out of her. Inuyasha awkward sat next to her with a blank face. He turn into stone. He did not know what to do. "I'm so tired..." She suddenly whispered.

"How about you sleep down here?" Inuyasha slowly got up. "I'll get your blankets and we'll watch that show until you fall asleep."

"... Ok..." Kagome looked at him angrily. He quickly ran upstairs and grabbed her sheets, pillows, blankets, and throw. He returned to her sitting up with an angry face. Inuyasha quickly placed her pillows next to her. She laid down onto them. He placed her sheets onto her, followed by her comforter. He held the throw awkwardly, watching her with wide eyes. He saw as she relaxed into the couch. He slowly sat next to her, watching her face as her eyes began to close.

"Inuyasha."

"Yeah, Kagome?"

"If you don't change the channel... I'll keep saying S-I-T until I fall asleep..."

"... Right..." Inuyasha fumbled round for the black bar. He found it and handed it to her. She snatched it and turned to Dr. Phil. Inuyasha sat down next to her.

"I want to watch this. Watch this with me." Kagome commanded.

"Ok.." Inuyasha obediently watched the show, like he was going to be quizzed on it later. The marathon of 'The Most Outrageous Guest on Dr. Phil' continued for another 3 hours. Kagome was sleeping soundly. She looked happy and deeply asleep. She was letting out a small snore. Inuyasha smiled at her as he heard Sesshomaru and Mrs. Higurashi enter the front door. He heard Sesshomaru enter the living room, but didn't make eye contact.

"Get out." Sesshomaru commanded. Inuyasha bit his tongue, for Kagome's sake. He stood up slowly and covered Kagome's toes quickly. They were burrowed under his butt cheek. Sesshomaru almost smiled at that, but chose to mean-mug his brother instead. "Her mother needs help in the kitchen."

"Right..."

"Thank you."

"... Ok?..." Inuyasha said awkwardly. He quickly walked away from him and went into the kitchen and help put away groceries and prepare a meal. He inwardly felt weird about what his brother had said. It actually bothered him. Sesshomaru said thank you and it made Inuyasha uncomfortable. He then thought about the guest on Dr. Phil. There were brothers who only functioned well when insulting and hating each other... The episode was titled 'Brotherly Love' and Inuyasha cringed. He realized that's how they were. They functioned better hating each other. Things were better this way.

* * *

"Koga..." Sango became quiet. He was still holding her. She couldn't peel away from him. She was so happy to hear those words. "Where is he? How did you..."

"I know. I made a deal with Naraku... I could get your brother back with no killing or anything. I just have to be his messenger. That's it." Koga held her close to his chest. "I did it for you. I know you want your brother back... I wanted to give that to you..." His eyes focused on the white baboon watching them in the trees, grinning at the deceit taking place. Sango gasped and began to cry.

"Why?! Naraku won't keep his word! He'll probably kill you! He might kill Kohaku!" Sango quivered hopelessly. "He holds all the cards... Koga you didn't need to do this!"

"Sango." He pulled her close and looked into her eyes. "I'm doing this for you. You may not know it, but... It'll work. I promise." Sango looked into his eyes. They were a black marble, like always. She saw trust in him and relaxed.

"Tell me everything that happened." Sango asked.

"Well Naraku ambushed me with Kohaku and his poisonous insects. I didn't want to hurt him so I didn't really fight back." He showed her the scar on his chest. "He almost killed me." Sango's finger tips ran across the welts. Her eyes were amazed, yet not surprised. She could tell he was sliced open with a scythe-like weapon. Her brother's weapon. "He noticed I didn't try to fight and offered to free Kohaku if I helped him..."

"Why are you so confident? I mean... You must know that Naraku has a weakness or something."

"He's growing weaker each day and I know why."

"What's going on?"

"It's about Kikyo and Urasue. They're bringing back Ryūkotsusei. When he's reborn, he'll be more powerful than Naraku. Because of his reign over Hell, he absorbs evil energy and demons effortlessly. Once he's completely here, he'll absorb Naraku and Ryūkotsusei will be invincible." Koga angrily looked down at the ground. "Apparently Inuyasha's little girlfriend is helping this come to pass."

"So they are actually planning something... So we only have 7 months left..."

"Exactly." Koga stroked her hair. "Naraku is weak enough for us to take down right now. Kagome can purify the shard and save your brother... If you can't trust me, I understand..."

"No let's go!" Sango's fists clinched. "We don't have anymore time to waste. I want my brother back now... I don't want to waste this opportunity you've made." She looked up into his eyes again.

"Sango..." He leaned in and kissed her. When their lips touched, Koga's heart skipped a beat painfully. The pain struck through his entire body, but he didn't flinch. He continued to kiss her. He could hear Naraku telling him to stop, that the job was done, but his body was on it's own. He had been wanting to do this and he wasn't letting her go that easily. He could feel his body hug her tighter and their lips softly kissed more passionately. He felt like he was breaking away from a cocoon. He kissed her deeply, feeling his very vein catch on fire. Everything in him was hurting, but he refused to let her go. His thoughts and Naraku's voice rumbled around in a conundrum of chaos and he felt his body do as it pleased. Naraku angered at the sight, but allowed it for the moment. He knew it would play to his advantage in the end, but he could feel his control over his new puppet slipping. Naraku reached out his palm and made a fist. Koga suddenly collapsed to his knees, breaking away from Sango. She reached down and helped him as he clinched at his heart.

"Koga!" She helped him back to his feet. "Are you sure you're up for this?" Koga staggered a bit as the pain was all gone.

"Yeah, I still feel some pain from the wound." He told Sango, hearing Naraku approve of it in his head. "Let's go, we need to get to Naraku's hideout."

"Alright. Kirara, let's get going." Sango commanded. The kitten transform into a feline warrior and carried Sango and Koga deeper into the forest.

* * *

"Excuse me." Miyatsu walked down the path Miroku was walking up.

"Uhm, yes sir?" Miroku looked at the man with reserve, respectfully still on his guard.

"Were you the one who slayed all those demons?!" Miyatsu questioned.

"Why yes sir. I believe you knew that already." Miroku's eyes narrowed. "You couldn't stop staring at my hand just now. What's your business?"

"Well yes. I saw what you did. I just want to know where you learned to do that." Miyatsu folded his arms.

"This is not a skill it's a curse." Miroku looked at his wrapped hand. "Don't worry, I myself, am not a demon."

"I know that..." Miyatsu looked at him closely. "May I ask where you're from?"

"Why is that any of your business!?..." Miroku grew irritated. He was wasting time with this man. He needed to find Sango.

"How did you get The Wind Tunnel..." Miyatsu became irritated as well.

"... Who are you..."

"I can't tell you until I know who your father was..."

"My father?!"

"Yes. Who's child are you?"

"I don't have time for this!" Miroku raised his hand and gripped the sealing beads. "Get out of my way. I don't know you and I do not trust you."

"When you were young... What were you told about your grandfather?" Miyatsu stood stiffly, unafraid of Miroku's threat.

"Look, I don't know you and I'm not answering any of your questions!"

"Did Mushin tell you about your grandfather?..." Miyatsu softened his stance. "Did he tell you he was seduced by a demon and cursed with such a weapon... For generations to come... Unless that demon is defeated..." Miroku lowered his hand. "Did he tell you he died with no success and his son bore the curse...?"

"Who... Who are you?!" Miroku stepped back slightly in awe. Miyatsu held out his hand with the scar. The hand which was cursed.

"I am your grandfather. The one you should blame. The one who is asking for your forgiveness for such a curse... My name is Miyatsu..." He held his head down shamefully. "I was risen for an evil purpose." Miroku immediately remembered what Inuyasha said.

"It was you?! You saved Inuyasha! That woman, Kikyo... Where is she?! What the hell is going on!?" Miroku couldn't keep up with all his thoughts and questions. "Wait... You were in Hell..."

"Yes. That priestess was sucked in like I was. I only managed to save the silver haired half breed."

"If what you say is true, then tell me what is going on!" Miroku demanded.

"Ryūkotsusei brought Kikyo, Urasue, and myself back to the living. Kikyo made a deal, risking all of our souls. We must make him a body within 10 months. As of now we only have 7 months left. Kikyo is with child, which needs to be sacrificed to bond him to the body permanently. We're using The Fakuho Castle as the base of operations. Urasue is creating his body, while her daughter rebuilds the castle and the land."

"Enju's clay soldiers... There are thousands of them already, aren't there."

"I see you've encountered them as well."

"Where do you fit into all of this?"

"Naraku asked me to tell you everything... So that means you don't need to know all of this, but... I'm not sure why he asked me to, but he knew you'd listen because of who I am..."

"Well... Naraku was right... I am listening."

"I'm sorry... My grandson should not bare this burden because of me..."

"But I am... I'm not alone though..."

"I'm glad. I must return, but... I'll do what I can to help. I'm not sure, but I think Naraku wants Ryūkotsusei gone more than any of us..."

"That sounds about right. Ryūkotsusei might be more powerful than him... So he's trying to send us to eliminate the competition." Miroku relaxed and looked at the man before him.

_Pause._

"Was... My dad in-"

"No... He's not in Hell..."

"Good..." Miroku nodded and started to walk away from Miyatsu.

"Good luck, grandson." Miyatsu let him go.

"... Miroku..." He mumbled over his shoulder. He walked faster toward the well.

"Good luck Miroku..." Miyatsu watched his grandson return toward the village.

_Thanks grandfather_. Miroku started running to the well. He was going to need more help...

* * *

Kagome was knocked out. She had been sleeping most of the time. She lost track of the days. She knew she was an emotional mess and she was starting to show. Although everything started to swell and change on and in her body, she felt that her pregnancy was peaceful. The only things draining her was the baby. She couldn't stay awake for long periods of time. Her mother said the baby was taking all of her energy. Sesshomaru agreed as well. She constantly had to pee even though she wasn't drinking more than usual. Her breast were starting to swell up and become heavier, which started to affect her back. She wasn't walking around much, so her feet weren't swollen... Yet... She realized that Inuyasha was even more afraid of her than usual, and it wasn't because of Sesshomaru. She was sleeping through the noises of the construction, the noises of relatives coming by to see her, the noises of her mother cooking in the kitchen, and most of all the noises of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru trying to quietly argue over the 'black bar' to watch either Dr. Phil or Ninja Warrior. In her sleep, she dreamed about her child. She knew he or she would be a half breed. She knew he or she could never live in Present Day Japan. She knew things would be... Difficult... Somehow, every time she began to think like that her belly would get warm. A soothing heat. Like her baby knew what she was thinking and he or she was telling her... Everything was going to be ok... And anytime she didn't believe it, he or she would kick her in the bladder and make her pee on herself...

* * *

Miroku quietly entered the Higurashi home and gathered the men outside.

"I know what's going on." Miroku started. "Naraku sent my grand father-"

"I thought he died?!" Inuyasha interrupted.

"I also was under the impression he was dead as well..." Sesshomaru added.

"Listen. Inuyasha... Kikyo and Urasue are alive. Kikyo brought herself, Urasue, and my grandfather back to life with a deal with Ryūkotsusei. Apparently he reigns over Hell and granted them life in return for a new body."

"That explains a lot." Inuyasha nodded.

"What about your grandfather?! What does he have to do with all this?" Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow. "Why should we trust him?"

"He was the one who save Inuyasha. That scar was from the Wind Tunnel." Miroku nodded, understanding Sesshomaru's point. "That's how he ran into Kikyo. He was trying to save her too, so she probably brought him back to repay the favor."

"That... Makes sense..." Inuyasha mumbled.

"They're rebuilding the Fakuho Castle with those clay soldiers and that's where their hiding out at."

"So Urasue is using Enju again." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "I thought she was done with that."

"Apparently not. Their numbers are in the thousands."

"Well let's go and take them all out." Inuyasha said impatiently.

"Wait Inuyasha..." Miroku frowned deeply. "There is something else you need to know about Kikyo."

"Look I know she's not who-"

"No... It's not that... In order to seal Ryūkotsusei's soul to the new body, they have to sacrifice the blood of new born half breed..."

_Silence._

"So you're saying Kikyo is carrying a child?" Inuyasha finally said.

"A child to be sacrificed?" Sesshomaru was also surprised.

"Yes... That's why Koga had said 10 months. A month to conceive and 9 months to carry..."

"I understand..." Inuyasha looked at the ground. "We need to be smart about this..." Sesshomaru and Miroku looked at him with surprise. "If she's willing to bare a child just to kill it... Then there's no telling what she'll stop at to get what she wants..."

"I agree." Sesshomaru nodded. "My child is also a half breed. If Kagome comes back during the time... They might try to take her as well." Inuyasha's ears stung slightly.

"We shouldn't tell her." Inuyasha agreed.

"She promised her mother to stay home for the pregnancy so we don't have to worry about her going back." Sesshomaru folded his arms.

"I'll go get Shippo from Kaede. He should stay here and keep her company." Miroku nodded.

"Yeah, that kid can seal up the well too, with that magic rock of his." Inuyasha grinned slightly.

"Right." Miroku agreed.

_Pause._

"Inuyasha... When it comes down to it-" Miroku started.

"You might have to slay Kikyo." Sesshomaru cut in. "If not you, then one of us will finish the job."

"I know... But we can't let Ryūkotsusei return..."

"Inuyasha, it doesn't have to be you." Miroku said with concern.

"He's right. It doesn't have to be you all the time. Besides, she'd never let go of the fact that you slayed her 'again'." Sesshomaru shook his head irritated. "Honestly I want to. I'm tired of her affecting everyone's happiness. That woman is a walking curse."

"It's ok... I can do it... I can kill Kikyo, when the time comes..." Inuyasha gulped quietly at his words. Sesshomaru and Miroku looked at each other and nodded.

"I'll go and research some sutras to delay the resurrection." Miroku announced. "We need to prepare for any and everything. I'll go find Sango and fill her in on everything."

"Wait what about Naraku?!" Inuyasha then added.

"And Koga?" Sesshomaru also added in.

"I'm not sure yet. Apparently, they aren't the biggest threat." Miroku sounded irritated. "We should ignore them for now... We have bigger things to plan for. Besides, it seems Naraku is trying to ceased Ryūkotsusei's return as well..."

"Hm... I know he's still planning something..." Sesshomaru mumbled.

"I guess we should be on guard for anything." Inuyasha started to walk toward the well. "I'll go get Shippo." Miroku nodded as started to follow him.

"We have 7 months left... So let's start prepping. We're already 3 months behind them and their army is steadily growing."

"Right." Sesshomaru agreed. He watch as the disappeared into the well. He turned around and walked back the Higurashi home. Before he could walk in, a man approached him.

"Sir, would you like to do a walk through?" He said in a jolly manner. "We're ahead of schedule, so we should be done in 3 weeks."

"Sounds good, but I promised not to look at it until it was finished." Sesshomaru said stiffly. He actually wanted to look. He opened the front door. "I'm sure Mrs. Higurashi wants to though." He walked in and directed Kagome's mother outside. She squealed and followed him down the path to the almost finished house. Sesshomaru smiled and walked in. His thoughts drifted around as he saw Kagome asleep on the couch again. He scooped her up gently and sat down with her in her lap. She naturally coiled into him and smiled slightly. Sesshomaru felt an unfamiliar guilt inside. He wanted to tell her, but... He had to protect her... He didn't want her to end up like Kikyo... And he didn't want to end up like Inuyasha... He kissed her forehead softly and sighed. She smiled again and then frowned. She peed on herself, which seeped onto him.

"I'm sorry... That kiss made me really happy..."

"So you peed?!" Sesshomaru shook his head.

"It was the baby... I swear..." Kagome giggled weakly.

* * *

**_Ok... Koga and Sango are searching through the forest, but Koga isn't in control, Naraku is... Or so we think...  
Looks like Miroku, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha are planning to take down the clay soldiers, Urasue, Ryūkotsusei, and... Kikyo...  
Kagome is left out of the loop and Sesshomaru is feeling the guilt, let's hope she stays blissfully ignorant...  
Sango just might get her brother back! Or is it another trap?!... Koga was defying Naraku for a kiss... We'll see who's actually in control  
There is only 7 months left until it's 'Doomsday'... Can the men prepare properly for this apocalypse?!  
On a brighter note, the construction at the guest house is 3 weeks from being done and Shippo is coming to stay with Kagome! Yaye :D  
I would like to point out that Kikyo's pregnancy is polar opposite to Kagome's... Just saying o.o_**

**_`~*ShoutOuts*~`_**

**_Kaze (Guest)  
LoveInTheBattleField  
xXAnimeChic101Xx  
Miyuki-30  
honeyblossomfadz  
InuandKaglove4Life  
CherroBomb627  
PrincessDemon007  
xoxoSoCal619Sweetheartxoxo  
Jaocb's Wife -(I copied and pasted that... So I wasn't the one who misspell that lol)  
bwaw1027  
FluffyLover7  
_**

**_Let's start reviewing ladies and gentlemen!  
Also my birthday was October 16th! I am officially 20 years old :D and some change lol So... SHOUT OUTS TO MY OCTOBER 1993 BABIES! _**

**_Preview_****_:_**

_"This is your mess Inuyasha! You can either clean it up or let everyone suffer!"_

_"Do you think this is all easy for me, Sesshomaru?! Do you think I'm ok with all of this?! I know everyone blames me for all this... But I know I'm not responsible for Kikyo's decisions! I understand I have to stop her, but I didn't ask her for this. I didn't ask for any of this!"_

_"Inuyasha-"_

_"And what the hell are YOU so upset about?! Kagome is yours now! You're just worried about you and yours... You don't even care..."_

_"Inuyasha... I want Kikyo dead. And you're right, I am worried about Kagome and my child. But wouldn't you be the same way? Let's switch positions, brother... Wouldn't you be the same way?..."_

_"..."_

_"I could have pulled Kagome away from you and let you fall into to hell with that witch. Instead, I tried to save you too. Even I don't believe you deserve all this, but you can't sit around pouting and feeling sorry for yourself. We're killing Urasue, we're killing Ryūkotsusei, and we're killing Kikyo... I know it won't be easy, but it must be done. I refuse to have her come back AGAIN and make things hard for you or anyone else..."_

_"..."_

_"I mean it. We are killing Kikyo. She's past anyone's forgiveness."_

_"I know... I understand..."_

_"If you don't... I will..."_

_"Right..."_

_"... I'm... Sorry Inuyasha..."_

_"No... I'm sorry... And we're going to defeat Ryūkotsusei... And I'm going to kill Kikyo..."_

_"Good..."_

_Sesshomaru walked away from his brother. He knew Inuyasha would choke. He started planning on how to kill Kikyo in the most humane way, but a vicious slaughter came to mind. It was no secret that he hated Kikyo, but what was unknown to anyone, even himself... He cared too much for his own brother to kill her... He shook his head frustrated. He knew this wouldn't end well, regardless of defeating Ryūkotsusei. He knew this was going to break his brother..._


	17. Bonds Made, Bonds Broken

Inuyasha walked slowly to the village. His mind was stuck on his brother's words. He slowed into a stop. His eyes watered. He shook it off and continued walking. He quietly walked up through the forest toward the village. He could see the small town in the horizon. The sun wasn't setting just yet. Inuyasha sat down on the hill, over looking the small houses and farms. He remembered when he had first came across this village. The sun was in the same spot and he watched a woman walk toward the river. Her hair onyx and long, pulled into a low reserved ponytail. The wind still pulled each strand with it's passing gale. The grass was up to her knees, whistling around as she graced through them. The sun seemed to stop in the middle of the sky just to watch that woman walk across the field. She was beautiful. Inuyasha frowned deeply. That image in his head started to fade. That woman was no longer with him. Inuyasha felt his heart drop as he started to realize, that he had to kill the woman he was so attached to. The woman, through all her evil, he still loved. His stomach turned violently, causing his eyes to water again. Inuyasha let the sun beam down on him as he began to quietly weep. The rays were the only thing keeping him warm...

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru was standing behind him. His arms were folded with a frown. "Pull yourself together."

"Oh ok..." Inuyasha mumbled sarcastically.

"This is your mess Inuyasha! You can either clean it up or let everyone suffer!"

"Do you think this is all easy for me, Sesshomaru?! Do you think I'm ok with all of this?! I know everyone blames me... But I know I'm not responsible for Kikyo's decisions! I understand I have to stop her, but I didn't ask her for this. I didn't ask for any of this!"

"Inuyasha-"

"And what the hell are _**YOU**_ so upset about?! Kagome is yours now! You're just worried about you and yours... You don't even care..."

"Inuyasha... I want Kikyo dead, that's no secret. And you're right, I am worried about Kagome and my child. But wouldn't you be the same way? Let's switch positions, brother... Wouldn't you be the same way?..."

"..."

"I could have pulled Kagome away from you and let you fall into to Hell with that witch. Instead, I tried to save you too. Even I don't believe you deserve all this, but you can't sit around pouting and feeling sorry for yourself. We're killing Urasue, we're killing Ryūkotsusei, and we're killing Kikyo... I know it won't be easy, but it must be done. I refuse to have her come back _AGAIN_ and make things hard for you or anyone else..."

"..."

"I mean it. We are killing Kikyo. She's past anyone's forgiveness."

"I know... I understand..."

"If you don't... I will..."

"Right..."

"... I'm... Sorry Inuyasha..."

"No... I'm sorry... And we're going to defeat Ryūkotsusei... And I'm going to kill Kikyo..."

"Good..."

Sesshomaru started walking away from his brother. He knew Inuyasha would choke. He started planning on how to kill Kikyo in the most humane way, but a vicious slaughter came to mind. It was no secret that he hated Kikyo, but what was unknown to anyone, even himself... He cared too much for his own brother to kill her... He shook his head frustrated. He knew this wouldn't end well, regardless of defeating Ryūkotsusei. He knew this was going to break his brother...

"Did... Kagome piss on you?... I smell it faintly..." Inuyasha let out a stiff laugh.

"Yeah." Sesshomaru kept his frown. "She got too excited."

"She got excited and peed on you?!"

"That's what I said..."

"Hm... Wow..." Inuyasha wiped his face and smiled. "I'm glad she's excited..."

"Aren't you?" Sesshomaru started walking again.

"Wha?"

"You'll be an Uncle to a half breed... No matter what, my kid will be just like you..."

"Shutup."

"Exactly." Sesshomaru shook his head and returned to the well. Inuyasha began to walk to the village. Inuyasha looked over his shoulder. His cheeks were red. It felt weird hearing that he was becoming an uncle. The words hit his ear sourly. Not only that, it was the first time Sesshomaru referred to him as the uncle, which is a nice thing to do... Which was weird... Because it's Sesshomaru. Inuyasha flashed back to Dr. Phil. _Most brothers can only function when insulting each other. There's nothing wrong with it. I believe these brothers know they love each other. They're just too manly to actually say it. So mom, you gotta sit back and let the boys be boys._ Inuyasha shuddered. He much preferred fighting with his brother. He leaped toward the village quickly, trying to run from the awkward moment that just happened. He was closing in on Kaede's home. He could see Shippo playing around with the other kids of the neighborhood. Before he could call out, he was Miroku waving him down.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku called out. Inuyasha stopped and run toward him.

"You find Sango yet?" Inuyasha landed gracefully.

"No... And I'm starting to get worried."

"Hm... Sango is probably flying around with Kirara. I'm sure she's fine."

"Any other day, I would agree... But..."

"Right... I'll get Shippo and drop him off at the well, then we can go look for her."

"Alright."

* * *

Sango and Koga walked deeper into the forest. They came upon sphere. It was strung between two large pine trees. Sango gasped quietly and stepped back. It looked like a black orb contained in the wrappings of thick green vines. It oozed a soft mist of purple miasma onto the ground. Sango quickly picked up Kirara.

"What is this?..." Sango whispered in fear.

"It's Naraku."

"He's inside this orb?!"

"Yeah... I told you he was weak..." Koga started to walk away from the strange orb.

"Wait aren't we suppose to kill him?" Sango called after him.

"He's not in there. Besides, we need to find your brother. He should be around here somewhere." Koga started walking into the trees, pushing past bushes. Sango followed him quietly. She walked directly behind him. Koga suddenly stopped.

"The sun is setting." Koga's fist clinched. "You have to get out of here now..."

"But Koga... What about you and Ko-"

"Don't worry. I'll protect him, but you have to get out of here!" Koga looked at Kirara. She jumped out of her arms and transformed. "GO."

"Ok..." Sango climbed onto Kirara sadly.

"Sango." He kissed he forehead. "Don't worry. Everything will be fine." He smiled into her eyes. Sango smiled back weakly and nodded.

"Promise?"

"Of course." Koga winked. "Now go." Kirara took off, soaring into the sky. Sango looked over her should one more time and watched as her view of Koga was swallowed up into the trees. Sango felt deeply ashamed for leaving him with Naraku. He heart was heavy. She knew this was an extreme burden to carry. She didn't ask him to, but he there, trying to free her brother. Sango shook her head with a gratitude. She knew Koga wasn't a traitor. She knew it. Kirara soared faster, heading for the village. She held on tight. Sango was determined to return to the others and tell them the good news... But deep down she actually didn't want to... _I'll tell them when they need to know..._

* * *

Kagome weakly rolled around. Her body was mildly sore from sleeping or constantly rolling around while sleeping. Sesshomaru was looking at her. He squinted at her suspiciously. Kagome frowned back.

"What?" Kagome pouted.

"You've been violently kicking around for the past hour... I tried to wake you and you kicked me... Were you having a nightmare?" Sesshomaru frown deeply.

"I was dreaming that I was skipping through a field of lilies." Kagome looked upward, remembering her dreams. "Yeah, it was fun." She smiled. Sesshomaru continued to frown and point at the wall. There was broken glass on the floor with food splattered on the wall. "Did I do that?" Kagome covered her mouth with her hands.

"You don't remember?!" Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow. "I made some food... And as soon as I sat next to you..." He pointed at the wall again.

"Is that why my foot is sore?"

"Yeah..."

"I'm... Sorry..." Kagome teared up. He watched her shrink into the covers. She disappeared with tears into her cocoon.

"Want to go take a bath together?" Sesshomaru peeked into the comforter, trying to find her.

"You'll come with me?" She poked her head out.

"Yeah come on." He smiled. He reached to help her.

"Stop I got it!" She twisted away from him. "I'm not a helpless old lady." She wildly kicked her way out of the comforter. She struggled, but eventually made it out on her own. Sesshomaru stood next to her shaking his head.

"Finally." He teased.

* * *

Sango and Kirara could see the village. It was still 20 minutes away, but still visible. She directed Kirara to land. She walked slowly while her thoughts wondered about her brother. She missed his cheerful smile. She thought about Koga and how he said he would protect him. Her cheeks turned pink. She thought about their kiss again. It was passionate. She knew he meant it, but he was making reckless decisions... She felt her heart swell a bit. _His lips were so soft..._

"Sango!" Miroku shouted out. He ran up to her ahead of Inuyasha.

"Miroku-"

"Where have you been?!" Miroku said angrily. He kept a reserved but concerned face. "I've been looking for you all over the place. It's too dangerous for you to be out here by yourself!"

"Excuse me?!"

"Guys hold on-" Inuyasha saw what was about to happen.

"Last time I checked I was a demon slayer! A DEMON SLAYER! The only think dangerous around here is you yelling at me while I'm still holding my weapons!" Sango was inflamed. How dare Miroku treat her like a child.

"Sango, you don't understand! There are dangerous things going around here. Things you don't even know about! **I'M TRYING TO PROTECT YOU**!" Miroku lost his cool. "**I CAN'T HAVE YOU RUNNING OFF AFTER SOMEONE WHENEVER YOU FEEL LIKE IT**!" Inuyasha walked away quietly. The situation was out of his control.

"Miroku... Do you view me as some kind of pet?..."

"**_WHAT_**?!"

"It seems like I'm supposed to stay cooped up while you're out and about... Flirting with other women... Making a mockery of my feelings by returning and treating me the same as your whores?" Sango gripped the strap to her Hiraikotsu. Kirara ran for Inuyasha who was watching from atop a nearby tree. "Am I suppose to let you keep me even though you clearly have no idea about how I feel?!" She started to pull off the large bone boomerang. Miroku took a step back slowly. She gripped the top handle angrily. "You don't ever stop and think... That maybe I'm tired... I'm tired of waiting for you... I'm tired of being shit on constantly in front of people..." She raised her weapon. "**I AM SO TIRED OF YOU**!" With all her might, she flung the weapon directly at Miroku.

"**SANGO**!" Inuyasha shouted. He didn't think she'd actually throw it. Miroku raised his hand and used his Wind Tunnel to throw it off course. The Hiraikotsu flew off toward Inuyasha. Inuyasha dove towards the ground just as the bend bone stabbed the tree. It wedged itself into the trunk and vibrated with force. The leaves rattled and fell off. Inuyasha barrel rolled across the grass and looked back at the tree. "Sango really?!" Inuyasha immediately quieted himself. Sango was storming past him with a face full of tears. She took off running back into the forest. Kirara followed her.

"Miroku... You ok?" Inuyasha walked up to him. Miroku's face was stunned. He was still in shock of the attack.

"Y-Yeah..." Miroku nervously shook as he looked at the tree struck by her Hiraikotsu.

"Wow..." Inuyasha sighed. He held his head down and scratched his scalp. "That was not pretty. She almost killed you."

"Thank you Inuyasha. I'm realizing that now..." Miroku shot back sarcastically. "I guess we can't leave that there."

"I'll get it." Inuyasha walked over and began yanking the bone from the tree.

"I'm sorry Sango..." Miroku mumbled.

Sango continued running through the forest. Her anger was exploding through her fiercely. She couldn't feel the low twigs and branches slapping her face as she ran through them. Her legs were pumping wildly. Sango was so angry her eyes teared up and she could barely see. She slowed to a stopped and aggressively started wiping her face. A rage started bubbling inside of her. She should stay still. Her hand vibrated along with all her limbs. Her breathing was heavy. Her lungs when sucking in so much air, she felt like they were going to explode. She looked around, trying to find something to hit. She knew she'd break her hands punching the tree truck. Sango dropped to her knees as the anger and sadness welled inside of her. All she could do to let it out was scream... She screamed so hard her arms clinched into her, her muscles flexed, and tears fell as she screamed at nothing. She was screaming for the people and family she lost, screaming for her lost brother, screaming at Naraku, screaming at how she couldn't do anything, and mainly... She was screaming at Miroku. Sango finally stopped and inhaled deeply. It was like she had finally let out everything in her that she had been wanting to say for the longest. She weakly sat and caught her breathe. Her vocal chords were hoarse. Kirara quietly waited behind her, waiting for her to calm down. Sango weakly stood up. She sobbed quietly and started to shiver. Kirara transformed and rubbed against her. Sango hugged her and began to cry harder.

"I know you heard that." Inuyasha finished pulling the Hiraikotsu from the tree.

"Yeah..." Miroku frowned while looking in the direction Sango ran off in.

"She is beyond pissed..." Inuyasha shook his head. "You should fix that before-"

"I end up like you." Miroku said.

"I going to say before things get worse-"

"I'm sorry."

"No you're right... You do not want to end up like me..." Inuyasha felt the words burn his tongue with bitterness. Inuyasha started to frown. He knew that if this kept up... It'd be down to just him and Miroku... _Alone_...

"I'll just let her cool off and wait... She still has her sword..." Miroku sat down and stared in her direction as he took deep breaths. "I should take this opportunity to calm down as well."

"I hate to say it, but I think Kagome is the only one who could talk to her..." Inuyasha folded his arms. "How about I take her to Kagome's. That way she's safe, but away from you."

"If you can get her to go with you..." Miroku said flatly. Inuyasha shrugged and jumped toward the forest. He followed his nose and saw Kirara coiled around Sango

"Hey Sango... Uhm... If you want... We can go see Kagome. It's dinner time so she should be up." Inuyasha said calmly. He watched her hands, in case she reached for the sword.

"We go straight there?" Sango hiccuped over her tears, while wiping her face.

"Yeah. I'll follow you two to the well and I'll take you through." Inuyasha half smiled, trying to make light of the situation.

"... Alright... But I want my Hiraikotsu..." Sango stood up.

"Ok... You better not throw it though..." Inuyasha placed it on the ground gently.

"I won't." Sango snatched it up and hopped onto Kirara. "Unless I see him again." She frowned angrily.

"Yeah, I get it." Inuyasha also climb onto Kirara. Miroku watched as they flew over him toward the well. He sighed with relief.

"Good."

* * *

Kikyo was moaning loudly in agony. There was an echoing pain in her womb. It reminded her of the painful sex she had with Kadosai. She curled onto the bed. Urasue rushed into her chambers.

"Kikyo. You must drink this!" Urasue handed her a cup full of a dark blue liquid. "It will help with the pains and it's all natural." Kikyo glared at her and took the smallest sip. "Kikyo drink more-"

"How far along are we with this castle?" Kikyo demanded.

"The soldiers finished the castle. They're building my workshop for Ryūkotsusei's body to be created and they're gathering all the supplies I need. Once Enju rests, she'll start on the formation of his body."

"Tell her to start now."

"She's sleeping, Kikyo. Like you, the girl needs rest."

"I want her worker on it now."

"Fine, Kikyo. Don't place me if her craftsmanship is off." Urasue scoffed as she left. Kikyo angrily laid down again. Her pains relaxed a bit. She sighed with relief and laid still. She didn't want to make a move that might start her pains again. Kikyo started to fall asleep. Her thoughts became quiet. She felt a wave of relaxation take over, since she hadn't slept in 2 days from the pain.

"ENJU!" Urasue barged into her room and kicked her. Enju winced in pain as she awoke from her sleep. "Kikyo wants you to start working on Ryūkotsusei's body now. So get up!" She left Enju just as quickly as she came in.

"Right..." Enju started to tear up. She fist clinched in anger towards Kikyo. "I'll get started right away." She mumbled to herself.

* * *

Sango walked into the Higurashi home. Her face was still pink and wet. Kagome opened the door cheery, but frowned at the sight in front of her.

"Sango?!" Kagome immediately started to tear up as well. "Inuyasha what happened?!" Inuyasha inhaled to answer.

"No. Kagome. I- I tried to be patient and.." Sango cut him off and started her conversation with Kagome as they huddled together up the stairs to her room. You could hear Kagome gasping '_No!_' and '_Sango, you didn't_!' as she closed her room door. Inuyasha exhaled again. Sesshomaru peeked out of the kitchen.

"What you do?"

"It wasn't me this time."

"Oh, good job." He leaned back into the kitchen and continued eating.

"I hope Sango is ok." Kagome's mother sat down at the table with Sesshomaru with her place. "Inuyasha you hungry?"

"Uh... Yeah..." Inuyasha sat close to the other end of the long table, but close enough to Mrs. Higurashi for her to not be bothered by it. They all quietly ate as Kagome's mother talked about the baby shower and the construction. Shippo then appeared into the kitchen in pajamas.

"I'm all cleaned up! Is it time to eat?!" Shippo hopped into the chair.

"Me too mom!" Sota came in after him.

"Inuyasha!" Sota and Shippo cheered at the same time. They sat either side of him.

"What made you stop by Inuyasha?" Shippo smiled as Kagome's mother passed him a plate off food.

"Just coming to visit is all. Sango is upstairs with Kagome talking." Inuyasha half smiled.

"Why?" The small boys said in unison.

"Uhm..." Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru for help. He continued eating casually avoiding eye contact. Inuyasha growled at him.

"They needed some girl time." Mrs. Higurashi smiled.

"Oh... Well they better hurry. I'm eating two plates!" Sota announced.

"Well I'm eating three!" Shippo interrupted. The two boys fell into competition as they ate in a race against each other. Inuyasha watched while Sesshomaru shook his head. Kagome's mother laughed and fixed a plate for Kagome and Sango. They moon began to appear as they the men and boys finished eating. Mrs. Higurashi cleaned the table and directed the boys to go to bed. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru quietly entered the living room and began watching TV, Ninja Warrior. There was an immense thickness in the air as the brothers sat next to each other on the couch. They were at the very ends of the love seat, so they could be as far apart as possible, but still directly in front of the TV.

* * *

"...So Inuyasha brought me here..." Sango hung her head down sadly. Kagome hugged her tightly as she cried again.

"Sango I just don't understand. It sounds like you were sort of already upset." Kagome reached for tissues and handed them to her.

"... Koga kissed me..." Sango said between hiccups of tears. Kagome gasped again. "It was so amazing..." Sango pulled away from Kagome with a half smile. "I went to go see him and he was so nice. We were talking and walking through the forest and it just happened." Sango then began to frown. "Then when I came back... Miroku yelled at me, like I did something wrong... So I just... Snapped at him..."

"Sango, it was more than a snap... You attacked him..."

"I know, but he just made me so mad! I wanted him to feel what was feeling and being hit directly by my Hiraikotsu seemed appropriate." Sango clinched her fist angrily. "And can you believe what he said?!"

"He was just worried Sango. He right though, he could have worded that better."

"There's no way he meant what he said..."

"What?"

"Remember the diner party your mom threw? And I said I was pregnant with Koga? Miroku stormed outside and I went to go check on him. He said he was in love with me..." Sango's face softened a bit. "He was so upset. He honestly believed I was with Koga..."

"See! That proves he has a good heart!" Kagome smiled softly.

"Yeah, but bad habits! I can't take that kind of behavior... My heart can't take it..." Sango frown again and shook her head. "What am I going to do?"

"Well... I'm not sure myself... And you'd think I, of all people, would know what to do in this situation." Kagome half smiled and rubbed her stomach.

"Koga was really sweet though... I feel this gravitational pull toward him and it's pretty intoxicating..." Sango began to smile and blush thinking about Koga's kiss. "_KAGOME WHAT DO I DO_?!"

"You should apologize to Miroku."

"For _WHAT_?!"

"Trying to kill him?"

"I wasn't trying to kill him!"

"For attacking him violently with deadly intentions?"

"... Fine..."

* * *

The heavy silence continued as the TV started showing a commercial for Pillow Pets. Inuyasha frown as the toy. Sesshomaru did the same. Inuyasha glanced at him.

"How long?"

"Hm?" Sesshomaru's eyes rolled toward Inuyasha slowly.

"How long?"

"Finish your sentence."

"How long have you been in love with Kagome?"

"The day we were fighting over father's sword."

_Silence._

"Why?" Inuyasha squinted, confused.

"She was brave and she didn't fear me at all. Actually, she's the reason why I saved Rin. She reminded me of Kagome. Neither of them were afraid of me..."

"That explains a lot."

"What?"

"You're completely different. You actually laugh and talk. You seem... Happy..."

"I am... I honestly am."

"I-"

"I hope you find the same happiness Inuyasha."

"Hm, thanks."

"I wasn't being sarcastic."

"I know."

"I hate to say it, but I understand Father now..." Sesshomaru stood up and began to walk into the kitchen.

"Hm..." Inuyasha started nodding. "Yeah, me too..." Sesshomaru returned with a glass of water. "You didn't bring me any?"

"No... Why would I?"

"Of course." Inuyasha stood up and walked into the kitchen. He grabbed a glass and started filling it with a smile. He sat down next to his brother. They set in a more peaceful silence, watching TV together.

* * *

Enju collapsed into the dirt. Miyatsu ran over to her and scooped her up.

"Urasue!" He called as he began to carry Enju to the castle. Urasue flew over angrily and landed directly in front of him. She yanked on Enju's arm.

"WAKE UP ENJU! You nowhere near done!" Urasue shouted at her. Enju's body stayed limp.

"She needs rest! She has majority of the body done! Let her rest for a day!" Miyatsu argued.

"Hmm..." Urasue squinted at him. "Fine! But she works immediately tomorrow morning..." She looked at Enju's unconscious body. "How useless." She scoffed and flew off, yelling at clay workers. Miyatsu carried her to her small cramped room in the castle. He laid her down gently and left to get his blankets. He returned and placed them on her accordingly. Enju weakly opened her eyes.

"You're in the bed now, just rest Enju." Miyatsu smiled at her. Enju's eyes closed again. Miyatsu quietly left the room and began prepping food for Kikyo and Urasue. He stashed extra rations for Enju. Miyatsu quietly chopped vegetables as her though about how Urasue was treating Enju. He angrily chopped more vigorously. He calmed himself and finished cooking the meals. He took Kikyo's upstairs and placed it quietly next to her bed. She was sleepy, deeply. Her face was relaxed but it still had a scowl look. He frowned at her and left. He regretted ever talking to her in Hell. Urasue was still outside fussing at clay workers. He placed her food on the nightstand in her room and quickly left. He then took Enju's plate with the extra rations. Enju's eyes peeked open.

"Thank you, Miyatsu." She said softly. She weakly sat up and began to eat quickly. She finished the first bowl of soup. Miyatsu grabbed it and began to take it back to the kitchen.

"Miyatsu." Urasue was standing down the hall. "What are you up to?"

"I decided to have dinner with Enju." He said.

"Hm... Make sure she knows to be up at sunrise!" Urasue said angrily as she walked off toward the stairs. He quickly went into the kitchen and washed the bowl and set it to dry. He returned to Enju. She was almost done eating. She suddenly stopped eating.

"We need to kill Kikyo..."

* * *

"Koga." Naraku said coolly as he emerged from the large sphere webbed between the trees. "You are going to go kill Sango the next time she comes to you. Make it look like Urasue slayed her." He directed.

"..." Koga stood very still and silent. A rage was bubbling inside him, but it subsided.

"Is there a problem Koga?" Naraku's eyes narrowed at him.

"No." Koga answered flatly.

"Good." Naraku submerged into his cocoon. Koga stood there as he though about his orders. The rage was bubbling up again. A sudden pain struck through his body. He dropped to his knees in agony. He held his chest with familiarity. He remembered. He remembered kissing Sango and feeling this pain. He heaved over and began panting. It felt like someone was gripping his heart while his chest exploded open. The pain was suddenly gone. Koga lost his thoughts. He looked around confused, catching his breath. Koga couldn't understand what was going on. He barely remembered kissing Sango. He only remembered the pain it brought. He stood to his feet and staggered away. His mind couldn't produce any other memory of her except for that kiss, but he knew there was more... He just couldn't remember...

* * *

_**Sorry for the wait! Had a busy weekend prepping for NEEEKKOOOCCOOONNNN! this weekend! Lol I hope I see some people there! I'll be the black chick with the afro and giant white or black flower, neon pink shirt snapping pictures all over the place :D**_

_**Ok so... ****Ryūkotsusei's body is almost finished, but it seems that Enju & Miyatsu are thinking about killing Kikyo! Inuyasha seems to adjusting to the changes going on in his life, even with his brother, but will he be able to kill Kikyo?! Koga was ordered to kill Sango, framing Urasue, but Koga can't figure out what his body is trying to tell him...**_

_******Review! Or else...**_

_******I plan on updating again before Saturday, but if not then I should have Chapter 18 up by Monday c:**_

_******AND THANKS EVERYONE FOR THE BIRTHDAY WISHES! I was fired on my birthday though :c... But I have a new job coming so I AINT GOT NO WORRIES... Lol I actually do not even know that song, I just hear people say it a lot o.o lol**_


	18. Feelings Set In Stone Might Crumble

_It is the 3rd week of the 8th month and it is almost time for both Kikyo and Kagome to give birth._

* * *

"Kagome you need to stay downstairs from now on!" Her mother called as Kagome tried to make it up the stairs.

"I got this mom!" Kagome shouted back. She tried getting past step 5 to step 6, but gravity and pregnancy disagreed with her. Kagome slowly sat down on the steps, mildly exhausted.

"You might want to go get her." Mrs. Higurashi nudged Sesshomaru. He nodded and walked over to her.

"Come on, I'll take you to the couch." He said sweetly. She looked at him.

"I'm 196 lbs because of you..." Kagome's eyes brimmed with tears.

"I'm sorry...?..." Sesshomaru wasn't sure how to respond. "You're still beautiful, Kagome."

"You really think so?!"

"Yes." He picked her up and carried her upstairs.

"Thanks." Kagome blushed and waddled into her room to change clothes.

"I'm gonna go ahead and make sure everything is set up." Sesshomaru walked downstairs and exited the home.

_*20 minutes Later*_

Kagome waddled as gracefully as possible into the kitchen. She had her hair up into an elegant bun with white lilies surrounding the base of it. Her mother helped her down the stairs. Sango met them at the bottom with a big grin.

"You look amazing!" Sango squealed with excitement. Kagome smiled a bright pink and nodded.

"Thanks Sango!" Kagome was glowing, but her stomach was swollen along with her face. She smiled brighter when she was in front of the mirror. Her gown glowed with hues of pinks, purples, and blues with a white ribbon across the bust. Sango brought over her shoes. "Bring the other white shoes..."

"Are you talking about the other white shoes... That'll be lifting you 5 inches off the ground, white shoes?!" Sango questioned.

"Yup. I'll be sitting most of the time, but bring those so I can change into them." Kagome was staring at herself into the mirror with a cocky smiled. "I am going to look great at my shower." She turned to the side with a pose. She felt like a model, a pregnant one. Sango returned with a pair of pearl stilettos with giant white ribbons on the sides. Kagome squealed. "I'll put them on in the car after we get there..." Sango smiled into agreement. Kagome slipped on the comfortable shoes and walked out of house into bright sun rays. Her skin absorbed the light as she walked toward the car. Sango followed her with her long summer dress also catching the wind. Sango had her hair up into an elegant ponytail with a soft yellow rose pinned to the base. Her dress was strapless with a white ribbon at the bust. Her shoes were simple white flip flops. They crawled into the car with Kagome's mother following, locking up the house and checking if she had everything.

"Alright, that's everything!" Her mother hopped into the driver seat. "To the beach!" The women all screamed excitedly as they drove away from the Higurashi household.

* * *

Koga saw Sango's face in the water. His eyes narrowed as her thought about the kiss. His mind started to drift to before that. Her could see himself traveling across the tree tops. Her looked out across the sky and saw a black figure, some kind of flying two-headed beast. It flew across as one head screamed for help. The other head hissed. Koga flew up to help. When he got close the figure struck him with a scythe. The impact was so intense, Koga's chest roared into agony. Her clinched his chest as he curled over into pain. _What the hell?_

"Koga?" A voice called him. Koga turned and saw a young boy. "Naraku has given us a task." Koga nodded and followed him.

* * *

The beach was covered with people. There were family and friends scattered all over. One section had familiar faces dressed in white crowded around a large campfire. Sesshomaru was dressed in a soft blue dress shirt and white pants. Kagome's friends from school were dressed in all white. Some teachers were even there, dressed accordingly, excitedly waiting for her arrival. Miroku was also dressed in white standing along side Inuyasha, who was dressed in a dressy t-shirt with white khakis. There was a DJ playing music for the gathered guest, some were playing volleyball, some were talking and laughing. The scene was perfect for a baby shower/engagement party. Sota and Shippo waited near the parking lot, waiting for Kagome to show up. Her mother pulled the car into a parking spot and out emerged the beautiful women, glowing and radiant. Kagome stepped out in her gorgeous shoes and held hands with Sango while they crossed the pavement. She reached the sand and quickly pulled off her shoes and walked barefoot to her party. Everyone cheered and screamed as Kagome and Sango made their way to the large bonfire.

"Congratulations!" Various people screamed in unison. Confetti flew all over, swept up by the wind. The DJ started playing "Landslide" By Propellers. All the girls screamed and started dancing. Kagome laughed and joined them. Sango smiled and she caught Miroku's eye. She continued smiling even though she was still upset with him, but she wasn't gonna let that upset her or ruin Kagome's Party/Shower. The girls all crowded together dancing and singing.

"How about some football?" Hojo shouted. He walked over to Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sesshomaru. "You guys up for it?"

"What the hell is football?" Inuyasha said flatly.

"Uhm, what he meant to say was... We're not familiar with that game." Miroku added.

"I've seen it on TV." Sesshomaru said as flat as Inuyasha.

"You'll get the hang of it." Hojo smiled. The guys crowded around as Hojo elected himself and Sesshomaru as captain. The group of guys split. Hojo picked Inuyasha and some of his classmates. Sesshomaru chose Miroku and some of the other guys that were left. The rules were explained and everyone lined up accordingly. Hojo looked around. "**Blue 42, Blue 42, Hut Hut... HIKE!**" The ball flew up into Hojo's hands as everyone scattered. Inuyasha ran at a reasonable speed, ready to catch the ball. Hojo threw it, perfect spiral, straight to Inuyasha. Before Inuyasha could get his hands up, he was tackled by a guy from Kagome's school.

"Yeah Raji!" Some guys cheered. He reached and helped Inuyasha off the ground. Sesshomaru grinned. Inuyasha stood up and shook off the sand.

"Oh, now I understand..." Inuyasha mumbled. They men realigned themselves like before.

"**HIKE!**" Hojo shouted. He threw the ball to Inuyasha again. Inuyasha reached for the ball while face-palming Raji toward the ground. Inuyasha caught it and made it to the end zone. Their team cheered as the others 'ooh'-ed. The testosterone started to flair up. The game suddenly became serious. The game continued with Hojo's team in the lead with 21 points. Sesshomaru's team only had 7. "Alright guys, let's score again!"

"You know I'll make the touchdown!" Inuyasha boasted.

"Inuyasha, this must be your first time winning at something." Sesshomaru shot back. Only Miroku saw a spark fly. Inuyasha's eye twitched as he knelled downward.

"**HIKE!**" Hojo yelled. Inuyasha ran his usual route, dodging the arms of Raji. He turned to catch the ball. _Bam_. Sesshomaru tackled him in the warm sand.

"Not this time little brother." Sesshomaru stood up and walked away with a smug look.

"I got yah Inuyasha." Miroku tried to help him up.

"It's on now..." Inuyasha mumbled. He knew Sesshomaru heard him. He grabbed Miroku's hand and pulled him up.

"Inuyasha... Remember where we are and who we're around." Miroku whispered to Inuyasha.

"No worries Miroku, I'm just playing the game."

"**Hike.**" Sesshomaru commanded as the ball flew into his hands. He was able to throw it to Tosh, running up the left side. The ball left his hands just as Inuyasha trucked him from the left.

"Inuyasha?!" Miroku yelled out, trying not to sound too concerned.

"Yeah Inuyasha!" Some guys yelled out.

"Almost a sac, Inuyasha!" Hojo cheered.

"Shit..." Miroku muttered.

"Sorry big bro." Inuyasha walked off with a grin. Sesshomaru stood and shook off the sand. He let out a stiff laugh.

"You ok Sesshomaru?" His teammate called out.

"I'm fine, it was just a hug." Sesshomaru teased. Inuyasha's eye narrowed at him.

"Shit..." Miroku muttered. The game continued with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru coming after each other. The score was now 21 to 21. The brothers glared at each other deviously.

"Next point is game!" Hojo shouted. Sesshomaru nodded and positioned himself.

"**Hike.**"

* * *

Koga followed the boy through the forest. He couldn't see his face, but he recognized his clothing.

"Kohaku?" Koga called after him.

"Yes?" He stopped and looked at Koga.

"You're Sango's little brother..." Koga said almost sounding unsure.

"I'm afraid you're mistaken..." The boy frowned deeply. "I'm not sure who I am. I just know my name is Kohaku..."

"Yeah, but you- _**AUUUUGGGHHHHH!**_" Koga dropped down in pain. His chest felt like it was throbbing and ripping open. Koga fought to catch his breath, but his lung started to deflated violently. "_**DAMN!**_" The pains suddenly stop. Koga was gasping for air, catching his breath successfully.

"Are you ok?" Kohaku said sadly. "You should stop trying to remember or your wounds will start to reopen and you die." He started walking again. "We must hurry." Koga quickly stood and followed him through the thick forest.

"Right..."

* * *

Sesshomaru tucked the ball into his chest and charged straight for Inuyasha. He dodge players left and right. Inuyasha stood ready to take him down. There was a surreal slow motion. Sesshomaru shoulder charged Inuyasha, using his demon strength, which sent the not-so-ready half breed into the sand on his back. Sesshomaru flew to the end zone with the win. His team gathered around cheering. Miroku helped Inuyasha up to his feet.

"You lose again, little brother." Sesshomaru grinned. He then walked over to Kagome, through the crowd of girl dancing and kissed her. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed, but he quickly turned around and walked toward the ocean. Kagome was still surrounded by her friends as Sesshomaru kissed her.

"Already working on baby no. 2!" Teased Ayumi.

"Get a room!" Yuki shouted. Kagome turned pink as she locked her arms around his neck. Her friends all oohed and laughed. The party continued as the sky darkened. Kagome and Sesshomaru lit the fire together as everyone cheered and dance. Everyone minus Inuyasha and Miroku. The two men sat at the edge of the ocean with bitter faces. They quietly enjoyed each other's company, watching the waves crash into each other in silence. Kagome saw them and was worried.

"Sango, why are they over there like that?" Kagome leaned over in her seat toward Sango.

"Inuyasha just might be enjoying the ocean." Sango smiled.

"And Miroku?"

"... Who cares..." Sango said flatly. Kagome rolled her eyes. The party started to die down. Soon Kagome, her mother, Sota, Shippo, Sango, Sesshomaru, Miroku, and Inuyasha were left in the sands.

"Let's get ready to go!" Her mother called as she headed for the car. The group followed up toward the parking lot. Miroku and Sesshomaru carried the left over food, towels, and deflated beach balls. Sango was helping Kagome to the pavement until Inuyasha came up from behind.

"You go ahead Sango, I got her." Sango nodded and walked ahead of Inuyasha and Kagome. "You ok?"

"Yeah. Just tired already." Kagome laughed lightly.

"Oh, well did you have fun?"

"Yeah, but you and Miroku didn't seem to be having fun though." Kagome frowned and stopped walking. Inuyasha looked away from her. "Inuyasha."

"Yeah?"

"Are you upset? About Kikyo?"

"Heh." Inuyasha let out a chuckle. "Actually no. Not at all."

"Then what's wrong?" She raised an eyebrow.

"You're not with me." Inuyasha looked into her eyes. "I hate that I'm not the one... With you... And I hate how this all turned out. I am happy for you Kagome, but I hate this. I'm just realizing how much I-"

"Kagome." Sesshomaru had put everything away in the van and was standing at the edge of the parking lot. "Everyone is ready to go."

"Coming!" Kagome called. Her face was blank.

"... Go ahead..." Inuyasha directed. Kagome inwardly frowned. "We can talk later."

"Tell me now." Kagome said quietly. She wanted to know what he was going to say.

"Go ahead Kagome." Inuyasha started to walk past her. Kagome sighed and followed him to the van. Sesshomaru walked up to her and helped her the rest of the way.

"You ok?" Sesshomaru held her hand.

"Yeah." Kagome faked a smile, but avoided eye contact, pretending to watch her step in the sand. Sesshomaru glanced at Inuyasha, letting his eye narrow at him momentarily. They all climb into the van. It was a tight squeeze, nut Kagome's mother drove the overloaded van from the beach to the Higurashi home. Sango hopped out of the side door with Shippo and Sota following. The men began to empty the van and place everything accordingly. Kirara emerged from her nap and happily hopped into the arms of Sango.

"How was house sitting?" Kirara curled into and purred happily. "That's good." Sango giggled. She quickly walked into the house, avoiding Miroku. Kagome and her mom made it in after her. Her mother went upstairs with a sigh.

"I'm calling it a night girls. Sango help the boys put away the food. Kagome stay downstairs unless someone is helping you!" Her mother wagged her finger as she reached the top step.

"Yes mom!" Kagome and Sango yelled in unison. Kagome sat down on couch with Sango.

"Today was good."

"Today was great." Sango corrected.

"Yeah..." Kagome thought about Inuyasha. "Today was great."

* * *

Kikyo was alone in the large empty castle. Her pains and aches growing for the birth of her bastard. Kikyo sat angrily on the bed. She was almost immune to the pain now. Miyatsu brought in her dinner and left wordlessly. She ate in the silence of her chambers, anxious to deliver. She was ready to finally be free of the child. She looked at her stomach with anger. _I hope you had fun bringing me pain._ She rolled her eyes and continued to eat. She could hear Urasue yelling faintly through the thick walls. It sounded like she was putting the finishing touches together for Ryūkotsusei's arrival. Kikyo smiled to herself. It was almost over...

* * *

"Koga, these are reversing blankets. Kohaku shall take the gold one to Kikyo. Koga give the red one to Sango, for Kagome. Once that is done, Koga tell Sango to meet up with again, after she delivers the gift."

"Why?" Koga held the blanket carefully.

"To kill her." Naraku smiled. Koga frowned at the blanket. "Is there a problem?"

"This is an ugly blanket." Koga lied.

"It's a traditional styled silk cloth... The pattern is... Unique..." Naraku glared at the blanket as well. "Nevertheless, carry out the task and I can restore your memories."

"Really?" Kohaku said with hope all through his voice.

"Yes, Kohaku." Naraku smiled. Koga and Kohaku nodded and left in opposite directions. Koga walked through the forest in silence. _Why didn't Naraku tell Kohaku that Sango was his sister? Why does he even want her dead?_ Koga walked in a daze. He was trying to figure out the little memories he had. _Why did I kiss her?! Maybe she... There's something missing. I'm probably not remembering something important and it's clouding my judgement. Maybe Sango is an enemy?..._ Koga heard his thoughts, but his heart disagreed. Koga shook his head and took off for Kaede's village, determined and confused.

* * *

"I'm gonna go home, Kagome." Sango stood up.

"Oh, well ok?" Kagome raised an eyebrow. "It's already late, you can stay if you want."

"Nah, I'll be back tomorrow morning. I promise."

"Well... That seems a bit unnecessary... Sango..." Kagome squinted at her.

"What?" Sango turned red.

"OH?! What exactly are you going back for missy?" Kagome jabbed a finger at her. Sango rolled her eyes and sighed.

"I was gonna go see Koga..." Sango blushed redder. Kagome grinned and folded her arms.

"Now was that so hard?" Kagome teased. "Go ahead and go see him." Kagome shook her head and smiled. "Don't come back pregnant like me!" Kagome laughed.

"No promises..." Sango said with a grin.

"Oh god no!" Kagome rolled her eyes.

"No, no... We're just gonna talk."

"That's how it starts." Kagome said flatly. "Please take Kirara with you, though. It's dark and there's no telling what lurking out there."

"Yes mom." Sango teased. She scooped up Kirara and met Inuyasha and Miroku outside.

"Everyone ready to go?" Inuyasha looked at Sango and Miroku. They both nodded. "Alright let's go." They started to walk toward the well. Inuyasha saw Kagome at her front door, closing it slowly. He inwardly smiled. They reached the well and returned to Feudal Japan. Everyone climbed out. Sango and Kirara started heading for the forest.

"Where are you going?" Miroku asked with concerned. Sango glared at him and took off on Kirara.

"I'm sure she's just going for a midnight stroll?" Inuyasha shook his head. "She'll be fine, just give her some time." Inuyasha sounded unsure of his own words. They walked back to the village. They made themselves comfortable in the small cottage of Kaede. Inuyasha fell asleep first. Miroku quietly got back up and snuck off in the same direction of Sango.

* * *

"Sango?" Koga called out. He was her across the river. The water reflected moonlight onto her skin gracefully as her dress glowed. She smiled at him while pulling out her ponytail. It was starting to give her a headache. Brown wavy curls fell around her face. Koga blushed at her beauty.

"Hey." She smiled. Koga was still. His heart was racing.

"Hey..." He almost dropped the blanket in the water. He caught it and placed it on top of a rock. He walked through the shallow water to her. Sango could control herself. She hugged him the second he was close enough. "Sango." He caught himself sniffing her hair. He squeezed her tighter.

"I missed you." Sango whispered. Koga's heart skipped a beat. "I mean, I was thinking about you earlier." Sango quickly added as her face turned redder. He pulled away from her to look in her eyes.

"I was thinking about you too." Koga could resist kissing her. His hands cupped her face as he gently placed his lips on her. Sango wrapped her arms around him as her tongue poked at his lips. Koga kissed back with a smile. His hands trailed down her back. Sango pushed her body against his. He gripped her ass gently while went started kissing her neck. Sango turned a deep red. Koga slowed down and recoiled. He was afraid of the pain coming back, like last time. He smiled.

"What's wrong?" Sango looked at him again.

"I shouldn't..." He brushed her hair back. "You should go back to the village, it's safer there." Koga fought the urge to pull her in again, to taste her skin. He could feel the blood rushing through him.

"And if I don't?" Sango folded her arms.

"Sango..." Koga smiled and shook his head. "I can make you..." A smug smile slid across his face.

"Oh?" Sango raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah." Koga came close again. His lips hovered in front of hers. Sango felt an anxiousness rise up in her. She wanted those lips on her. He then started to let his lips slide up her neck with the most intimate touch and softness. Sango felt her skin heat up and her blood start to rush. She closed her eyes and let her head roll back, giving him access to her collarbone. He hugged her tightly while kissing across his shoulder. Sango almost melted in his arms. It all felt surreal. The perfect midnight breeze sighed passed. She felt Koga's hand trail down her leg. He started sliding up the silky gown with ease. Sango's left leg was exposed. He ran his hand up her thigh underneath, groping her ass again. Sango almost exploded. She let how a small moan. Koga grinned at her and slowly stopped. Sango opened her eyes. Koga was holding her close and his lips were hovering in front of her's again. Sango stood quietly in awe. She felt like she was drained, but it felt good. She quietly waited for Koga to make the next move. Koga sighed deeply and released her.

"Wait..." Sango hiccuped.

"You were followed." Koga looked over into the line of trees. Sango quickly looked behind her. Miroku was walking toward them. His face was solid with anger.

"No... Why did you follow me?!" Sango said to Miroku.

"Sango, it's ok... Here..." Koga picked up the blanket. "For Kagome's baby..." Sango took it and grabbed his hand.

"Don't go..." She whispered to him. Koga smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

"You should go back to the village." Koga sighed. He turned and disappeared into a cyclone, ripping through the forest. Sango watched after him for a bit. She suddenly felt alone.

"Sango." Miroku finally spoke. "He is dangerous. He could have hurt you."

"Trust me, he wasn't hurting me." Sango spat back. Miroku became angrier.

"Sango he's with Naraku now. He's not someone to be around. You know what Naraku is capable of first hand." Miroku tried to keep his voice low and even, but his fist clinched.

"Kirara!" Sango called out, completely ignoring him. Kirara popped out of the bushes and transformed. She hopped on and glared at Miroku over her shoulder. "I don't need your help Miroku! I'm fine. Don't you have some women to woo into bearing your children?!" Kirara took off on that note. Miroku angrily grunted and stormed off into the forest in the same direction.

"Why are you so stubborn?!" Miroku mumbled.

"Damn him..." Sango mumbled. She soared through the air on Kirara. The sky was it's usual indigo. The air was soft and cool. She thought about Koga again. _I miss him already..._

* * *

Sango arrived at Kaede's cottage and quickly readied herself for bed. By the time she laid down, Miroku came in. He looked at her with a sadness, but Sango saw anger. He sat down and closed his eyes trying to sleep. Koga all over Sango was burned into his eye lids. He grumbled with discomfort. He was all over her. _Things would have escalated if I hadn't shown up..._ Miroku thought about the dinner party all over again. His eye twitched with anger. Miroku rustled around trying to sleep, but his mind was troubled... The woman he loved was falling for someone else...

* * *

"Sesshomaru." Kagome awoke at 7:47 in the morning. She looked down.

"Did you-"

"I think my water broke..."

* * *

Kikyo started screaming at 7:47 in the morning. Urasue rush in with Enju.

"My water broke!" Kikyo said between sighs. She winced in pain again. "It's time..."

* * *

_**It's baby time! Anyone want to guest the genders? lol  
**__**That rivalry is starting to emerge between Inuyasha & Sesshomaru again... Why was Sesshomaru so harsh?!...  
Seems Inuyasha and Kagome still have some things to talk about.  
**__**Miroku is loosing Sango to Koga... But will Koga carry out his orders?!  
Will update asap :D I promise! And shoutouts next chapter!**_


End file.
